Quirkless Warfare
by AZNMAGICMAN
Summary: The Midoriya twins aren't ordinary children, hell being raised and trained by a mother who runs a Private Military Company and is Ex-Military isn't exactly ordinary. Follow as these twins are entangled in a world of warfare, conspiracy and quirks. As well watch as these trigger-happy twins unwillingly become heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**BNHA – Quirk Warfare **

**So I thought I should write a military themed BNHA story, it was sort of an idea I had where what if Inko was Ex-Military Special Forces who had owned a Private Military Company.**

**Inspired by other Fanfictions: **

**\- A Chance by guerilla sam **

**\- Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon by MyHeroFan398 **

**Elements from video games are in this story such as: **

**\- The Division Series by Ubisoft **

**\- Ghost Recon Series by Ubisoft **

**\- Call of Duty Modern Warfare Series by Infinity Ward **

**\- Call of Duty Black Ops Series by Treyarch**

**\- Act of War & Act of Aggression by Eugen Systems **

**\- Max Payne 3 by Rockstar Games **

**\- Metal Gear Solid Series by Konami**

**As well as:**

**\- The John Wick Series **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Location:** South America, CLASSIFIED

**Date:** March 15, 2350

Despite Quirks ending most of the world's problems, there are wars that still plague much of the Third World in regions like South America, South East Asia and parts of the Middle East and Africa. With the emergence of Quirks, much of the Third World would be thrown in chaos where political boundaries would be rewritten by groups with differing goals. Groups ranging from interests of religion, politics and money would fight for control in the Third World following the chaos of quirks emerging.

The nation in question is in the midst of a civil war. The causes of which are too complicated to explain but involves a rather unstable government and a dissatisfied population. The same could be said with the many nations all over the Third World.

The Local Government alongside the United Nations hoping to end the crisis had hired Private Military Companies to help maintain stability and prevent the spread of conflict aiding the government in suppressing the rebellion.

The Baseline Group is one of these PMC groups hired by the local Government and the UN. They were hired to assist Government Soldiers in counterinsurgency operations. The Baseline PMC CEO and Commander Inko Midoriya would be tasked with one of the hardest jobs in her contract.

The Government Soldiers she has been contracted to assist were widely incompetent, and already her armed operatives have complained numerous times of Government troops deserting and running off.

Inko along with some Baseline Commanders were in the middle of an argument with Government Army Officers.

"This is the tenth time this week! How can we help you crush rebels if your men keep ditching my operatives in battle?" Complains a woman. The woman is attractive, in her mid-thirties, has green hair, dressed in tactical gear (A plate carrier vest and tactical knee pads).

"I understand your problems Ms. Midoriya, but there isn't much me or my superiors can do." The Officer replies, although his tone displayed an obvious disinterest to the subject.

"Yes, you can! For crying out loud have you ever tried disciplining your men and keeping them in line?!" Inko yells in frustration.

"It's not my problem. Besides why do you think you were hired in the first place? You were hired to assist our country's finest soldiers. So why don't you keep our men in line if your having problems? I mean this is what we and the United Nations pay you to do." The Officer says smugly as he starts leaving.

Indeed, Inko already regretted taking the job in South America. Once her contract is complete, she will immediately order her PMC Group to pull out.

"Thank goodness my contracts almost up, I hear the Yaoyorozu Corporation back in Japan are hiring some Private Security detail and the payment is generous. I'll take them up on that offer just so I can get out of this warzone."

Along with having to support a regime whose army was too incompetent and corrupt to work with, Inko must also raise her eight-year-old twin sons. Her twin sons Izuku and Ikki mean the entire world to Inko. Ever since the death of her late husband Hisashi, her sons are the only thing she has left in the world. Of course, Inko takes her sons wherever her job required her.

Although ever since her sons were diagnosed Quirkless, she has been overprotective of her sons, as well gave her sons military training providing them a training in Firearms and CQC. Due to their lifestyle, the boys would appear more mature than any ordinary child.

Inko sick of having to deal with the incompetence of her clients would long to see her sons. Walking out of the Camp Command Center she would make her way to the barracks made from an old rundown school complex where her sons would spend most of their days.

"Izu, Ikki I'm back! How are my two favourite men in the world?" Inko says upon entering the Barracks.

"Fine mom" Izuku replies sitting on his bed with a Kimber Custom M1911 Pistol trying to make record time to see how fast he can reassemble and disassemble the gun.

"Bored" Ikki says to his mom laying on down on bed reading a book on Close Quarters Combat.

"Well now that you say that. Want to do spend time with your mother?" Inko says. Inko really wanted to spend time with her boys considering the time she had spend mostly working.

"But aren't you busy?" Izuku says aware of his mother's line of work as a Private Military Contractor.

"Well there's a stalemate because neither the government nor the rebel forces have made any significant breakthroughs, and I doubt I'm really needed here. That being said: Any of you want to go to the city?" Inko says, wanting to spend time with her boys instead of killing time in the camp.

"Sure." Izuku says stowing his pistol away in a case.

"Beats boredom in base camp." Ikki states putting his book down.

"Well get in the Jeep. Cause were going to spend time as a family sightseeing."

A Little Later

The drive to the city would be a pain considering the number of government checkpoints they would have to pass through.

"You know I counted at least 10 checkpoints passing through." Izuku says.

"I also counted at least 10-20 government soldiers in each of those checkpoints." Ikki replies.

"Hey any of you hungry? I hear the local food is to die for. How about souvenirs?" Inko says.

"Sure" Ikki says.

"Yes" Izuku says.

"….." Inko just stares at her sons.

"Are you hungry or do you want souvenirs?" Inko asks trying to reconfirm what her sons want.

"Well food sounds good." Izuku says.

"Ditto" Ikki states

Driving through the city on an express highway, there were many sights from well-developed streets and skyscrapers to the underdeveloped slums. The city was something the boys had never seen. The boys would easily witness the obvious economic division and class split with the city divided between underdeveloped slums and the developed middle to high-class areas. Along with these sights, there would also be the occasional police and military patrols conducted by the local government.

"I know a good restaurant nearby. A colleague of mine or rather the one of the local army officers I work with recommended it." Inko states as she is driving.

After driving for a little while Inko started parking her jeep where Inko and her sons would walk to the restaurant. Upon walking in the restaurant, the Midoriya's would be greeted to the sight of civilians and off-duty government soldiers casually lounging at the restaurant eating food.

The Midoriya's take their seats and a waitress comes to their table to take their order. But before they could take their order-

**= BOOM =**

Something exploded, a car bomb by the sidewalk to be specific. Inko shields her sons from the blast.

Inko and her sons were knocked unconscious by the blast but remained unscathed by the explosion, where when they came to, they began to take the debris off of themselves and survey the damage where there were bodies and debris everywhere. Most of the restaurant's customers weren't so lucky, the same can be said for the waitress who also didn't survive in the blast.

Along with the aftermath of the blast, the sound of automatic gunfire can be heard all over the city, where outside the restaurant there is already a firefight that can be seen between government soldiers and rebel militias.

"What the hell? How did the Rebels get through? Did they just launch an all-out surprise offensive?" Inko thought.

Inko pulls out the Glock from her holster while her sons would stay behind Inko. The boys, despite their young age were trained or rather conditioned by their mother to handle any situation no matter how dire the situation was. Inko while she's unwilling to see her boys hurt or even killed, as well unwilling to see them killing people, she decided to do the bold thing.

"Izu and Ikki, as much as it pains me. Stick with me at all times and shoot anyone who shoots at us." Inko says as she uses her Quirk to pull two FN FAL Battles Rifles from the dead government troops handing those rifles to her sons.

Izuku and Ikki had spent most of their childhood undergoing military training something Inko had trained them with considering their quirklessness. Thus, Izuku and Ikki were extremely skilled in special forces tactics, firearms and CQC. But because growing up in a military environment and lacking the proper social skills or interaction, they have no qualms for killing much to Inko's horror even though she wants the best for her sons. Along with being raised in that environment, the boys also lacked proper social interaction.

"_Mama Bear… Mama Bear… we are under attack!"_ Inko's earpiece yells.

"This is Mama Bear! Can you hold out? The nearby city my sons and I are at is also under attack!" Inko replies.

"_We can't… (CHHHZZZ) They brought a whole army, I repeat, they brought a whole army! The government troops had just fled and ditched us, it's just us now! We have casualties…. Damn it we won't last long!" _

"Order all surviving Baseline personnel to evacuate. Our contract is supposed to end in a month, but I'm finishing the contract sooner than expected. Order all remaining Baseline to rendezvous at the Playa Larga Private Airport, there are Lockheed C-130 Transport Planes prepped for when we pull out! I'll also contact Bliss and his Last Man Battalion PMC for assistance." Inko orders.

Inko and her sons would make their way back to the Jeep amidst the battle that was taking place in the city. Inko would fight her way though the streets effortlessly cutting down the militias. As they were making their way back to the Jeep through the war-torn streets, the Midoriya's would run into a group of Government Soldiers. Inko curious about the situation asks one of the Government Soldiers what happened.

"Can you please explain what happened?" Inko asks the Soldier in Spanish.

"They came out of nowhere! There were explosions and suddenly people started pulling guns out on us and started shooting." The Soldier states in a tone of panic and distress.

"Just like the Tet Offensive." Inko thought.

Inko then realizes something. What are orders from high command?

"Have your superiors or your high command notified you and what are your new orders?" Inko says asking the Sergeant leading the Group of Soldiers.

"I'm afraid Army Headquarters was attacked, and most high-ranking personnel did not survive. Our only orders from the surviving higher-ups are to hold our ground and suppress the attack until command can find out what the hell happened." The Sergeant replies in a strict tone. The Sergeant in question appeared rather very competent judging by his tone and looked very stern and fierce, he looks different in that he appeared more motivated in doing his job compared to the corrupt and incompetent personnel Inko was hired to assist.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sgt. Pablo Rivera" The Sergeant says stating his name.

"You want to come with us Sergeant?" Inko asks.

"As much I would like to live and fight another day, orders are orders. Don't worry about us, I fought long enough to know how to survive, so my men and I will live." The Sergeant states proudly.

"Well then I wish you luck Sergeant Rivera. I hope to meet again." Inko replies saluting said soldier having respect for the man's bravery unlike the other government troops she was hired to assist.

"I hope the same for you madam." Rivera replies returning a salute to Inko.

"Boys lets go." Inko orders her sons.

"Right mom" Both boys reply.

Inko and her sons would make their way to the jeep, although it would take a few delays what with fighting the various militias along the way. The battle for the government was lost right when it started, there were hordes of rebel militia swarming the entire city, as well government forces were disorganized and caught with their pants down.

The Midoriyas' immediately got in the Jeep, and Inko would immediately step on the gas returning back to Baseline basecamp. The streets and highways would be mostly emptied albeit there would be empty cars as civilians would hide from the intense fighting in the city. Inko would double time it to the highway speeding above 100h/km. But as Inko was speeding through the highway, a helicopter with rebel markings overhead would pursue the Jeep. Fortunately, the helicopter wasn't an attack chopper but rather a transport helicopter for it was big but lacked in weapon systems. The helicopters side doors slide open revealing militiamen who began opening fire their AK Assault Rifles at the Midoriya's Jeep.

Inko taking note of the helicopter and the militiamen shooting at them makes some maneuvers with her Jeep dodging the gunfire.

Most of the shots miss with few only hitting minor parts of the Jeep. But a militiaman in the helicopter pulls out an RPG-7 aiming at Inko's Jeep. Izuku takes notice of this.

"Mom, RPG in that helicopter!" Izuku yells. Inko takes notice of Izuku's announcement and sees the RPG-toting militiaman in the helicopter, she then tells her sons: "Hold on this is going to be a rough ride!" Thus, Inko prepares to brace for impact.

The militiaman fires his RPG launching the rocket at the Jeep. But Izuku in a split second quickly maneuvers and aims his FAL shooting the rifle at the rocket right as its leaving the militiaman's launcher and the helicopter.

**= BOOM = **

The 7.62x51mm round from Izuku's FN FAL impacts the rocket causing an explosion that caused shrapnel to fly everywhere ripping apart the man with the RPG along with some unfortunate militiamen. As well the result of the explosion damaged the helicopter's engines causing it to spin out of control where it begins to crash and explode along the freeway.

The Midoriya's were finally in the clear.

Inko would then reach her communication earpiece.

"Charles, Baseline base camp has been hit, mobilize your Last Man Battalion PMCs and provide cover for any Baseline PMCs for my men are evacuating and headed your way."

"Inko? This is Bliss, I copy."

"Also, I am ending my contracting early here since most of the local government was wiped out. We would recommend you do the same."

"Right, I'll prepare my AC-130 Gunship for air support to cover your guys evacuation, as well I will also prep the C-130 Hercules for evacuation in the airfield."

The rest of the drive would be fast, the checkpoints would be abandoned with the government troops guarding those areas either fled or died defending the checkpoints. In the drive, the Midoriya's would occasionally run into a militia patrol, but would get through them no problem easily driving past them at full speed.

The Midoriya's would reach base camp where flames would be seen, as well gunfire could easily be heard all around the premises. Inko would park her Jeep away from the camp hiding it in among the jungle by a bunch of palm trees and leaves.

Inko orders her sons to stay put, which despite the risks, the boys were trained to take care of themselves.

"Hey mom, why don't we head straight for the airport? You did message them to head to Playa Largo." Asks Izuku.

"I want to make sure none of my operatives are left behind. Plus, there could be Baseline operatives still alive as well trapped and pinned down by the militias."

"Yes mom, but how are we going to fit more people in this Jeep?" Ikki cuts in.

"About that, I'm probably ditching the Jeep and using the APC we have in storage. Stay here and wait, I'll be back with the APC, if I'm not back in thirty minutes, you go straight for that airport where from there my remaining contractors will take good care of you."

"Right mom" Both boys acknowledge.

Inko would then move in, hiding from the mob of armed militias roaming the remains of basecamp. Inko only packing her Glock would pick up a dead militiaman's AKM Assault Rifle, cocking the Rifle's charging handle, as well scavenging extra ammunition from the dead militiaman.

Continuing to move into basecamp or what remains. Staying out of sight sneaking through the base avoiding the militia patrols. She would be trying to find her remaining operatives still left on basecamp.

Inko however notices something odd. Men that Inko finds numbered in fifteen dressed in black tactical gear and masked, armed with high-powered small arms – carrying HK416, SCAR-L and ACR Assault Rifles to be specific. As well they were equipped with advanced electronics - ISAC Systems. And the only people who uses ISAC systems are First-World Militaries and High-Class PMCs.

Judging from their appearance, they don't seem to be from any national military or any special forces group. Maybe a classified military unit? Can't be, I mean what the hell would they be doing here in the first place? Another PMC Group? Possibly, although Inko doesn't recognize any PMC group with that kind of equipment or setup.

"Just who the hell are they?" Inko wonders in frustration.

"Is the camp cleared out?" The Unknown Soldier in black states speaking English in a clear North American accent.

"Negative, most of the Government Forces have fled, as well the Baseline PMCs here have mostly fled, we did receive some casualties, although in return we did neutralize our fair share." The other Unknown Soldier replies. Inko sighs quietly in relief glad that most did flee, although was sad to hear some of her colleagues were KIA [Killed in Action].

"What about the remainder on this camp?"

"There are still a lot of PMCs holed up in the Command Center in the former mansion. The militia cannon-fodder we've been hired to aid should easily take care of it."

"The Command Center. So that's where most of my remaining men are." Inko thought as she was eavesdropping.

"What's the Sit Rep on Inko Midoriya?" The Unknown Soldier asks.

"No known sign of her. Possibly in the Command Center with her remaining personnel." The other Unknown replies.

"I better hurry!" Inko says as she makes her way to the Command Center.

Inko immediately makes her way to the Command Center avoiding the patrols where gunfire could be heard throughout the camp. Inko heading to the Command Center would be greeted with the sight of a firefight.

Judging from the sight of the Command Center, the former mansion was shot up to hell. Thankfully the militias were largely untrained and inexperienced seeing as they were struggling to reload their AKs and had begun disregarding cover. Despite being untrained, there were waves and waves of militiamen. The Baseline Mercenaries however would return their greeting by unleashing their firepower where waves of militiamen are easily cutdown. Of course, its only a matter of time before the Baseline personnel run out of ammunition.

Seeing as the militia were distracted making suicidal charges at the mansion entrance Inko would make her way to the mansion. Hiding along the jungles out of sight of the militias she sneaks in from the hidden back entrance. Reaching the back of the old mansion, Inko then goes to the back and opens a hidden door on the wall, from there she is be greeted by the muzzle of an HK G36 Assault Rifle.

"Hold it or I'll blow your fucking head off!" A G36-toting Baseline Mercenary yells.

"Calm down its me!" Inko replies.

"Boss? You came back?" The Operator replies

"Yes, I am here to get any remaining stragglers. Most of the personnel had evacuated to Largo Playa Airport."

"Were so screwed boss."

"Were not screwed yet."

"Guys in black along with the militias just came out of nowhere and launched a surprise attack! How is that no being screwed yet?!"

"Guys in black?" Inko asks having also seen them prior.

"These guys are pros; we have no problem dealing with the militias, but those guys hit us hard."

"I'm here to get you out." Inko tells.

"But how? We'll be slaughtered once they see us try to leave. Were sitting ducks!" The Baseline Mercenary says in a panic.

"Don't worry about that, I've contacted Charles Bliss of the Last Man Battalion PMC for support, they are sending in an AC-130 Gunship, they should be here soon." Inko assures.

Inko reaches for her communication earpiece and asks for status on air support.

"Bliss, this is Inko, what's the ETA on my air support."

"This is Bliss, the AC-130 should be there in five minutes."

"Affirmative, Inko out." Inko says as she turns off her comms.

Now to warn all the remaining Baseline personnel for the Last Man Battalion's AC-130 would provide both cover and a diversion for the escape. She would reach the main office of the Command Center/Mansion where most of the high-ranking Baseline Personnel were situated at. Along the way the mercenaries would salute the Baseline PMC CEO and Commander Inko honoring her presence.

Inko would open the door to the Mansion's main office where she would be greeted with the sight of chaos. Baseline Officers were scuffling in a panic packing or disposing classified documents and papers regarding valuable information on Baseline PMC. No one would take notice of her for they were occupied in trying to safeguard company information.

"Attention!" Inko yells.

"Commander?" A Baseline Officer says in surprise that their Commander came back.

"Boss?" Another says in shock at their Commander's return.

"Were leaving!" Inko states.

"But what about the information?" A Baseline Officer replies.

"I never told you this, but I rigged the mansion to blow in case events like these happen, I had C4 planted everywhere." Inko assures.

"Whatever you have to do, finish it right now for we are leaving. Also don't worry about saving Baseline information, I've already had our records and information saved in a hard drive. Also, I've contacted the Last Man Battalion for assistance, they will provide AC-130 Gunship to help cover our evacuation." Inko continues.

**= BOOM BOOM BOOM = **The sound of one L60 Bofors 40mm Cannon firing consecutively can be heard.

This is then followed by the sound of rapid machine gun fire from two M61 Vulcan 20mm Cannons.

**= BRRRRRT BRRRRRT BRRRRRT BRRRRRT BRRRRRT = **

"Well now that I have said that, I think its safe to assume our AC-130 air support has arrived. Come on!"

Outside, the militias seeing the arrival of the AC-130 redirected their attention from the mansion and opening fire on the plane. But their attempt of shooting down the AC-130 Gunship with their AK-47/AKM Assault Rifles was to no avail for the plane was both armoured and too high up the sky. The various militiamen were either be ripped apart by the AC-130's 20mm Cannons or blown apart by the Gunship's L60 Bofors Cannon. Witnessing this, the remaining militias started to flee from the mansion not wanting to share the same fate as their comrades.

This was their chance to escape where every remaining Baseline personnel had begun to drop everything and immediately exit the building.

And just as the LMB had sent an AC-130 to provide cover for Inko, the Unknown soldiers in black were frustrated with the immediate change of plans.

"This was not a part of the plan." The Unknown Soldier would say in frustration witnessing the AC-130 decimating columns of militiamen.

"We read our intel report and there was never any AC-130 in the Baseline Group's inventory. Judging from the plane's symbol, it looks like the Last Man Battalion has come to Baseline's aid." The other Unknown Soldier would respond.

"What happens now?" Another Unknown Soldier asks.

"The AC-130 is preoccupied with the militias, that could mean it's covering the evacuation for the remaining Baseline personnel on site. I have an idea, ambush them as they are evacuating. I'll call for more reinforcements."

Meanwhile (Izuku and Ikki)

The boys made good on their mom's orders to stay put hiding within the jungle's trees and bushes with the Jeep.

The boys also see the AC-130 flying in and demolishing the militias. That meant Uncle Bliss and the LMB had came to the rescue.

But before they could celebrate, the boys take notice Soldiers clad in Black Tactical Gear with high-tech equipment armed with High-Powered Assault Rifles approaching the camp.

These guys don't look like LMB Soldiers or friendly for that matter.

"Remember the mission, wipe out all Baseline personnel." An unknown soldier states.

"Hey Izu, what's the play here?" Ikki asks.

"We cover mom's rear."

Izuku cocks his FN FAL and aims his Rifle at the group of unknown soldiers. Ikki seeing what Izuku is doing follows suit aiming his FN FAL Rifle at the enemy soldiers.

"On three, we open fire." Izuku says.

"Three… two… one…"

Izuku and Ikki then unleash a fully automatic storm of lead from their FN FAL Rifles. The unknown soldiers were surprised not expecting anything to attack them outside of Baseline's base camp. The soldiers would snap out of their shock and return fire at the boys.

The enemy soldiers were much more skilled compared to the militias taking cover and properly coordinating, as well putting up a fight. The soldiers would fire blindly into the jungle unable to pinpoint the boy's location as the boys would move constantly changing position.

Izuku and Ikki dispatch the soldiers although it would be a challenge considering how these guys fought like Special Forces Soldiers. Seeing as these black dressed soldiers were dispatched, Izuku and Ikki came to get a good look at who they killed.

Getting closer, they notice a gravely injured enemy soldier clutching his wounds.

"What the hell? We just got shot up by kids?" The injured enemy soldier states in shock.

Ikki noticing the soldier speaking English in a clear North American accent ask him in English who he works for.

"Who are you people? You aren't like any of the militias we've ever seen. But judging from your mission, it looks like you've been sent to kill our mom and her colleagues at Baseline." Ikki asks in a calm tone.

"Mom?" The injured soldier asks curious at the word mom.

"Inko Midoriya." Izuku replies.

"Well looks like she passed on her skill to her sons. And here I thought I fought a bunch of Baseline Soldiers." The injured soldier jokingly responds.

"Now back to the question, what is your affiliation and what is your mission? Do this and I promise you a quick death." Izuku demands coldly.

"We are the Black Tusk Strike Unit." The injured soldier replies.

"Go on."

"We've been hired to advise the militias, but most importantly we've been ordered to wipe out the Baseline Group."

The soldier in question didn't have a lot of time, he was mortally wounded judging by the tone of his voice fading. But nonetheless the boys wanted to get more information before he died.

"Why?"

"She knows too much." But before the Black Tusk Soldier could continue, he succumbs to his injuries. For now, the information the boys had on these men was adequate, although right now they needed to get to their mother to tell her about the Black Tusk.

"What does he mean she knows too much?" Ikki wonders.

"I'm not sure." Izuku replies.

"Should we proceed into the camp?" Ikki asks.

"No, we should obey mom's order and hold our position. But we could get some nice guns while were at it." Izuku replies discarding his FN FAL going for an HK416 Assault Rifle prying it from a dead Black Tusk Soldier's hands.

"Ditto" Ikki replies doing the same as Izuku dropping his FN FAL and taking an ACR Assault Rifle from a dead Black Tusk Soldier.

At the same time elsewhere, the Black Tusks would ask for the status of their reinforcements.

"Alpha Team come in! What's your sit rep?" A BTSU Officer asks on his comms.

= STATIC = The Officer would be greeted with no response other than static.

"I repeat Alpha Team, what's your sit rep?"

Still no response on the comms.

"What's going on with our reinforcements?"

"I don't know. Hey Scalpel, you go with Jockey and find out what the hell happened to our reinforcements. The rest follow me and proceed with the plan on wiping out Midoriya and Baseline." The Black Tusk Officer ordered.

"Affirmative" The Black Tusk Soldier identified as Scalpel says acknowledging his superior officer's orders.

"Jockey we're Oscar Mike." Scalpel says.

Meanwhile (Inko Midoriya)

"That AC-130 should have bought us enough time. Can't believe it worked." A Baseline Mercenary says as he finishes packing the last of the equipment in the LAV-25 APC.

The LMB AC-130 Gunship having exhausted its ammunition would return to Playa Largo airport.

"Now to get my boys and go to Playa Largo airport. Now step on it!" Inko states.

The LAV would smash through the door of the bases garage immediately going through base camp in full speed. The LAV would also be followed by five more LAV consisting of the rest of Baseline on base.

The few remaining militiamen who haven't been cut down by the AC-130 would give chase and shoot at the escaping LAVs.

Seeing as the mansion was evacuated, Inko pulls out her C4 detonator and pushes the button causing the C4 planted within the walls of the mansion to blow.

**= BOOM = **

All evidence or information relating to Baseline that could be used against said PMC Group was destroyed in the blast along with the mansion in a fiery explosion.

But before they can celebrate, Black Tusk Soldiers had come out of nowhere and began to ambush the convoy aiming LAW Rocket Launchers at the transports.

"It's them! It's the guys in black! Were so screwed!" A Baseline Mercenary says in panic.

"Get your shit together! You were trained to do this back in the military, and you were paid to do this when I hired you! You knew the consequences so stop bitching and Man Up!" Inko says punching him in the face.

And just as the Black Tusks fired their rockets.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Inko yells.

The drivers would steer their LAVs dodging the rockets, although one rocket managed to hit but had ricochet off one of the LAVs side.

Driving at full speed they were able to evade the Black Tusks who ambushed them.

Going to the entrance of base camp Inko and her Baseline personnel would be greeted with the sight of dead Black Tusk Soldiers and her two sons waiting with rifles at the ready.

"Come on boys get on were going to Japan." The boys complied to their mother's orders and got into the APC their mom was on.

"Driver get us to Playa Largo Airport. Bliss has a plane waiting for us." Inko orders, the driver nods and steps on it.

"Mom, those guys we killed earlier say they are from the Black Tusk Strike Unit." Izuku states.

"The Black Tusk? I thought they were just rumours." A Baseline Mercenary says.

"I've heard about them. Another PMC outfit, American-based from what I can gather but they're classified, all I heard of is that they're made up of Ex-US Army Special Forces and Delta Force." Another Baseline Mercenary cuts in.

"One second they're there, the next they're not. That's what most survivors of Black Tusk attacks recall." A third Baseline mercenary adds in.

"Yeah well they weren't much of a challenge." Izuku states.

All the Baseline personnel within the LAV look at Izuku and Ikki slack jawed and dumbfounded at what they said except for Inko.

"Who hired the Black Tusks? The same people who killed Hisashi?" Inko thought.

Meanwhile (Black Tusk Strike Unit)

"Damn It!" The Black Tusk Officer yells in frustration.

"Mission is a bust. Were pulling out of here." A Black Tusk Soldier states to his employers.

"Looks like we aren't getting paid." Another Black Tusk Soldier states

"Sir we've found Alpha Team or what remains of them." Scalpel says.

"What's their status?" The Officer asks.

"They're all KIA" Scalpel states.

"What how?" The Officer asks dumbfounded at how a bunch of highly skilled Ex-Special Forces Soldiers were easily killed.

"Unsure maybe the Last Man Battalion sent in a relief force to assist Baseline." Scalpel replies also as confused.

"Unlikely, at best the LMB are mostly made up of Ex-US Army Regulars and US Marines who don't stand a chance. The most they can make up for being Elite are some Ex-Army Rangers within LMB ranks, although they pale in comparison to us. I'm going to report this to commander Schaeffer, the boss is gonna want to know more about this."

"Nonetheless we should pull out. We don't leave our own behind, gather our dead comrades and take them to the Blackhawk. I'll reach command to deal with the militia, even though they were allies, they are witnesses and after all we don't leave witnesses." The Black Tusk Officer states.

"Command, this is Panzer, send in the bombers to depose of the militias, they have completed their usefulness." The Black Tusk Officer identified as Panzer requests.

A Blackhawk Helicopters swoops in and picks up the Black Tusk Soldiers including the dead Black Tusks killed by the twins. The Black Tusk Soldiers from there depart from the camp.

Shortly after the Black Tusks had departed, a B-2 Stealth Bomber flies over the camp and drops a GBU-43/B Massive Ordnance Air Blast Bomb. The ensuing explosion from the bomb had obliterated everything and everyone within the camp's radius along with its surroundings leaving nothing behind but a massive crater.

Later

**Location:** The Pacific Ocean

They had escaped, now onto Japan. They were finally safe, as well most of Baseline had come out intact thankfully. The plane ride back to Japan was quiet and rather very pleasant.

Inko's sons were asleep right beside her. As well, the rest of her PMC personnel were lounging and relaxing relieved that they came out in one piece.

Although a lot of thoughts were on Inko's mind.

Who were the Black Tusk Strike Unit? Were they the same people who killed Hisashi? Were they hired by the same people who killed Hisashi? Why were they after her and Baseline? Is there something bigger going on at play? What would this mean for her sons? Would they be safe?

For now, she would focus on her security contract with the Yaoyorozus, but she would keep on tabs investigating what was going on.

But because they were going to Japan, Inko was worried for both her sons' safety. She was especially worried at the fact that they would be different from the other kids considering how they never experienced a normal childhood. Nonetheless she would do everything in power to make their lives great.

Now onto Musutafu.

It's going to be a whole new experience for her sons. They were safe for the time being, but for how long?

* * *

**Profile**

Name: Inko Midoriya

Nationality: Japanese

Birth Date: July 4, 2315

Quirk: Pull

Occupation: Corporate Executive Officer + Private Military Contractor

Current Employment: Baseline Group

Prior Employment: Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force

\- JGSDF Airborne

\- JGSDF Special Forces Unit

* * *

**Database: **

**The Baseline Group**

\- Type: Private Military Company

\- Nation: Japan

\- Founder: Hisashi Midoriya

\- Date of Founding: 2338

Founded by Ex-JSDF Soldiers led by Hisashi Midoriya, they are a relatively small company with manpower numbering in 450 personnel.

The PMC Group would partake in low-level contracts assisting in security, advisory or counterinsurgency roles in war-torn regions of the world. In terms of equipment, despite strict gun laws and quirk laws in Japan, the company would easily receive armaments and weapons through sponsors by some JSDF officers close to Midoriya as well as ties with various legitimate armament/gun-manufacturing companies. Although these ties and sponsors are under oversight from the Japanese Government.

In terms of membership originally it mainly consisted of Ex-JSDF personnel, however they have tried to open its membership internationally. Alongside Ex-JSDF personnel, membership also consists of Ex-Korean Military**[1]** and Chinese PLA personnel as well as some Ex-US Military personnel.

Hisashi would die from mysterious causes, suggested to have been murder. Inko would inherit her late husband's company and continue to run the company as usual, although Inko has been trying to investigate her husband's death.

\- **[1]** – Korea would reunite as the emergence of Quirks had caused the collapse of North Korea. Thus, South Korea seeing the collapse of its neighbor North Korea would spearhead reunification efforts. Thus the terms North Korea and South Korea are outdated.

**The Black Tusk Strike Unit**

\- Type: Private Military Company

\- Nation: Unknown – Possibly the United States of America

\- Founder: Unknown

\- Date of Founding: Unknown

Information on the Black Tusks is extremely scarce at best. The Black Tusks are said to be an Elite Unit consisting of Ex-US Special Forces as well operating like a Special Forces Unit.

There have been sightings in regions all over the world, but in terms of how they operate they leave no witnesses and they make sure of it. As well in terms of hiring the PMC Group, it is said they are under the employment of a secret organization.

It's unsure if the organization is just a myth to scare to Militaries and Private Militaries, but many of the eyewitnesses who were fortunate to survive say otherwise.

* * *

**Well I enjoyed writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location:** Asia, Japan, Musutafu

**Date:** April 4, 2350

**Time: **12:20 PM

It'd been weeks since that whole ordeal in South America. Apparently the local government she had been hired to assist was overthrown by the rebel forces, although she was sure the Black Tusks may have been behind it. Many believed that the Rebel Victory had been caused by Rogue Pro-Heroes fighting against an unjust government, but no evidence suggests that Pro-Heroes were involved aside from isolated cases of a few rebel-sympathizing Pro-Heroes. But that's all in the past for she was now working in Japan.

Inko would finally accept the job from the Yaoyorozus to provide security. But it did bother Inko as to why the Yaoyorozus needed a Private Military Company to provide security instead of a Security Company. Regardless she didn't have to deal with any warzone.

Having returned to Japan, Inko would purchase an apartment. As well most of Baseline's Arsenal from its Guns, Vehicles and Aircraft were stored in a warehouse belonging to Baseline somewhere by a bay.

Meanwhile Izuku and Ikki were enrolled into the local elementary school, and already the boys were causing trouble. Her Quirkless boys got into a fight with a kid named Bakugou Katsuki, and well they had easily fought and won with little to no effort despite their lack of Quirks.

"He instigated the fight." Izuku stated.

"Yes, but why?" Inko asked

"Because he said we were Quirkless and that we should know our place. And he tried to use his quirk on us." Ikki stated.

"Although most kids didn't really care if we were Quirkless. So that's good." Izuku continued.

Even though that Bakugou kid was at fault, Inko dreaded the moment she would have to meet that Bakugou kid's mother. She had imagined an entitled bitchy lady claiming her son was an angel and that her sons were at fault. However, Inko would be wrong and boy she would begin to respect the woman.

"You damn brat! Apologize to those nice Midoriya boys right this instant!" Mitsuki said slapping her son on the head.

"Shut up ya damn Hag!"

Inko couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight.

"Ms. Midoriya, I have to apologize for my boy, ever since he got his quirk, he has been acting rather hormonal." Mitsuki says sarcastically.

"Shut up Mom! I was showing these two worthless peons that I'm king of this school and that I'll be the greatest Pro-Hero in the World!" Katsuki would say only to receive another slap on the head.

"See." Mitsuki says to Inko in response to her son's outburst.

"Izuku, Ikki, Inko I apologize for my boy's behavior." Mitsuki says while starting to bow as well putting her son's heads into a bow.

"Mrs. Bakugou you don't have to apologize since we kicked his ass for you." Ikki states.

This causes Bakugou Matriarch to lose it and she begins to laugh. Inko follows suit joining Mitsuki in laughing at her son's statement. Although this aggravates Katsuki even more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my, this is priceless!" Mitsuki says crying in laughter.

"SHUT UP MOM! IT'S NOT FUNNY, I'LL KILL YOU TWO QUIRKLESS PEONS BECAUSE I AM NUMBER ONE!" Katsuki yells. This just causes Mitsuki to laugh even more damaging Katsuki's fragile ego.

"Hey why don't you three get to know each other. While the moms talk?" Mitsuki states.

"Wanna take this to the park?" Izuku asks.

"I'll beat your Quirkless asses this time because I always win! This fight was never over!" Katsuki declares.

"Okay then to the park." Ikki states.

"Oh Ikki, Izu here's some cash in case you want to buy some snacks later." Inko says as she gives them some money.

The boys leave the apartment and would go to the nearby playground for Round Two (Or rather a continuation for Round One as Katsuki claims). While the boys would continue their feud, meanwhile Mitsuki and Inko would both get acquainted with one other.

"So now that the boys are gone, what do you do for a living?" Mitsuki asks.

"In terms of current employment, I own a small Private Military Company called the Baseline Group. My Company mostly operates in war-torn regions situated in Africa, South America and the Middle East. Although we've recently been hired by the Yaoyorozu Corporation here to provide security, which it's the first time our company is operating outside of a warzone."

"Oh wow. Is that true?"

"Don't believe me? Well here's my company's business card." Inko says as she gives her Baseline business card to Mitsuki.

"Ah so you're a mercenary, there's something I don't usually hear about from other moms." Mitsuki answers.

"I also used to serve in the JGSDF as a part of the Airborne Unit and the Special Forces Unit. Here are photos I have for proof if you don't believe me." Inko says as she brings a photobook showing Inko on her military adventures.

Mitsuki looks in amazement at the photos seeing as the mother opposite of her was a soldier. A lot of the photos showed Inko dressed in tactical gear armed with an assault rifle alongside Baseline personnel in various warzones across the world. As well, along with photos of Inko in Baseline, there were also photos of Inko back when she served as a JGSDF Airborne Soldier and a Special Forces Unit Soldier.

Most mothers would fear Inko for her career, but Mitsuki took this rather well, heck Mitsuki was impressed at her new friend.

"Not to sound weird, buy you wanna see my battle scars?" Inko asked.

"Hell yes!" Mitsuki says surprising Inko.

Inko would roll up her sleeve on her left arm and on her wrist was a scar.

"Got this from shrapnel caused by a grenade in Afghanistan."

Inko pulls up her sleeve further where right by her shoulder there was a scar shaped like a bullet-hole.

"I got this after getting shot by a sniper in Brazil."

Inko notices Mitsuki looking at her with wonder in her eyes. Mitsuki had finally met the coolest most badass person ever. And for Inko, Mitsukiwas the first person not to fear her as well the first real friend she would have in awhile. For both women it would be the start of a new friendship.

Meanwhile with the boys, a considerable amount of time has passed, Katsuki would be on the ground beaten and bruised having lost for a second time to the Quirkless twins.

"Damn it! I'm supposed to be Number One!" Katsuki yelled.

"Well it's not the end of the world." Izuku tells the defeat Bakugou.

"Honestly be glad you lost now, take this as a learning tip on how you can learn to kick our asses in the future." Ikki encourages.

"Shut up! I don't need advice from a bunch of Quirkless peons!" Katsuki yells.

"Wanna go again?"

"Hell yes!" Katsuki rages.

And thus, the twins would beat Katsuki for a third time. The fight would however be a start an odd friendship between the twins and the arrogant blonde.

"Hey Katsu!" Izuku shouts.

"WHAT!" Katsuki yells annoyed.

"Think you can catch us?" Izuku says.

"Like hell I will!"

Both twins end up running away from Katsuki. This was the first time in a long time the boys ever had fun. Especially when they have spent most of their childhood training.

All three boys ran for almost two hours, the twins were able to keep up thanks to their training, but Katsuki since he lacked the athletics of the twins, he was able to keep up thanks to sheer will out of wanting to beat the twins.

After running for a long time, the twins were fine having trained to run long distances, although Katsuki having ran for two hours and lacking that strength ended up collapsing and almost vomiting.

Seeing as how they never fought but rather ended up chasing each other, Katsuki seeing as how the twins had no problem running for a long time and beating him realized that despite their lack of Quirk, they were strong.

"How are you two Quirkless Peons so strong?!" Katsuki says as he was seriously interested as to how two Quirkless kids easily beat him no problem.

"Because we lack Quirks our mom trained us to be strong so we could protect ourselves and fight against those with Quirks. Our mom has a very weak Quirk and she was a soldier in the army, so mom taught us how to fight." Izuku says.

Katsuki was always under the impression that the Quirks dominated the Quirkless, Katsuki had a strong Quirk, but seeing these twins easily beaten him as well as what Izuku had said, it had truly changed his outlook and worldview. Although despite changing his views on the Quirkless, his attitude could still see a lot more work.

"What are your names?" Katsuki proclaims.

"After two weeks of meeting us after we enroll you seriously don't know our names?" Izuku deadpans in disappointment.

"Shut up Broccoli Head! I don't have time for other peoples' dumb names! But because you've earned my respect, only I can say your names now!" Katsuki yells.

"Fine my name is Izuku." Izuku says.

"Am I'm Ikki." Ikki says.

"Izuku and Ikki nice to meet you. Now that I have said your names, don't expect me to say them again Broccoli twins!"

Back with the Moms, both mothers were enjoying their conversation where Inko had told Mitsuki of her war stories.

"You wanna know how my sons kicked your son's ass?" Inko asks.

"Go ahead."

"I did train my boys a variety of Martial Arts and Close Quarter Combat Techniques." Inko asks.

"Such as?"

"Krav-Maga, which is Hebrew for Contact-Combat, its Israeli Guerilla Street Fighting. It's what they train the Israeli Army for in Close Quarters Combat."

"Oh interesting. Hey mind if you teach me some moves so I can discipline my boy?" Mitsuki jokingly asks.

"I could." Inko says smugly.

"Say, since your boys did good at beating my son, perhaps they can help set Katsuki straight since well he could have someone better than him to teach him a lesson. Say you married?"

"I was, but my husband was killed." Mitsuki regretted asking that question.

"I'm so sorry." Mitsuki responded.

"It's fine. It was long ago before my boys were born. Really my boys are the only thing I have in the world."

"I can imagine." Mitsuki responds

"But ever since they were diagnosed Quirkless, I have been training them hard to defend themselves in this world of Quirks teaching them how to shoot guns, kill a man with knives or their bare hands and etcetera."

"You know, I already respect you, a single mother trying to juggle work and raising her kids, as well teaching her children how to protect themselves all while risking her life. I respect that." Mitsuki says.

Inko was honestly surprised. If she told people her occupation and etcetera, many people would be afraid of her or tell her to find another profession considering she has blood on her hands. Although in truth fighting alongside motherhood is only thing Inko really knows especially coming from a military family.

"To be fair, fighting and motherhood are the only things I really know." Inko says.

The door to the Midoriya's apartment opens.

"Mom were back!" Izuku announces.

"Did you get along?" Mitsuki asks.

"Yes." Katsuki says in a tone of defeat.

"Now what have we learned brat?" Mitsuki continues.

"That not all Quirkless people are worthless peons." Katsuki says admitting defeat.

"Well to be truthful, the only discrimination the Quirkless face are mainly in childhood. Adults don't judge the Quirkless for their lack of quirk but rather for who they are." Inko adds in.

"So even though my son's lives will get better as people will see them less for their quirklessness, I still trained my sons to defend themselves so they can grow up feeling confident." Inko continues.

"Now that you three have gotten along, what now for you three?" Mitsuki says happy that they settled their differences.

"Hey Broccoli twins wanna see my All Might Collection?" Katsuki asks his former rivals.

"Sure/Why Not?" Both twins respond.

"And by the way, our names are Izuku and Ikki." Izuku replies.

"Don't care about your dumb names. Now let's go to my house!"

The moms laughed at Katsuki's statement by as the kids left to go to the Bakugou's house.

"Looks like everything worked out in the end Mitsuki." Inko happily replies.

"Well I was worried that Katsuki's attitude will bite him in the ass."

"But people change. Your son will look back and realize the things he has done in the past. He's still a child so its not too late for him to change."

"You know, its going to be interesting how things are going to be now that your sons are here."

"Indeed, it will be. Speaking of that, what does Katsuki want to do when he grows up?"

"Believe it or not, a hero." Mitsuki deadpans.

"Not with that attitude." Inko jokingly states.

"How about your sons?"

"They never asked. Although they have been interested in joining the JSDF. And well even though Japan has never been in war since Nineteen-Forty-Five, I just hope they never become Private Military Contractors and see combat once they are discharged."

"I can understand that. You want them to live life at the fullest."

"Let's hope my boys never have to come to that lifestyle." Inko says.

"Hey wanna keep in contact?" Mitsuki asks

"Sure, here's my phone number."

* * *

Elsewhere

**Location: **Unknown

In a complex hidden located somewhere unknown, two individuals identified as Poseidon and Prometheus reach out to three dangerous individuals for a mission.

"I won't reveal my identity but call me Poseidon, I am a part of an international network called the Cartel. I won't reveal the extent of this organization I work for, but you will find out the longer you work for us."

"And like my associate Poseidon please call me Prometheus." Another voice states in a Russian accent.

"We have reached out to you because we have a mission for you to complete for us." Prometheus continues.

"Any questions?" Prometheus asks.

"Is this connection secure?" A voice on the other end asks.

"This connection line is secure. No one is listening to us. You can speak freely. Identify yourselves." Poseidon states.

"Piet Vermaak. Currently in charge of the Killmonger Battalion. Ex-South African Army Special Forces. Ex-Private Military Contractor for Watchgate Services. My Quirk: Bullseye, I can never miss my aim… Dead for two years my records state, although that's a lie I made up." A voice in an Afrikaans accent calls out.

"Bardon Schaeffer. Leader of the Black Tusk Strike Unit. Ex-US Army Special Forces and Ex-CIA. Quirk: Quirkless … Status: Dead for five years." Another voice in a North American accent states.

"Nikita Dragovich. The Pack Leader of the White Wolves Regiment. Former Officer of the Russian Army Rapid Response Force "Werewolves". Ex-Private Military Contractor for the Sergey-Volk Executive Response. Quirk: Thought Persuasion, I mean how do you think I go far? My Status: I never faked my death so records state still alive…." Another voice states in a thick Russian accent.

"You are exactly the people we need." Poseidon on the other line speaks.

"Schaeffer, you and your Black Tusk Strike Unit have failed at eliminating Inko and the Baseline Group, but your ruthlessness and efficiency in battle has nonetheless caught our attention, which is why we want to hire you again. Although Schaeffer's mission to wipe out Baseline failed, he was nonetheless successful in secretly aiding the rebels in overthrowing that local government back in South America." Prometheus continues for Poseidon.

"Now back on the subject." Prometheus says.

"What's the mission?" Schaeffer asks

"Ever heard of Gohar Sharif?" Poseidon on the other line asks.

"A shady Indian Businessman with suspicious ties to crime and corruption. As well Gohar owns a growing Pro-Hero Agency in India." Says Schaeffer.

"That is correct, we wish to make Gohar who is our dearest colleague climb the social ladder."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Dragovich asks.

"We want to trigger another war in the disputed border region of Kashmir between India and Pakistan." Poseidon states.

"Doing that, Governor of Kashmir Nirupam Savarkar has to be removed violently to ensure Gohar's political ascension." Prometheus states

"Given our joint-effort along with the proper men and resources, we'll be able to deal with it." Piet replies.

"Although I am concerned of external interferences." Says Schaeffer cutting in on the conversation.

"Don't worry about the public, the events would look like skirmish between India and Pakistan devolving into a violent border war. And once Governor Savarkar is out the picture, Gohar and his Pro-Heroes will come in and save the day along with the rest of the Indian Army quelling the Pakistani incursion." Poseidon says.

"Piet, Bardon and Dragovich, you lead your own private mercenary armies – The Killmongers, the Black Tusks and the White Wolves. But we the Cartel are connected to various armed groups around the world from Militias to Mercenaries to Rogue Military Forces. We can use our connections to contact Rogue Elements of the Pakistani Army and Pakistani National Guard to aid in your efforts. The Rogue Elements of the Pakistani Military can provide both support for your men as well as a distraction for the media. Don't worry about costs or resources, we'll provide you the resources needed, as well we'll have it all covered on our end." Poseidon continues.

"Now, let's get this show on the road." Prometheus announces.

**A Day Later**

**Location:** South Asia, Indo-Pakistani Border near the Kashmir Region.

**Date:** April 5, 2350

**Time: **12:05AM

In the dead of night, the mission would proceed as planned. No one would suspect the attack, the Indian Army would be on constant alert, although they won't be prepared with just how massive the scale of this attack would be.

Schaeffer and his Black Tusk Soldiers were by the border gates on the Indian side with the corpses of some Indian soldiers they had silently killed. The Black Tusks had completed their first part of the plan clearing the entrance gate for the Rogue Pakistani Army. Schaeffer having cleared the border gates would allow the Rogue Pakistani Troops to attack without having to face enemy fire.

"Vermaak, are you and the Killmonger Battalion ready?" Schaeffer asks.

"Yes, my Killmongers are ready for battle. We'll be airdropped as soon as the battle begins." Vermaak replies.

The Killmongers were all ready currently inside of a Mi-24 Hind Helicopter. About the Killmongers membership, every single one of the Mercenaries in the Killmonger Battalion was a hardened veteran having fought in the many war-torn regions of Africa.

"Dragovich? What's the status on your White Wolves?" Vermaak asks.

"We are ready as well." Dragovich replies where he and his White Wolves ready waiting to move on once the Rogue Pakistani Army Units begin their assault. The White Wolves due to the mercenary group's status as Ex-Russian Army Special Forces, they are all battle-hardened veterans prepared to face anything, thus this mission would be a simple task for them.

"Once the Pakistanis begin their assault, you will all go into the Mansion and kill the Governor while everyone else is occupied with the fighting." Prometheus states on everyone's comms.

"General Abbasi. You and your Forces may begin the assault." Poseidon orders the Rogue Pakistani Army General.

Then shortly after Poseidon's orders, a flare would shoot up at the sky, that was the signal.

And thus, the battle would begin, that meant that the mission is a go. Pakistani Soldiers along with Armoured Vehicles, Tanks and Aircraft would flood through the Indian border into Kashmir. What it would see is brutal fighting where Pakistani Forces would partake in vicious combat against the Indian Forces.

The Pakistani Army would provide the distraction needed for the Mercenaries. With the Pakistani and Indian armies all preoccupied with each other, the three Mercenary Groups were now clear to move in and kill the governor.

Just after five minutes of fighting, the entire region was ravaged and in ruins.

"We should move in before the Pakistani Forces are either repelled or the Indians send in reinforcements." Schaeffer says.

"Da." Dragovich replies.

A Little Later

**Location:** South Asia, India, Kashmir.

**Date:** April 5, 2350

**Time: **12:35AM

The Mercenaries would converge to the mansion's location avoiding areas that were under intense fighting.

Most of the area where the Mercenaries were at were all clear. Wherever the Pakistani Forces were, the entire Indian Army in Kashmir would be there fighting them.

They were clear to move to the mansion. While the Pakistani Forces were distracting the Indian Army, the Mercenaries were deep in Indian territory. Most of the Indian Army would send their forces into the front to fight the Pakistani Forces up close, not even realizing the Mercenaries were deep behind their lines.

The Mercenaries would however encounter some Indian Soldiers holding their position, but the skilled mercenaries would effortlessly gun them down. For the most part they would run into some patrols, although it wasn't enough to cause the mercenaries trouble.

After moving through three street blocks, the Black Tusks and the White Wolves would reach the mansion. But there would be one problem, the mansion was heavily fortified where there were Indian Soldiers everywhere. Understandable considering the Savarkar's status as Kashmir's Governor.

The Killmongers were still in the Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopter flying near the mansion, due to the chaos of the fighting, no one was paying attention to the Attack Helicopter all too focused either fleeing or fighting.

But the Indian Soldiers seeing the Mi-24 Attack Helicopter would fire at it with their Excalibur Assaults Rifles. The Mi-24 is called a flying tank for a reason and the 5.56 rounds fired from the Indian Soldiers' Excalibur Rifles would do nothing but leave a few very little dents on the Mi-24.

Piet wanting to return the favour orders the Killmonger's Mi-24 Pilot to unleash the Mi-24's firepower.

"Hertzog blast them all to hell."

The Mi-24 Attack Helicopter would unleash its heavy firepower at the mansion's fortifications. The Mi-24 would fire its UB-32 Missile Launcher systems and UPK-23-250 Auto Cannons unleashing a hell storm of S-5 Rockets and GSh-32L Bullets.

The Mi-24's armaments would easily tear apart and obliterate the Indian Soldiers at the mansion with its firepower.

The fortifications on the mansion would be cleared, thus the mercenaries would move in. Any Indian soldier that had survived the Attack Helicopters firepower would be finished off by the mercenaries.

Along with destroying the fortifications, the Mi-24 would hover by the mansion's roof where Killmonger Mercenaries would rappel down and enter through the mansion's roof.

The Black Tusks and the White Wolves would prepare to breach the mansion. But inside the Indian Soldiers would aim their Rifles at the door. The Governor meanwhile would cower in fear.

The Killmongers having already rappelled down to the mansion's roof via the Mi-24 would drop flashbangs down on the Governor's Soldiers from the ceiling windows.

Once the Flashbangs had detonated, the Black Tusks and White Wolves hearing the bang would breach through the doors and dispatch the disoriented Indian Soldiers alongside the Killmongers who also shot at the Indian Troops from the ceiling's windows.

After dispatching the Governor's Soldiers, the Killmongers would hold their position on the roof leaving the Black Tusks and the White Wolves to do the rest of the work.

The Black Tusks and the White Wolves would fight their way through the mansion cutting down the Governor's Soldiers effortlessly.

The Mercenaries would find the Governor cowering in his room.

"Please don't kill me! I'll pay you all the money you could possibly ever want." The Governor had pleaded.

But before the Governor could continue his pleading, Schaeffer would personally pump the Governor full of 45. ACP Rounds from his KRISS Vector Submachine Gun.

"Mission complete; the Governor is no longer a problem." Schaeffer says to his employers.

"Good, now all three of you pull out." Poseidon says to the Black Tusks, White Wolves and Killmongers.

After the Mercenaries were long gone having retreated to the Pakistani side of the border, Gohar and India's Pro-Heroes along with Indian Army reinforcements would come in and save the day.

"Now this is where Gohar steps in." Prometheus states.

"Gohar, you and your Pro-Heroes are a go!" Poseidon then orders.

"My pleasure" Gohar says on the comms.

And thus, India's Pro-Heroes under Gohar would save the day.

From there a bunch of people appearing like figures from Indian mythology would come in and unleash their Quirks on the Pakistani Soldiers.

There would be a variety of Pro-Heroes all with unique and powerful quirks.

An example of a Pro-Hero – The Elephas Man was a giant and rather extremely muscular man with a mutation quirk that made him have appearance of an Elephant. Elephas Man would charge at a Pakistani Al-Khalid MBT-2000 Tank ramming it causing it to violently tip over. As well bullets would bounce off Elephas Man due to his extremely strong and iron-like flesh, for his Quirk not only made him have elephant's appearance but made him extremely strong and durable.

Another example of an Indian Pro-Hero named The Lighter was dressed like the Fire God Agni. Said Pro-Hero would incinerate the Pakistani Soldiers unleashing a rather very powerful Fire Quirk on them.

However, something would not appear according to plan but would work in the Cartel's favour would happen. Pakistan's Pro-Heroes whom were also nearby seeing what was happening would intervene aiding the Pakistani Forces (Pakistan's Pro-Heroes not realizing this Unit of Pakistani Army Soldiers was Rogue) clashing with the Indian Pro-Heroes.

Thus, the Clash of Heroes would begin. Both Pakistan and India's Pro-Heroes along side Pakistan and India's Militaries clashing would receive more media attention causing the situation to become even more known.

At the end of the day,the Pakistani Forces along with Pakistan's Pro-Heroes would be repelled and the Indian Army would retake the area.

* * *

The aftermath of the incident would be major. The aftermath had caused a massive drop in Indo-Pakistani Relations where it was at an all time low never seen before. Pakistani Army General Abbasi whom lead the Pakistani Forces into Kashmir was found mysteriously dead with a bullet wound to the head. As well due to Pakistani Pro-Heroes partaking in illegal entry into Kashmir to aid the Pakistani Army Forces, it had reinforced Pakistan's role as an aggressor.

But to the Cartel their plan for Gohar ended in massive success. Gohar and his Pro-Heroes would become famous from the incident, as well Gohar's Pro-Heroes would receive even more fame for defending India against the Pakistani aggression that really was engineered by the Cartel. Gohar would end up becoming Kashmir's Governor for his role, as well would end up becoming influential entering politics after his role for ending said border clash, thus the Cartel would influence Indian politics.

Regarding the news of Black Tusk, White Wolves and Killmonger Mercenaries, no such report. Thus Schaeffer, Dragovich and Vermaak were all in the clear.

Indeed, to the public, this incident appeared like a border skirmish devolving into a war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Six Years Later. **

**Location:** East Asia, Japan, Musutafu

**Date: **May 7, 2356

**Time: **4:24

A lot has changed in the Six Years following the Midoriya's return to Japan. Baseline has grown becoming one of Japan's largest Private Military Companies thanks to ongoing funding and contracts from the Yaoyorozus. Not only that but the Midoriyas and the Yayorozus are family friends having grown very close. As well along with strong relations between the families, Ikki is currently dating the Yaoyorozu's daughter Momo.

But along with Baseline expanding into one of Japan's largest PMCs, Inko would get the organization involved in illegal activities mainly in Vigilantism. That and secretly using her own company assets, she would form a Vigilante Paramilitary Group called the Secret Army Front, which in truth is Baseline's Vigilante Branch. Inko had formed the Vigilante Group as a cover for Baseline to privately investigate those who killed her husband. Not only that, but the Vigilante Group was formed as a means to keep Baseline personnel active and on their feet for they haven't been fighting in a warzone for many years. As well, Inko isn't also fond of Pro-Heroes because of they dress up in silly flashy costumes that screams easy target, as well are all attention whores looking for fame.

The Baseline Mercenaries would work as SAF Paramilitaries on the side. As well along with SAF membership open to Baseline personnel, it would mostly consist of Ex-Police and Ex-JSDF Personnel. The group is sworn to secrecy where information on the Secret Army Front to the public is obscure at best.

Although Inko has been very busy running two armed organizations, one being a private military company and the other a secret vigilante paramilitary force. Although both Baseline and SAF commanders have been helping Inko at micromanaging and maintaining the groups.

When the boys caught wind of their mom's vigilante activities, they wanted in. Inko refused to let her sons partake in her dangerous and illegal activities, plus she feared they may get arrested or worse, killed. But they were stubborn and insist that their training not go to waste. As a result, she reluctantly let them work for her, but they may only partake in missions where the risk of death or arrest is extremely low.

Currently Izuku and Ikki now fourteen were on a mission. The twins are both on a rooftop of a skyscraper lying prone with Izuku wielding an M82A1 Sniper Rifle and Ikki spotting for Izuku.

"Izu, Ikki are you both in position?"

"Yep, I am on a roof with a .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle ready to blow some guys head off." Izuku states.

"He'll be there anytime, so be prepared to fire." Inko states.

"Let's hurry up, I've got a date and a movie with Momo at six."

"Right." Inko continues.

"Also remember Izu, Ikki once Izu takes the shot, pull out immediately and take everything you have with you leave nothing behind. The sound of a 50. Caliber Rifle is really loud will attract the attention of all Police and Pro-Heroes." Inko says.

The target the boys were after was a Drug Trafficker named Ryu Katsumoto, someone who is a part of the Yakuza or rather what's left of it. He had been trading a drug called Trigger, which has been recently causing problems.

The boys were waiting there for a good hour waiting for their target.

A couple of Black SUVs pull up on the plaza, Izuku and Ikki both take notice.

A bunch of men in black suits step out of the SUVs, among them is one Ryu Katsumoto whom is dressed in a gray suit.

The target was extremely far away. But thanks to the wonders of the Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle, this Rifle can shoot as far as 1800 meters.

"Target is 1200 meters."

Seeing the target's distance, as well as hearing his brothers' observation he would adjust his sights on his scope and the direction of his rifle. Izuku had to consider the velocity of where the bullet would hit. As well Izuku had to consider wind direction where wind can affect the bullet's trajectory causing the bullet to drift sideways and not hit the target.

Izuku would finally adjust his scope and his rifle direction to align to his target.

And Izuku would pull the Trigger.

The bullet would travel 1200 meters. And the 50. BMG Round would hit the target on the head causing Ryu's head to explode like a watermelon.

"Mission complete." Izuku says on the comms. To restate, death isn't something they are afraid of or are particularly affected by. They were trained and conditioned by their mother to deal with it. As well psychologically they are different from any ordinary person.

"Jesus that was loud, I heard it all the way from the apartment, you should leave now before the entire Police Force and the city's Pro-Heroes converge to your position." Inko says.

Due to how loud the 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle was, the entire city had heard the shot. That being said, the boys had worn ear protection, since the rifle is so loud that when shot it can cause serious damage to hearing.

Izuku would immediately disassemble the Rifle with Ikki helping him. The parts of the disassembled rifle would then be stored in both Izuku and Ikki's backpack. They would then immediately leave the building after disassembling the rifle. Before leaving Izuku not wanting to leave a trace, would pick up the bullet casing placing it in a small plastic bag so that the scent of gunpowder doesn't spread.

"Hurry up, a getaway is waiting for you." Inko says on the comms.

The boys would enter the skyscraper through the rooftop's door. The boys were currently in disguise wearing surgical masks as well dressed as maintenance workers; where they didn't look out of entirely out of place for where they were.

The boys would take the elevator from the fortieth floor to the garage where their getaway was waiting.

"Hey guys get in before your mom kills me." The getaway would say upon seeing the boys.

"Now to get back home and prepare for a date." Ikki says getting into the car.

Its a Friday signifying the weekend; thus, the boys were eager to get the mission done. Ikki has a date with Momo while Izuku had promised to go hang out with Katsuki at the Arcade.

The car would speed off into the street and disappear.

Eraserhead

Today was not Shouta's day.

The arrest he was supposed to make had died. His head blew up like a watermelon thanks to some faraway shot from a Sniper Rifle.

One of the cops had a quirk that allowed him to see where shots came from. Said cop determined where the shot came from where all the cops would converge to said skyscraper.

Determined to find out who killed his arrest, Eraserhead and the cops would arrive at the direction of the shot came from.

Eraserhead and the cops would come to the rooftop where there would be nothing but the smell of gunpowder residue.

There is nothing left, Eraserhead would ask witnesses if they saw anything suspicious. Most of the response from witnesses' state they saw nothing out of the ordinary, except hearing an extremely gunshot from a sniper rifle.

Seeing as witnesses had yielded no results, Eraserhead decided to check the building's cameras. From there he and the cops would go the building's security office.

"Now to see who our Sniper is." Eraserhead says as he and the police approach the security office.

"How can I help you?" The Security Guard asks.

"Sir, my I review your security footage?" Shouta asks the Security Guard.

"Go ahead." The Security Guard says, as he allows the Underground Pro-Hero and the Police to review the security footage.

The footage they found had yielded some results. The Pro-Hero and the Police would see footage of two men dressed as maintenance workers arriving at the rooftop, from there they would take out mechanical parts from their backpacks and assemble it together. It was from there that Shouta Aizawa released they were assembling a Sniper Rifle and a big one at that.

The two men would lie down on position with one aiming the Rifle at where his arrest was, while the other was spotting for him. The footage would go on for an hour where they would lie in position waiting for their target.

After an hour of footage passed, the man with the 50. Caliber rifle would shoot at Shouta's arrest. Immediately after shooting, the men would disassemble the rifle and separate the rifle's parts in two separate backpacks. As well right as they were leaving, one of them would pick up a casing not leaving behind a trace of evidence. And then they left.

Shouta tried to identify the men, but they wore surgical masks, so it was hard to determine who they really were.

But whoever they were, they were professionals. And I'm pretty sure it's hard to get a high-powered sniper rifle in Japan, especially with the current gun and quirk laws that are in place. And these guys whoever they were, they were incredibly patient waiting for about an hour for their target to arrive, they were like those military snipers who are patient and stay in place for a long time.

Shouta wanted to look more into who he is dealing with.

Now to investigate.

Ikki

**Location:** East Asia, Japan, Musutafu – Pine Tree Park

**Date: **May 7, 2358

**Time: **6:30

After their mission, Ikki and Momo went on for their date. The couple is currently walking along the park both happy and holding hands.

"Hey Momo. What are your plans for school?" Ikki asks.

"I've been recommended to UA; I've told you this before." Momo responds.

"I know. Although, I'm worried that once you're in UA, it'll be hard seeing you as often." Ikki says.

"Don't worry, we'll still see each other as usual, it's not like I'm moving in there." Momo reassures.

"I know, but like I don't want some jerk with a flashy quirk steal you away from me." Ikki replies.

"They'll have to try more than to steal me from you for having some flashy Quirk. Besides, we've known each other since we were eight." Momo continues to reassure.

"Still, I mean I'm just a Quirkless guy who doesn't really have anything special to offer." Ikki states.

"Don't say that about yourself, you're Ikki and your special to me."

"Thanks Momo."

In the distance, a gruff man of western descent dressed in a suit observes them. Ikki takes notice and waves back at them.

"Looks like you brought Max."

"You know ever since I've started dating you, my dad has been getting Max to watch us to ensure you don't do anything wrong to me."

"Hey Max, she's in good hands." Ikki jokingly shouts.

Listening to Max Payne's story, Ikki couldn't help but feel bad with how much the former Pro-Hero had been through. Losing his wife and daughter, losing his closest friends and colleagues as well having been framed, all of it contributing to alcoholism and his addiction to Painkillers. Although ever since he worked with the Yaoyorozu's as their bodyguard they helped him get cleaned.

"Listen here kid, I don't really care what you two do. But you try to harm you, boy there will be hell to pay." Max replies.

"Woah their Max, she's just as valuable to me as she is to you." Ikki reassures.

"Okay, you can stop now you two." Momo says butting in trying to prevent the situation from escalating even further.

"Sorry. You two go back to your date, pretend I'm not here." Max apologizing to Momo for intimidating her date.

Max walks away although he keeps his eyes on the kids. And just as Max pulls out a Flask full of whiskey.

"Max don't you dare." Momo says noticing Max pulling the Flask out of his Suit's inner pocket.

"Sorry." Max puts the Flask back in his Suit pocket.

"Now we should go, the movie's about to start in thirty minutes." Izuku says.

"Likewise."

Izuku

**Location:** East Asia, Japan, Musutafu – Bespin Arcade

**Date: **May 7, 2356

**Time: **6:38

Meanwhile at an Arcade, both Izuku and Katsuki were both playing the Arcades, as well talking about how their lives are.

"Hey Izu, where's Ikki?" Katsuki asks

"On a date with the heir of Yaoyorozu Family."

"How romantic of Ikki." Katsuki scoffs

"So, I heard from your mom your going to UA."

"Yep, and I'm going to be The Best Damn Hero in the world."

"Well, make sure you don't end up like Captain Celebrity. I mean fame and wealth go to his head and well look where he had ended up, becoming a train wreck losing his marriage and his reputation following numerous lawsuits."

"Pfffftt, well he was weak. I'll be better than that poser. Besides, he was doing that all for sex, for me its all about kicking ass and making names." Katsuki replies.

"Still though, with your Quirk don't try to cause any collateral damage."

"Don't tell me how to use my Quirk!" Katsuki responds annoyed at Izuku.

"Speaking of that, I just thought of a Hero name for you – Hand Grenade." Izuku continues

"Hand Grenade?" Katsuki asks confused as to why his Hero name is Hand Grenade.

"I mean your hands explode from your nitroglycerin sweat and you know what else explodes from hands? Hand Grenades."

"Very funny Izu."

"No seriously. It works."

"Well, I thought my name would be Lord Explosion Murder!" Katsuki says with a sadistic grin.

Izuku could only look at Katsuki in disappointment. Shacking his head, Izu lets out a small chuckle.

"Seriously? That sounds like a Villains name."

"Well, it sounds better than your lame ass Hand Grenades."

"Nah ah." Izuku shoots back.

"Is so!" Katsuki responds.

After a few minutes of arguing, both boys get bored and proceed to playing more games on the Arcade. Izuku notices something, a new arcade system he has never seen before. On the frame of the Arcade, it showed illustrations of Soldiers and a warzone on the background. The Arcade Game in question was a shooter of a military theme.

"Hey, is that new Duty of War?" Izuku asks seeing the Arcade.

"Yep kid. It just came in today." The owner says as he is walking by.

"Hey Katsu, wanna go at it?" Izuku says as he walks toward the Arcade and inserts his coins and picks up the Arcade System's Rifle which is object used for the Game.

"Nah, who needs guns if I have a strong quirk?" Katsuki responds sarcastically.

"Your loss." Izuku replies as he is raising the Arcade System's Rifle and aiming it at the screen.

Izuku would be incredibly skilled at the game. He would display fast reflexes dodging every shot from the virtual enemy soldiers in the game, as well nailing with every single shot in rapid succession. Being so skilled he is, Izuku would attract a crowd of onlookers noticing how good he is at Duty of War. Katsuki however is used to seeing it since that's what the Midoriya Twins are talented at, that and being trained by mom who is Ex-Military.

Izuku would beat the game within forty minutes of playing defeating the final boss.

"Hey. it's getting late, we should go back to your place." Izuku says.

"Whatever." Katsuki replies.

Both boys would go to the Bakugou's house. They would stop by a vending machine, Katsuki would purchase an energy drink, while Izuku would just purchase a bottle of water.

"Water is lame." Katsuki remarks.

"Water is healthy, that thing you call a drink will cause your heart to stop." Izuku replies.

"Yeah right. My heart is strong, stronger than yours!" Katsuki yells all while posing with his biceps.

"You know considering how the UA entrance exam is in ten months, I recommend you start training for that exam. I can give you a schedule giving you some military training." Izuku says.

"You know because you beat my ass when we were eight with those moves, I may take up your offer." Katsuki says.

Walking under a bridge the boys would unknowingly be trailed by a mass of sludge. It would creep out of the sewer grate, it's odor reeking and it's appearance hideous.

"Finally, a body to take over. But which will should I take? Looks like there's one way to find out." The sludge says in a disgusting tone.

The villain would then out of nowhere jump at the boys, Izuku would immediately notice movement and the horrible odor where he would dive out of the way pulling Katsuki with him. Izuku and Katsuki would dodge the Sludge Villain much to the surprise of Katsuki and the frustration of the Sludge Villain.

"What the hell!?" Katsuki yelled in surprise of Izuku's action.

"Just saved your ass from this fucker." Izuku says as he is pointing towards the Sludge Villain

Katsuki seeing the threat would get up and prepare to use his Quirk on the Sludge Villain. Izuku meanwhile would get in a prepared Close-Quarter-Combat stance.

"Come on and let me have a body." The Sludge Villain says in his gross tone.

The Villain's statement led to Katsuki showing an expression of disgust and anger towards the Villain. Izuku meanwhile kept a neutral resting face knowing to not show any emotion, as expressing emotion can be a weakness that opponents can exploit.

"Well come and get it you disgusting son of a bitch." Katsuki yells.

"**I AM HERE!" **A voice projects. The voice, it was none other than Number One Pro-Hero ALL MIGHT.

Before the Villain could do anything, All Might comes out of nowhere and splatters the Sludge Villain all over the walls with a strong punch. All Might then picks up an empty water bottle and contains the Sludge Villain in the empty bottle.

"**I see I came just in time before he could** **do anything to you."** The Pro-Hero says to the boys.

"We could've handled him!" Katsuki yells in anger at All-Might for interrupting their duel with the Sludge Villain.

"Katsu, I think it'd be better if we left it to the pros." Izuku responds calmly.

"Yeah, but what's a future Pro-Hero supposed to be if he can't fight a villain?!" Katsuki replies.

All-Might couldn't help but chuckle at the arrogant blonde. But hearing Katsuki mention being a future Pro-Hero, became curious as to which Hero School the blonde would attend.

"**Young man, what Hero School are planning to attend?"** All Might asks Bakugou.

"UA. Because it's the best school in the world and everything else is weak shit. I mean you came from there, for I Katsuki Bakugou intend to be the greatest goddamn hero there is in the world!" Katsuki responds.

All-Might was unnerved by the blonde boy's vulgarity. But then he redirected his attention to the green haired boy.

"**What about you?" **

"Well to introduce myself, my name is Izuku Midoriya and I have no interest or intention of ever becoming a hero, for I am Quirkless. Although I am interested in following in my mother's footsteps partaking in Military Service. I am planning to attend the Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy." Izuku states in a neutral tone.

"**Well I hope both of you have a good journey to where your headed. Now I must go and turn in this fugitive."** All-Might says as he jumps and flies away.

"Well that was interesting." Izuku states.

"Honestly, I'm glad I grew out of All-Might."

"We should get back before your mom kills you."

"Yeah let's go, don't want to deal with the hag."

Both boys continue to proceed down the street. Going through a crowded district headed for the subway. Walking through the crowded district the boys would be greeted by an explosion.

"What the hell?" Katsuki yells.

The same sludge villain that tried to jump Izuku and Katsuki would be causing chaos. From there Pro-Heroes and the Police would try to contain the crowds cordoning off the area where the Sludge Villain was wrecking havoc. Thankfully there was no one there where the Sludge Villain was, but someone had to do something. But something caught Izuku's eye. There was a blonde man who was incredibly skinny like a skeleton, his hairstyle and some casual clothing resembling that of All-Might.

The man didn't notice Izuku staring at him, Katsuki seeing at where Izuku was staring at notices the man.

"What's with that skeletor looking guy?" Katsuki says noticing him.

"I don't know, also notice how his hair and outfit resembles All-Might's." Izuku says.

Katsuki notices and makes a mental comparison of that man's and All-Might's. As well he notices that guy wearing the same white T-shirt and green cargo pants as All-Might's.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe a crazed stalker of All-Might?"

"Probable."

But then a young boy walks out of a building totally oblivious of the situation. The Sludge Villain noticing the child, leaps toward the child. As a result, the child would struggle trying to free itself from the Sludge Villain.

"Why aren't the Heroes helping?" A man yells.

"I can't watch this!" Another says.

"Do something at least!" Another yells.

Katsuki and Izuku are both enraged as to why the heroes aren't helping.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING JUST STANDING THERE!" Katsuki says yelling at the Heroes.

"I'm sorry kid, but our Quirks aren't suited for this kind of situation." The hero responds.

Then Katsuki decides to do the unthinkable.

"IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING THEN I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Katsuki says as he jumps over the boundary and tries to help the kid.

"Katsu!" Izuku yells.

"Kid get back here." A Pro-Hero yells.

"It's not safe get back now!" A Police Officer yells.

"_I don't care if the old hag kills me, I'm saving this kid!" _Katsuki says mentally.

Katsuki runs towards the Sludge Villain much to the surprise of the Sludge Villain who notices the racket going on at the police barricade. Seeing as Katsuki runs toward him, he releases the kid who runs away.

"Well looks like it's my lucky day." The Sludge Villain says.

As the Sludge Villain closes in on Katsuki something strange happens. Izuku takes a quick glance and sees All-Might appear in the same place of that skinny man.

Back with Katsuki, Katsuki would use his Quirk on the Sludge Villain his palms unleashing explosions on the Villain. The blast would knock back the Sludge Villain, but the Sludge would reform and continue moving towards Katsuki.

"Shit, again. Come on you son of a bitch!"

Katsuki lets off another blast having a direct hit splattering him. Although the scattered pieces of the splattered Sludge Villain to quickly reform his body.

"God Damn!" The Sludge Villain yells in pain indicating that the second blast was effective.

"_Well that worked. Guess I should keep hitting him until-"_ Katsuki is cut off from continuing his thought when All-Might walks up right next to him placing his hand on Katsuki's shoulder.

"**Excuse me young man, I'll take it from here." **

All-Might walks closer and unleashes a very powerful punch on the Sludge Villain.

"**DETROIT SMASH!" **All-Might yells as he launches his punch.

The punch unleashed a strong shockwave effectively splattering the Sludge Villain all over the place and leaving the Sludge unconscious. As well along with splattering the Sludge Villain, the punch apparently caused it to rain. All-Might would promptly put the Sludge in an empty bottle and hand it to the Cops.

Katsuki meanwhile would be scolded by the Pro-Heroes for being reckless and risking his life, although some Pro-Heroes praised him for his quirk.

After that, both Izuku and Katsuki had left.

"Looks like the Old Hag going to kill me." Katsuki says.

"You know I think that guy is All-Might." Izuku says looking as though he is lost in thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"When you were trying to save that kid, I looked at where that skeletor guy was and in his place was All-Might."

Out of nowhere, All-Might comes out surprising both boys.

"**I AM HERE." **All-Might announces.

"You know you don't have to announce if you are here." Izuku says unfazed by his introduction.

"**Young man, why did you step in?" **

"Because all of the heroes were being big pussies not saving that kid." Katsuki proudly proclaims. All-Might chuckles although he is still uneasy with Katsuki's vulgarity.

Both boys notice All-Might steaming.

"Mr. Might should we be worried as to why you are steaming?" Izuku says noticing, Katsuki also showing an expression of worry agreeing with Izuku.

"_**Shit I'm out of time."**_

= POOF =

And from the explosion of steam comes the Skeletor guy in the place of All-Might.

"Looks like my theory is correct after all." Izuku states from his observation.

"Geez, you need more meat!" Katsuki says in surprise seeing as how skinny All-Might's true form is.

"**This is who I really am." **All-Might admits knowing he is not getting out of this.

"So you're really All-Might? Are you sure you're not some other person with a disguise quirk?" Izuku asks.

"**No, it's All-Might one-hundred percent. You're looking at him." **

"Let me guess. A Quirk that gives you a buff form which explains your strength." Izuku states in observation. Katsuki meanwhile is in shock seeing that Izuku's theory was correct.

"**Good observation kid, although you're wrong on that." **

All-Might lifts his shirt up and exposes his massive wound on his abdomen.

"**I got this from a villain attack a few years ago. And because of that I lost most of my stomach and a small part of my lungs." **

"So your weak form?"

"**Because I've lost most of my stomach, I haven't been able to properly eat thus why I look so malnourished. Of course, my Quirk has been able to maintain my original form." **

"Back to the point. Why are you here?" Izuku says.

"**Oh right. Excuse me young Bakugou." **Katsuki snaps out of it and focuses on All-Might.

"**For long I have been looking for a successor and you young man are the one. For you will inherit my Quirk." **

"I'm sorry. But what the fuck?" Katsuki says.

Izuku meanwhile is silent but looks surprised at what All-Might had just said.

"But that's not possible!" Izuku says out of the blue.

"**Oh with my quirk it is. Now that you know my secret, please don't tell anyone about this."**

"Don't worry if we tried to people won't believe us." Katsuki states.

"**Now young Bakugou meet me at Dagobah Beach at 5AM Tomorrow. Young Midoriya you may come too."**

"All-Might, I'll accept your training. But I won't accept your Quirk, for my Quirk is strong as it is! Give it to someone like this guy." Katsuki states proudly while pointing at Izuku who is Quirkless.

"I don't need a Quirk since I have no interest in pursuing a career of being a Pro-Hero. But yes distribute the wealth, give your Quirk to someone who lacks a Quirk."

**"Right then, we'll still train." **

Later

**Location:** Midoriya's Apartment.

**Date: **May 7, 2356

**Time:** 9PM

Ikki would come home from his date with Momo.

"Mom I'm home."

"Oh Ikki, how was your date with Momo?" Inko asks.

"Pretty good." Ikki replies.

"Hey Izu, I heard what happened with Katsu." Ikki says.

"Yeah you know how he is running into problems head on and not even using his brain." Izuku continues.

"Well Katsuki is grounded believe it or not, Mitsuki called me and told me everything and boy she is pissed." Inko states with a laugh.

Throughout the years, the Midoriya's and the Bakugou's had formed a very close bond becoming family friends like the Yayorozus. Heck the Yayorozus also got close with the Bakugou's investing in the fashion company that Masaru works at.

"Well I got to wake early tomorrow at 5."

"What for?" Inko asks.

"To help Bakugou train for UA. He wants me to make his training as hellish as possible." Izuku replies.

"Hey I don't got anything tomorrow, so I'll come." Ikki says.

"_Looks like Ikki is in for one big surprise."_

"I'm going to bed." Izuku says.

Izuku goes to his bed and sleeps. Ikki follows suit wanting to see the "torture" that Katsuki will undergo as training for the next ten months. Although Ikki will learn the truth of All-Might.

* * *

**Datebase:**

**Vigilante Paramilitaries**

With Inko forming a Secret Army Front, Vigilante Paramilitaries are something not unheard of.

In the United States, there also exists a Vigilante Paramilitary Group called the True Sons. Founded by an Ex-US National Guard Soldier named Antwon Ridgeway alongside his comrades from the National Guard. Antwon unhappy with Pro-Heroes saving people for the sake of fame and money, Antwon and his followers had decided to take the law in their own hands in dealing with Villains.

The True Sons started off small but would later expand into one of the largest paramilitary forces in America. Its membership consists of Off-duty or Ex-Law Enforcement and Ex-Military Personnel whom disgruntled with heroes and their handling of crime had joined en masse.

Then there are the other American Vigilante Paramilitary Groups like the Wardogs Battalion (Vigilante Ex-Military Types similar to the True Sons who hold ties to the True Sons), the Spectral Group (Ex-Military Types who consist of mainly Ex-US Military Special Forces) and the Minutemen (Vigilante Ex-Military Types who are rather very Patriotic and Nationalistic obsessed with Old American Symbolism).

Of course, not all Vigilante Paramilitaries are necessarily good.

In Brazil, a Vigilante Paramilitary Group called the Cracha Preto (Black Badge) was founded by a Rogue Ex-Cop named Alvaro Neves and an Ex-Soldier named Milo Rego. And like numerous Vigilante Paramilitaries, the group was made up of off-duty and former police officers, prison guards and soldiers.

But the Group was corrupt to the core for they were never formed with good intentions, they were rather paid off by the rich and wealthy to kill poor people whom the rich viewed as criminals. As well the Cracha Preto had bribed both the Police and Brazil's Pro-Heroes to look away from Vigilante Attacks. The Cracha Preto as well mostly raided the Favelas with the goals of kidnapping and killing Poor Brazilians for the sake of harvesting their organs and selling them for money. The Organization was a major player in the Organ Trafficking Game in Brazil.

It wasn't until an American Ex-Pro-Hero named Max Payne (Who by the way has a Quirk that allows him to slow down his perception of time, as well he is an alcoholic who is also addicted to painkillers) had stopped the Cracha Preto killing its members and leaders, as well revealing the information to the public that had led to mass arrests.

**Profile**

\- Name:Max Payne

\- Birth Date: April 6, 2309

\- Quirk: Adrenaline

\- Occupation: Bodyguard

\- Current Employment: Yaoyorozu Corporation

\- Prior Employment: New York Heroes Agency - Underground Pro-Hero: Gun Rush

**Max Payne**, he used to be an Underground Pro-Hero who went by the name Gun Rush. Max's Quirk Adrenaline allows for Max to make his perception of time go slow.

In terms of his track record, he had stopped a Corrupt Corporation named the Aesir Corporation from distributing drugs shooting his way through New York City. As well he had also brought down the Russian Mafia, all while the Pro-Heroes were too distracted with non-important tasks. His life however has been tragic following the death of his wife and his newborn, with Aesir Corporation being the cause.

In terms of his old hero costume, he dressed in tactical attire, no fond of looking flashy since he was an Underground Pro-Hero, as well he used Firearms mainly Handguns favouring the Colt M1911 and the 9mm Beretta M9. But due to the non-lethal force policy, he would be forced either shoot at a person's non-lethal areas or use Rubber Bullets. Although following his family's death he would disregard the no-kill policy and would go on a violent rampage killing those who had killed his family.

He would destroy the Aesir Corporation and the Russian Mafia. As a result, Max would be rewarded for his role on bringing down Aesir with the information revealed of Aesir's role in manufacturing illegal drugs and the murder of Max's family. But he would-be put-on probation for his rampage due to all the deaths he had caused.

Following that whole tragedy, Max would fall into despair and depression dabbling in painkillers and alcohol.

It would be after he would resign as Pro-Hero where when his probation was up, he would enter the world of Private Security. From there he would take his first job in Brazil, working for the wealthy Branco Family. However more tragedy would strike again, where he would be in a conspiracy involving a kidnapping, a Corrupt Vigilante Paramilitary Force in partaking in organ trafficking, along with a corrupt Brazilian SWAT Unit aiding a Corrupt politician. He would once again save the day, exposing the corruption and the organ-harvesting scandal leading to mass arrests.

It would be until 2352 that the depressed alcoholic painkiller-addicted Ex-Pro-Hero would find work in Japan as a bodyguard for the Yaoyorozu Family. He has been off painkillers thanks to the Yaoyorozu Family's intervention, but he still drinks albeit much less. Plus, he is treated like family by the Yaoyorozu Family where that encouraged him to stop his addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: **Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

**Date: **May 8, 2356

**Time: **5:30

"So, this is All-Might?" Ikki asks appearing unfazed, but internally in shock at seeing All-Might's true form.

"Afraid so." Izuku responds.

"Now let us get this started! What do I do now in this dump of a beach?" Katsuki asks.

"**Clean up this whole beach." **

"Now this is going to be entertaining." Ikki states.

"**We will begin with training." **

"Now to begin. GET YOUR ASS OFF YOUR FEET SOLDIER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? COME ON GET MOVING SOLDIER!" Izuku yells his loudest acting like a drill sergeant. Katsuki for one was surprised seeing Izuku act like this, heck All-Might was even blown away at Izuku's outburst. Izuku never acted like this before.

"Now are you ready for training?" Izuku states having ended his Drill Sergeant Act.

"Okay." Katsuki says in shock blown away by Izuku's Drill Sergeant Act.

Two Months

It would be within two months of Katsuki's training for UA.

Katsuki began to show definition on his body. Izuku and Ikki's military drill style training would greatly help Katsuki, although it would ultimately make Katsuki fear the twins.

Meanwhile Izuku would meet a nice girl named Ochako Uraraka who had moved to Musutafu from the Mie Prefecture. She had come all the way from Mie to just go to UA. Another aspiring hero just like a certain explosive blonde. Of course, that's a story for another time.

Katsuki at this point is struggling and his body in pain from the strenuous workout all while pulling a ton of fridges in a tow.

"COME ON KATSU, YOU CALL THAT MOVING?! MY GRANDMA CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU!" Ikki shouts at the top of his lungs.

"I WILL FUCK YOU UP IF YOU STOP!" Izuku yells with all his lungs.

Four Months

Considering how much progress has been made. Katsuki has improved although there is still a long way to go.

Izuku meanwhile had decided to enroll in a dojo to pass time. There he had met another nice girl named Itsuka Kendo who would fancy Izuku. Izuku having been trained in most modern Military Martial Arts like the Systema, Combat Sambo, Defendu and Krav Maga would use those techniques at the dojo. Using said techniques and besting Kendo would impress the girl, after which she would develop an interest in the green-haired boy. Again, that would be a story for another time, since it's not really relevant for the time being, although it would be important for later.

"RUN FORREST RUN!" Izuku would yell referencing a certain film at Katsuki.

Katsuki would be running with a backpack filled with a ton of bricks, an idea that was devised by the militaristic green-haired twins.

"**You could tone down." **All-Might says sweat dropping at Izuku's act.

"Honestly it's entertaining seeing Katsuki being our bitch for these ten months." Ikki says.

"**LANGUAGE!" **All-Might says blown away at the profanities the boys are employing on Katsuki.

Ten Months

After a long and hard ten months of training, Katsuki was triumphant, he had cleaned the beach as well had gained more muscle mass.

"**Oh my! OH MY!" **All-Might says turning into his buff form impressed at the sight of a clean beach.

"I DID IT! I CLEANED OUT THIS GODDAMN BEACH! AND NOT A SINGLE SPOT LEFT! I'M THE BEST!" Katsuki yells in victory.

"You know, I'm impressed you actually did it."

"**Now would you be willing to accept my Quirk – One for All." **All-Might says offering his Quirk to the blonde.

"About that, I'm still not interested. But I'll think about it. I mean my Quirk is strong enough as it is." Katsuki states.

"Although it would be a wasted opportunity." Ikki states.

"And I said I will think about it." Katsuki responds.

"It looks like our jobs as drill instructors are done." Izuku states.

Later

**Location: **The Gates of UA Academy

**Date: **March 10, 2357

**Time: **15:20

The Midoriya twins would wait for Katsuki outside of the gates of UA.

"Midoriya-Kun!" A girl with a permanent blush and brunette hair calls.

"Ah Uraraka it's nice to see you." Izuku says.

Uraraka then realizes there are two Midoriya's and is visibly confused at the identical twin boys, unsure at which one of the twins is Izuku.

"Uhhhhh." Ochako is frozen confused as to which one is which.

"I believe this guy is Izuku." Ikki clarifies pointing at Izuku.

"What are you doing here?" Ochako says.

"Waiting for a friend who is applying here." Ikki states.

"Hey Assholes! I crushed that Exam!" Katsuki yells walking out of the Gates. His profanity did garner a lot of glances from other UA Applicants and Bystanders.

"That's him." Ikki states.

"Congrats my student." Izuku sarcastically says.

"Hey Round Face, how do you now Izuku?" Katsuki questions having never seen her before.

"Oh, we met months ago when I first moved here from Mie." Ochako answers.

"First Ikki, now Izuku? Damn I'm still single."

"Hey so uh, Ochako wanna hang out later?" Izuku asks.

"Sure, is 6 a good time?" Ochako asks

"Yes." Izuku answers.

"Great! See ya then."

Ochako would leave where she would meet Izuku again. But as the boys began to leave, a skinny All-Might dressed in a suit would come up to them.

"**Izuku and Ikki come with me."** All-Might asks.

"Hey what about me!?" Katsuki asks.

"**You can wait, it won't be long." **

"Fine!" Katsuki says annoyed.

The boys follow All-Might into UA. From there they would pass through the classrooms and the various offices along the way. Since it wasn't the start of a new school year yet the entirety of UA was empty for there were no classes.

Continuing down the large campus of UA, they would go the Principle's Office.

"Ah, so you must be the twins who helped train our promising candidate Bakugo Katsuki." The Bear, Mouse, Dog something in a suit says.

"Yes./That's Right." Both twins say.

"Are you the principle?" Izuku asks.

"That's right. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!" The animal says identifying itself dramatically.

"Okay/Sure." Both twins say sort of confused by that introduction.

"Now you are wondering why you are here." Nezu asks.

"I want to hire your mother and her company to aid with security at UA." Nezu continues.

"And what makes you think hiring a bunch of heavily-armed soldiers-for-hire at a school is a good idea? I mean Baseline is currently working for the Yaoyorozu Corporation providing security mainly as a show of force. Even then, prior to working for the Yaoyorozu's as a security detail, Baseline has been fighting in wars on behalf of militaries and governments across the world. Were not just a security company, Baseline is a private military company – an organization of soldiers-for-hire – mercenaries." Izuku says.

"What about the media? How would people react if one of the best hero schools in the world resorts to hiring a rent-a-soldiers for security? What about the school's reputation?" Ikki continues.

"I'm keeping it under wraps. As well there have been increasing villain attacks lately, so even with the best pro-heroes protecting this school, I would like to be extra cautious by hiring Baseline." Nezu responds.

"Now back on topic. You're wondering why you are here. Well because your mother will be aiding in my school's security, I thought why not pay her back. I mean I heard you trained one of the applicants, a certain hot-headed Bakugou Katsuki. I hear you're both applying for MSDFA? Is that true?" Nezu says.

"We are./Yes." Both twins say.

"How does a recommendation sound? I know people in MSDFA who can accept you without taking the entrance exams. It's the least I can do to pay you back for training an applicant and the fact that I am hiring your mother's private military group for security." Nezu says.

"I mean there isn't much to the exams at all, so sure we'll take your recommendation."

Meanwhile

**Location: **Baseline Group Headquarters

**Date: **March 10, 2357

**Time: **16:30

"Commander. Having done a reconnaissance on Deika City, the Meta Liberation Army consists of at least 90% of Deika City residents including its Pro-Heroes as members." A Baseline Officer named Kazuhira Miller states causing Inko to go wide-eyed.

"For now, Deika City and the Meta Liberation Army aren't our concern for the time being but keep tabs on them. As well monitor all SAF and Baseline personnel who are from Deika City, we can't risk any of those Terrorist Fanatics infiltrating both Baseline and SAF ranks." Inko orders.

"And what if they are?" Miller asks.

"Keep information on potential operations against the Meta Liberation Army away from them. If they find out silence them but do it discreetly. We can't risk any fifth column elements obstructing or sabotaging our efforts when the time comes for when we engage the Meta Liberation Army." Inko orders.

"Right Ma'am."

"Anything else I should know Kaz?" Inko asks.

"We have a request for a contract from UA."

"UA? You mean that Number One Pro-Hero School?" Inko asks.

"Afraid so ma'am."

"What would a Hero School want with a Private Military Company?"

"Apparently they want protection."

"But they already have Pro-Heroes and a Security Company of Rent-a-Cops protecting the school."

"I did ask them, and well they were determined to hire us. Also, they offered a big fat paycheck." Miller answers.

"Well the Yaoyorozus' pay us enough for our services so why should we? But what are UA planning to do this for? Publicity? I mean we already have problems with the Black Tusks."

"The principle wants to try to keep it under wraps."

"I'll think about it."

"Now for the SAF inventory check, what is the loadout for our raid against the Eight Precepts of Death?"

"We've got five Colt M4A1 Assault Rifles, five FN SCAR-L Assault Rifles, five ACR Assault Rifles, three M249 Light Machine Guns and one M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle."

"How much ammunition?"

"About 9000 rounds of 5.56mm rounds for the assault rifles and the light machine guns and 80 7.62mm rounds for the sniper rifle."

"Sounds about right."

"Now Miller, rally the Strike Team assigned to this mission, we're hunting vermin."

"Right Ma'am."

After months of investigation and numerous hits, the mission to wipe out the Eight Precepts of Death sect of the Yakuza would finally commence. In a shady part of Musutafu, a van would drive into the Eight Precepts headquarters. From there the van would park near the hideout and a squad of heavily armed Secret Army Front paramilitaries would disembark taking their positions.

"Remember, Kai Chisaki is the target." Inko states on the comms.

The SAF paramilitaries sent would take their positions in breaching the complex, as planned by Inko and the joint Baseline-SAF leadership.

"What's the sit-rep?" Inko continues

"Sniper is posted on the roof and in position. I'll provide sniper cover for the Assault Team." The SAF Sniper reports preparing his M110 Sniper Rifle.

"This is Squad A, we're ready to breach at the entrance over." Miller says leading Squad A of the Strike Team of SAF Soldiers calls in.

"This is Squad B, we're ready to breach from the back exit over." Another squad leader of the SAF Strike Team calls in.

"This is Squad C, we're ready to pursue for any runners." The last squad leader of the SAF Strike Team calls in.

The squad of SAF Soldiers plant breaching charges on the doors. In terms of the Eight Precepts manpower, the SAF would go face-to-face with the Cleaners whom were a Paramilitary Force/Militia Group belonging to the Eight Precepts of Death.

"Squad A, on my signal: Three, Two, One. Breach!" Inko counts down.

After hearing the command, the SAF soldiers would breach the complex. The breaching charges would detonate blowing up the doors and stunning the Eight Precepts Cleaners on the receiving end of the door explosion.

The SAF Soldiers would pump the Yakuza full of lead in the complex, none of them having a proper time to react.

"Yep that definitely got their attention!" One SAF Soldier yells on the comms.

The Cleaners deeper in the complex hearing the explosion and the gunshots would grab their arsenal of IMI UZI Submachine Guns and AK-47/AKM Assault Rifles. Meanwhile some of the Cleaners would prepare to use their Quirks to fight the SAF.

"What is it? A Police Raid?" One of the Cleaners says while cocking his UZI.

"I don't know, but the boss will be pissed once he hears." Another says while loading a Tokarev Semi-Auto Pistol.

Back with the Secret Army Front, they would continue clearing the complex.

"Squad B, on my signal: Three, Two, One. Breach! Breach!"

Squad B whom were surrounding the back exits would breach the complex from the exit.

"Breach and Clear!" The leader of Squad B says as another SAF soldier plants his breaching charge on the back door.

The door explodes where from there the Strike Team runs into a group of Cleaners and Yakuza trying to flee through the back exit. Stunned at the SAF appearing at the exit the Cleaners and Yakuza are easily be gunned down. Squad B moves into the complex from the back exit where they would meet up with Squad A.

Walking down the hall, an SAF Soldier is jumped by a Cleaner with an AK-47, but before the Cleaner could open fire, the Yakuza is shot and killed by a shot coming from one of the windows.

The SAF Soldier give a thumbs up to the sniper out the window. "Thanks for the cover."

"No problem." The sniper says on the comms.

Considering how these Cleaners were inexperienced lacking military experience, the SAF were able to effortlessly fight their way through the complex leaving behind a huge body count.

"All clear." Squad A reports

"All clear." Squad B reports

Entering deeper in the complex, the SAF find no sign of Kai Chisaki or the rest of the high-ranking Eight Precepts or the Eight Expendables. But what they find arouses interest. A little girl with a horn and white hair albeit bandaged on her arms and dressed in a tattered dress can be seen, where she is frightened and cowering at the presence of the SAF.

"No sign of Kai Chisaki, but we found this child. Boss?" The Miller says on the comms taking note of a white-haired girl with horn.

"A child?" Inko says surprised at the discovery.

"Yes, she looks malnourished and there are possible signs of abuse." Miller reports.

"Well then take her in with us, I'll take the rest from here." Inko says, suddenly getting into her motherly instincts.

The SAF Soldier walks closer to the frightened child, the child backs away.

"Were not here to hurt you." The soldier leading Squad A says reassuringly.

The child is still afraid of the SAF Soldiers' presence.

"Please, come with us, we can take you away from the bad people." The soldier says trying his second attempt at trying to convince the child they're not going to hurt her.

"Are you really here to save me?"

"Yes."

The girl comes to Miller and cries on him. Miller in turn hugs and comforts her.

"What's your name?" Miller asks.

"E-E-E-Eri." The child says sobbing.

"Come on let's take you home." Miller says carrying the crying child.

"You're really taking me away from the bad people?"

This breaks Miller's heart with what this child and what she went through.

"Yes, we are. Now let's go."

The rest of the SAF Strike Team pull out of the Eight Precepts Complex leaving behind dead Cleaners and Yakuza, blood stains on the walls, bullet holes and bullet casings. The SAF Sniper retreats to the van, the other squads would follow suit.

The van would speed off in the road, by the time the Police had arrived the SAF were long gone. The SAF had left behind no trace, although the SAF did intentionally leave behind tons of evidence for the police regarding the Eight Precepts and their crimes.

After retreating from the Eight Precepts complex, the van would reach the SAF hideout. A certain green-haired woman by the name of Inko Midoriya would await dressed in tactical gear bearing the SAF symbol.

Miller would get out of the van with Eri holding onto Miller.

"Is this the girl?"

"Yes."

The girl hides behind Miller shying away from the green-haired woman.

"Don't be afraid. I can help you."

Inko reaches her hand out to the shy white-haired girl. The girl still cowers behind Miller.

"Please, were not the bad people."

The girl is still afraid. Inko pulls out a teddy bear and shows it to the child having been prepared for Eri's arrival.

"Here will this do?"

The teddy bear brings Eri's attention and she comes out from hiding behind Miller.

"You are not going to hurt me?"

"We won't."

The girl walks to Inko where she is picked up by the older lady and Eri cries on her shoulders.

"Its going to be okay. Its going to be all right." Inko says gently patting the girl and on the back.

Inko would be saddened by the abuse seen on the child, heck seeing what the child went through, she wanted better for the child. She made a bold decision. And that decision was to adopt Eri.

"Kaz, prepare the adoption papers. I'm taking her in my care."

"Yes ma'am."

Now to explain to her sons that they now have a little sister. It's going to be interesting having a new family member. Eri would now be free, no longer would she have to face the torture subjected by Overhaul.

"Now let's go home, are you hungry?"

Later

Walking out of UA the boys would meet up with Katsuki.

"That was tiring."

"What was that about?" Katsuki asks.

"They wanted to thank us for training you." Izuku replies.

"Say Izu, Ikki, what are your plans? I destroyed the exams so my mom's going to celebrate."

"I got a thing to do with that girl Uraraka, although that's not until later so I got time."

"I can come, since I got nothing, plus Momo is busy since she is studying for her school's finals."

"Well I gotta go, I'll be at home bragging to the Hag about my win."

"See you later./See you then." Both twins say.

The boys part ways.

Walking back to the Midoriya's apartment, they would be greeted at the sight of the green-haired mother with a horned white-haired girl eating her signature Katsudon.

"Uh mom? Did you kidnap a child?" Ikki asks.

"Vigilante Operation, I ordered a raid on a Yakuza compound belonging to the Eight Precepts of Death and she was found. It appears she has been abused by the Yakuza see those scars and bandages. Apparently, the boss had been experimenting on her quirk with the goal of trying to erase quirks from humanity."

"What for?"

"He views Quirks as a plague. Hence he and his Eight Precepts wore plague doctor masks like during the black plague."

"What's her name and what will you do with her?"

"Her name is Eri and she is now your young sister."

"Oh boy."

"I-I-I-I'm Eri." The girl says afraid of the two boys.

Both boys wanting to make a good impression on their new sister would greet her.

"Hey Eri, my name is Izuku."

"I am Ikki."

"Hey Eri if anyone wants to try and hurt you, we will protect you." Izuku says reassuringly.

"Yeah if they want to get to you, they will have to go through us first." Ikki cuts in.

"Why do you look the same?" Eri asks curious as to having never even seen twins before.

"It's because were twins." Ikki answers.

Inko would chuckle at her boys. She knew Eri would be in good hands with her new big brothers, as well Inko would try to give Eri the best childhood she was denied from having by those monsters.

"Hey mom, were going to Katsuki's, were going to celebrate him crushing the exams."

"Okay, you two get going, I'll continue watching Eri."

Both boys leave the apartment and make their way to Katsuki's house.

"So that was interesting, I guess we have another addition to our family."

"You know, I was kind wishing for a younger sibling that I can give wisdom to. I can't wait to spend more time with her."

Meanwhile back in the Midoriya's Apartment, Inko would spend time with Eri trying to give her attention and caring for her. She is doing this all the while trying to not make her feel uncomfortable or intimated.

"Eri, how do you like my Katsudon?"

"It tastes good." The little girl responds.

"Say Eri, want to go shopping with me? I can get you new clothing."

"Yes."

"Well lets get going."

Inko as she is preparing to leave, goes to the safety box unlocking it and taking out a SIG Sauer P226 hiding it in her purse which she also took. Inko had to be prepared for she and her SAF took an asset considered valuable to the Eight Precepts.

As well she would also go to her comms on a secure channel and communicate with her close second in command Miller.

"Kaz prepare an emergency strike team in case I get hit by the Eight Precept Cleaners. I'm taking Eri with me to go shopping and I need overwatch for if the Eight Precepts are going to strike."

"Affirmative Ma'am." Miller then proceeds to contact the SAF units and some Baseline Mercenaries.

"Eri lets go."

"Okay."

Both woman and child walk to the car: a Toyota, the car had a booster seat installed for Eri, set up by Miller. Inko drives to the Mall.

Meanwhile as Inko is driving to the mall, the SAF Strike Team has been mobilized near the mall where Inko and Eri will be at ready to step in. The SAF Team would wait in an armoured van in the shopping mall's underground parking garage among the hundreds of cars parked.

The SAF Team in question are dressed in Tactical Gear wearing Balaclavas bearing SAF symbols all armed with Customized Colt M4A1 Assault Rifles ready to strike if the boss and the child is in danger.

Inko would make it to the mall and park in the garage, Inko would then help Eri out of the car and hold her hand. Walking through the garage she would recognize the SAF Van housing the SAF Strike Team, from there she would nod to the driver waiting, whom in return would nod back to Inko.

As well along with the Vigilante Paramilitaries of the SAF being called in, Miller would also call Inko's Baseline PMC Group where they would also deploy a Team. From there a Security detail of Baseline Mercenaries dressed in Black Suits and Ties would come in operating in public, armed with either HK MP7 or FN P90 Submachine Guns hidden within their suits.

The Baseline Mercenaries would tail Inko and Eri ensuring nothing happens to them. The Baseline Mercenaries would however be scattered across the mall not to look suspicious grouped together.

From there Inko would recognize her own Baseline Mercenaries dressed in suits but would pretend to not acknowledge them or ignore them. Although she would nod to one of the men in suits and they would nod back signifying that they're with Baseline. Eri would take notice of Inko giving the occasional glance and notice the men in suits.

"Who are they?"

Inko not looking obvious says to Eri "People who will protect us in case something bad happens."

Inko while holding up two shirts continues. "Say Eri, do you want this shirt or this shirt?"

Eri points to a pink shirt that Inko is holding with her left hand. "I like this one."

Through the two hours of shopping, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Inko while walking would hold many shopping bags, although some of the Baseline suits at the mall would secretly help hold Inko's bags.

Walking to the garage, they see an Ice Cream Shop. Inko notices Eri staring at it.

"Hey Eri, you want Ice Cream?"

Eri nods at Inko where both walk to the Ice Cream Shop. Eri would marvel at the many flavours in the shop.

"Do you know what you want to choose?"

Eri shakes her head.

"Want me to surprise you?"

"Yes." Eri says nodding at her adoptive mother.

Inko then walks up to the desk and orders.

"She'll have a Strawberry and a Blueberry Ice Cream on a Cone." Inko says to the cashier.

"Anything you want?"

"I'll just have a coffee." Inko responds.

The cashier gets working scooping the Ice Cream flavours for Eri on a cone. As well the cashier would brew Inko's cup of coffee. After she's done, Inko pays the cashier.

Inko then gives the Ice Cream Cone to Eri who marvels in wonder at the Ice Cream.

Eri then proceeds to lick the Ice Cream, where Eri would- wait was that a smile?

Seeing Eri smile would cause Inko's heart to melt.

Inko had always wondered what it would be like having a daughter. Raising a daughter would be interesting, a massive shift from raising two boys.

And well just seeing Eri smile had made Inko want Eri have the best life possible.

As well with her sons, again Eri would be in good hands with two boys who despite being arrogant have hearts of gold.

After finishing her coffee, and Eri finishing her Ice Cream they would make their way to the car. Walking in the garage, Inko would nod at the SAF van driver, but the van driver nods back albeit very tensely. Inko realizes something is wrong and goes for the SIG Sauer Handgun in her purse.

The SAF Officer in the van knowing of what's happening alerts their boss.

"Boss, we have a problem, a bunch of guys from the Eight Precepts just came in."

"Right. What did they look like?"

"Guys dressed like Garbage Men wearing Reflector Vests in Gas Masks armed with AK-47s, and a bunch of guys dressed like Goths wearing Bird Masks."

Inko looks at Eri. "Eri stay behind me."

"Okay."

The Baseline Mercenaries that were tailing her would also realize something is also wrong. Thus, they would go for their Submachine Guns hidden in their suits.

The SAF personnel in the van would cock their Colt M4A1 Assault Rifles preparing to engage.

One man in a Bird Mask who looks like the leader walks down and approaches Inko.

"I believe you took something of mine." The man says.

Eri panics seeing her tormentor hides behind Inko.

"So, you must be Overhaul – or better yet Kai Chisaki, I've heard all about you."

Overhaul winced at the mention of his real name.

"No one calls me that! I am Overhaul!"

The Cleaners behind Overhaul and the Eight Expendables cock their AK-47/AKMs and aim their Assault Rifles at Inko and the Baseline Mercenaries.

The Baseline Mercenaries in response would pull out their MP7 and P90 Submachine Guns from their suits cocking their guns and aiming back at the Eight Precepts. Meanwhile the SAF strike team would prepare to storm out of the van and unleash lead on the Eight Precepts.

"I won't let you harm Eri."

Inko was belligerent determined to not let Eri return to that monster.

"She is a means to an End. This society is plagued by-"

"Oh, don't give me that monologuing bullshit. You never even treated her with an ounce love or respect, you never even treated her as a human being. I've seen everything you've done. Oh, and I've read all about your manifesto and its garbage!" Inko says clearly sick of this guys shit.

"I won't ask you again, give us the girl." Overhaul responds clearly not having it.

"There's no point, your criminal empire has been exposed, the Police are closing in on you. They know about everything including the girl, whom I have officially adopted thanks to favours with the Police."

Kai or Overhaul is clearly very frustrated and losing his patience.

"I won't ask you for a third time, give us the girl!"

"Fuck off. I won't let you sick fucking sociopath torture this poor child anymore." Inko responds in anger.

"If you won't give her to me, then I'll take her myself."

The Cleaners then open fire. The Baseline Mercenaries in turn would do the same. Both sides would take cover using the many cars parked for cover. The SAF Strike Team in the van would storm out and open fire on the Cleaners and the Eight Precepts.

Inko with Eri would run to cover taking shelter in a car.

The more experienced PMC Baseline Group Soldiers and the Vigilante SAF Soldiers would easily dispatch the Cleaners, although the Eight Precepts and the Eight Expendables would be a problem what with their strong Quirks.

More Baseline Mercenaries from the upper levels would converge to the parking garage where they too would join in the firefight.

A Cleaner would approach where Inko and Eri are at pointing his AK-47 at their location and shooting at them. Eri in response enters a fetal position screaming in fear at what's happening all while Inko tries to tell her everything will be all right.

But the Cleaner running out of bullets would reload his AK giving Inko ample time to respond where she would in turn shoot her SIG Sauer at the Cleaner. The Cleaner would be dispatched and Inko would get back to taking cover as other Cleaners would begin to shoot at her.

Despite the Cleaners easily being dispatched by both Baseline and SAF personnel, more and more vans and pickup trucks would pull up deploying even more Armed Cleaners. The Cleaners just kept on coming.

Inko would be determined to protect the girl with her life.

Overhaul meanwhile determined to get the girl would fight his way through the Baseline PMCs and the SAF Vigilantes. Although he would struggle to get to Eri considering how there are bullets flying everywhere.

Overhaul would pick up an RPK Light Machine Gun from a dead Cleaner and would open fire at the Baseline and the SAF Soldiers. He would dispatch a few before running out of ammunition where he would drop the Machine Gun and charge head on to where Eri is.

Some Baseline Mercenaries would try to stop him, but Kai would unleash his Quirk on them merging with a bunch of Cleaners close by merging into one giant monstrous being.

One of the Eight Expendables – Shin Nemoto using a Handgun would be wounded by Inko receiving a 9mm on the shoulder. But after wounding him, Inko would notice the commotion where she sees the monstrous form that is Overhaul and a few Cleaners merged.

The Baseline and SAF Soldiers would redirect their attention on Overhaul's merged form and open fire, but to no avail as the monstrous combination would appear impervious to bullets.

The monstrosity would swat the Baseline and SAF Soldiers where they would be slammed to the wall injuring and knocking them unconscious.

Inko would be in danger for That Thing was headed right for them.

Inko would hopelessly shoot at the Overhaul's merged form, but the 9mm rounds would bounce off him. Inko's Handgun would run out of ammunition, as indicated by the Handgun's Slider Locking Back. Inko seeing as her efforts are hopeless embraces Eri and prepares to brace for it.

But before anything can happen, Eri as much as she fears her own Quirk releases herself from Inko's embrace.

"Eri get back!" Inko shouts.

Inko tries to get Eri, but Eri ends up doing the unthinkable, her horn glows signifying that she is using her Rewind on Overhaul.

Because of her Quirk, Overhaul's merged form would split apart where Overhaul and the Cleaners he had merged with would return back to normal.

Inko seeing an opportunity would reload her Handgun dropping the empty magazine and inserting a new one. From there she would shoot at the stunned Overhaul hitting him five times in the chest. As well the Baseline and SAF soldiers would dispatch the rest of the Cleaners.

Overhaul lying on the ground dying from his wounds would express anger and frustration at his failure of not completing his goal.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to die, and the girl was supposed to be mine! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF QUIRKS! THIS CAN'T BE! NOOOO!" Overhaul yells in his dying breath.

Inko sick of hearing his rant caps him square in the head.

"Are you finished yet?" Inko remarks at the dead of Overhaul.

Inko and Eri go to her Toyota, which surprisingly wasn't damaged in the gun battle that had ensued. And they drive away.

"What's the status on our personnel?"

"For our SAF personnel we have five wounded and two deceased. For Baseline about three men wounded and five deceased." A Baseline Mercenary reports on the other end.

"You know the plan, provide compensation for the deceased ones' families."

"Although ma'am the rest of the Eight Expendables had fled."

"Forget about them for now, focus on getting our wounded and deceased outta there and leave before the Police and the Heroes arrive." Inko says ordering the Baseline Soldier currently in the parking lot.

"Right ma'am, out." The Baseline Soldier says signing off.

Inko realizing that the child was subjected to a near life and death situation felt bad that it had happened, although she had no power in trying to prevent it from happening.

"Eri are you okay? I'm sorry that it happened." Inko asks feeling bad that Eri was thrust in that kind of situation.

"I'm fine, the bad man won't hurt me anymore." Eri said aware that Overhaul had been killed by Inko, although Inko could tell she was in shock at what had just transpired.

"Come on, lets go home."

"_Geez am I really up for this? I just brought a child, a little girl no less to a gunfight. I should really look into therapists for her." _

After a long and uneventful drive as a result of traffic jam likely resulting from the gunfight in the mall's parking garage, Inko would arrive in their neighborhood and park her car in the apartment's garage.

She then carried Eri to the apartment for she and Eri would take a bath cleaning themselves up from the smell of gunpowder residue.

After the bath, Eri watched TV although it would be on the News focusing on the recent shootout in the mall parking garage.

Inko wanting to protect Eri changed the channel to a kids channel showing cartoons.

"Let's forget about that, and focus on the nicer things." Inko says.

Raising Eri is going to be an interesting task for Inko.

* * *

**The Cleaners **

**Leader:** Kai Chisaki – Head of the Eight Precepts + Joe "Ferro" Kasai – Head of the Cleaners

**Affiliation:** Eight Precepts of Death [Formerly]

**Type:** Paramilitary/Militia/Terrorist Group

**Founding:** UNKNOWN

It is the military wing of the Eight Precepts of Death – the Group acts as Foot Soldiers for the Eight Precepts of Death.

In terms of its membership, it consists of both Quirked and Quirkless people who find that society has decayed due to Quirks. They consist of those who share the same views as the Eight Precepts on the views that Quirks are a plague. As well in terms of the members' socio-economic status, most members range from a working class/lower income to middle class backgrounds.

In terms of identifiers, the Cleaners have uniforms where they typically dress like Sanitation Workers (Janitors, Custodians, Garbage Men, Exterminators and Fumigators) wearing Reflector Vests or Hazmat Suits and have Gas Masks. As well, they have symbols of crows and plague doctors on their clothing showing their philosophy of Quirks being plagues.

Weaponry wise, they possess cheap guns from the Black-Market possessing Tokarev Handguns, IMI UZI Submachine Guns, AKMSU Carbines, AK-47 Assault Rifles/AKM Assault Rifles and RPK Machine Guns. They also possess Flame Throwers although that weapon is mainly symbolic, but they make liberal use of firebombs where they are also crazy pyromaniacs wanting to burn the plague [Quirks] from the face of the Earth. The Cleaners mainly consist of those with weak Quirks or are Quirkless, thus the reason for their heavy dependency on guns.

While unconfirmed, the group has received training from rogue elements of Russian Army Special Forces.

The group while classified as Terrorist, they haven't committed any acts of terrorism, at least not officially. Although their ideology and rhetoric are enough to place them on the Terrorist category for, they may commit terrorist acts in the future all in the name of ridding Quirks.

However, following the death of Overhaul and the Eight Precepts following a vicious gun battle with the SAF, the Cleaners would continue on following Kai Chisaki's goal of ridding the world of Quirks, where they may potentially commit acts of Terrorism without their leader keeping them in check.


	5. Chapter 5

**Location:** Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall – Parking Garage

**Date: **March 8, 2357

**Time:** 18:30

The entire mall garage was a blocked off by the police following the shootout between the Eight Precepts and the SAF.

Eraserhead interested in the latest string of shootouts wanted to investigate.

Since last year Gun Violence in Musutafu has increased. Odd how this is happening in a world of quirks and heroes. Although what's odd is that Gun Violence has been largely directed towards villains or criminal elements.

"The deceased individuals we can identify are from the Yakuza Organization – The Eight Precepts of Death." The detective says describing the dead bodies still on scene.

The detective points at one of the bodies. "That person in the bird mask over there is their leader – Overhaul or if you want to know his real name – Kai Chisaki."

"What about the other shooters? The ones who aren't Eight Precepts, any casualties from them?" Eraserhead asks.

"Unconfirmed for there are no bodies. But whoever they are, they are professionals. From here were can see these casings are from 9mm and 5.56mm rounds but no gun that uses those calibers are on scene. The only other guns are the AK-47s, AKMs and RPKs found on the Dead Eight Precept Cleaners where those guns use 7.62mm rounds. The other shooters who used 9mm and 5.56mm rounds had fled." A detective says investigating the scene.

"But I would also argue the Eight Precepts also using UZI Submachine Guns which also use 9mm rounds."

"I would agree, but I judging from the position of the other 9mm casings, we could also deduce that the other shooters also used 9mm caliber firearms on the seen. And also there is a difference between both 9mm rounds used by either side."

"Can you trace the bullet casings left behind by the other shooters?"

"We tried, but there is no trace from where they came from, the casings have no serial number. Also, compare the difference between the Eight Precepts 9mm bullets versus the Unknown Shooters 9mm bullets." The detective says picking up the casings and showing Eraserhead the difference between the two 9mm rounds.

"The Eight Precepts bullets have markings on them, clearly old weapons, while the unknown shooters 9mm bullets are unmarked."

"What about surveillance footage?"

"Missing, we tried searching in the Shopping Mall's security office, but the tapes were erased."

"Damn."

Eraserhead had a hunch, the numerous sniper assassinations, the commando-style raids on villain hideouts and now shootouts across Musutafu?

"This sounds like True Sons." Eraserhead says.

"True Sons? You mean that Vigilante Paramilitary Group in America?" The Detective asks.

"Yes, although unlike the True Sons whoever these people are, they seem to act with utmost secrecy." Eraserhead deduces.

"True, the True Sons would typically announce the aftermath of their attacks to the public." The Detective says continuing with Eraserhead's point.

"Could it be possible that there is a Vigilante Paramilitary Group in Japan?" The detective asks adding on to his question.

"No, it's impossible, we are the nation with the strictest gun control in the world." Eraserhead responds.

"I wouldn't say so, despite gun control, there are non-government organization groups aside from police and military that says otherwise." The detective states.

"The True Sons are a vigilante group consisting of rogue cops and soldiers. So, it's a possibility that this attack could have been done by rogue Police Officers or JSDF Soldiers with stolen weapons." Eraserhead hypothesizes.

"Although we would have heard about it already since the Police and Military constantly screen their personnel." The detective says.

"I want to say Yakuza, but I can't because ever since All-Might's debut as Pro-Hero, the Pro-Heroes have made it their task to hunt down the Yakuza. And well throughout the years, the Yakuza are an almost non-existent entity with the remaining Yakuza Gangs going into hiding or are underground." Eraserhead states.

"Its possible that its a Group not acting within the boundaries of the law." The Eraserhead continues.

"The Firearms Service Act of Japan following the dawn of Quirks authorizes non-military or non-police groups like Security Companies, Private Military Companies and Hero Agencies to legally own and use Firearms in Japan. Am I correct?" The Detective answers.

"Well, it's thanks to the Firearms Service Act that certain groups or individuals with enough money or government permission can legally own Firearms both Civilian and Military-Grade. Pro-Hero Snipe for example, he uses two Pistols, Modified 357. Magnum Revolvers to be exact, and its thanks to the Firearms Service Act that Gun-Toting Heroes like Snipe can legally obtain and use Firearms." The Detective continues regarding information on the Firearms Service Act.

"Where should I look?" Eraserhead asks.

"I don't know, maybe ask around or try to investigate the rumours."

"Right."

"Although Eraserhead I must ask, I'm pretty sure a rival Yakuza group could of pull that off. I mean those attacks could be gang-related and not vigilante related." The detective asks regarding the Underground Pro-Hero's suspect.

"I would argue against because the firearms our unknown suspects possess appears rather expensive – military-grade to be specific. And considering the current state of the Yakuza, I don't think they have the money or the time to obtain high-powered guns since they're all hiding from the law. As well unlike the Yakuza, these guys whoever they are, they are professionals, more so than the Yakuza."

"Although those dead Eight Precept guys were able to obtain an arsenal of Military Weapons for their Cleaner Militia via the Black Market."

"But I would argue against Yakuza, since those guns used by these Eight Precepts were relatively cheap typically used by militias, rebel or guerilla groups in the third world. I mean anyone can easily obtain UZIs or an AK-47 on the black market, they cost like a few bucks." Eraserhead says.

"What about the possibility of rogue Gun-Toting Pro-Heroes?"

"Unlikely, there aren't too many Pro-Heroes in Musutafu who use Firearms, although in Europe and the United States there are a ton of Gun-wielding Heroes. Plus, the fashion of these attacks seems like it had been perpetrated by a group of well-trained and heavily-armed soldiers."

The detective asks another police officer walking by on the scene. "Hey Officer, search for information on Private Military Companies based in or operating in Musutafu."

"Yes sir." The officer says with a salute.

"Also Mr. Eraserhead, congrats on becoming a Teacher at UA." The detective says.

"Right." He responds.

Shouta Aizawa is determined to find out who these perpetrators are.

Now his lead would take him to the Baseline Group. From there he would book an appointment with Baseline's CEO and Commander through UA's principle Nezu.

Although he would ask Nezu about what he knows.

Later

**Location:** Baseline Group Headquarters

**Date: **March 10, 2357

**Time:** 10:30AM

Eraserhead asked around about the rumors of the recent shootings, and it led him to Principle Nezu who told him everything he needed to know.

Dressed in a suit Eraserhead would walk to Baseline Headquarters entering the lobby. From there he would be greeted by a receptionist.

"Ah Mr. Aizawa, if you would wait here Ms. Midoriya will right there to meet you in a few minutes." The receptionist points to the chairs in the waiting area of the lobby.

Eraserhead would take a seat and wait. Although during that time of waiting, he would take this time to look at the lobby and the interior of the whole building.

The building's lobby had a luxurious design to it – there were Roman columns, shiny marble tiles on the floor, a huge Koi pond by the ground with fish, expensive lighting and etc.

Baseline Headquarters building's fancy design had likely been the result of Yaoyorozu funding. Eraserhead did do research on the Baseline Group where he learned they had received substantial funding from the Yaoyorozu's as well both groups are connected.

That being said, the Yaoyorozu's are also possible people of interest.

Looking around the lobby he would see armed security guards all of them equipped with HK MP5 Submachine Guns dressed in security uniforms with badges bearing Baseline's Symbol.

Along with the Armed Guards, he would see numerous ads including a collage depicting Baseline PMC Soldiers and Mercenaries in battle, as well a portrait of the founder – Hisashi Midoriya.

The receptionist's intercom would beep to life. "I'm finished my errands; you can send him up now."

"Mr. Aizawa, you may use the elevator to go up the top floor."

Eraserhead proceeds to where he will meet Inko. From there he would go take the elevator up to the maximum floor.

Having reached the top floor, the elevator doors would open revealing Inko Midoriya whom is sitting on a board table in a room with a wall encased in gas. She notices Eraserhead and gestures him to come in opening the glass door and sitting on the other end of the table.

"So why do you want to meet me Eraserhead?"

"I have some questions regarding the recent string of shootouts done in a vigilante-paramilitary fashion that have been happening in this city."

"Why ask me then?" Inko says acting genuinely clueless.

"Well Japan is a country of strict gun laws. And considering how non-military or law enforcement groups like yours are the only ones allowed to legally possess firearms, I find my investigation narrowing down to here."

"So, your looking for the shooters?"

"Yes, they leave no bodies of their own, as well the bullet casings left behind are traceless."

"Are you suggesting that I am illegally supplying guns?" Inko asks maintaining the façade of being offended.

"No what I want for you is to investigate who these possible criminal elements or vigilantes are."

"I'll see the best I can do." Inko responds suspicious of the Pro-Heroes presence.

Eraserhead reaches in his suit's inner pocket grabbing a package. "Also, Nezu told me to give you this." He hands Inko the package.

"I'll be on my way. It was a pleasure to meet you." Eraserhead says as he gets up and leaves going to the lower level. Inko was confused at what had transpired, he booked a meeting, he comes in, asks a few questions, gives her a folder and leaves not even staying for 20 minutes. Odd.

Inko curious at the package opens it and reads the document.

Inko's eyes go wide seeing what's in the file.

The file caused Inko to go wide eyed with the file containing evidence regarding Hisashi's murder, the Black Tusks, how the Civil War back in South America and the Kashmir Border War was orchestrated by a mysterious military-industrial complex organization called The Cartel. Although what also catches her attention is the information on the Secret Army Front which causes Inko to suddenly have her mind go into panic mode.

Inko's cell phone suddenly rings. And Inko picks it up and sees the caller ID. Nezu.

"What do you want?" Inko asks in a cold tone.

"I want to hire you." Nezu replies in a cheerful tone.

"…..

…..

…..

….."

"Excuse me?" Inko was seriously confused.

"I want to hire you."

"But why?"

"Well, I know about your husband's untimely demise and about the Black Tusks. Let's just say there's something bigger at play. You work for me, and I can help you with your vendetta."

"But still, why hire me?"

"Let's just say there are people out to get me as well, and I don't want to get U.A. or the Heroes involved. The same people who were or still are after you are also after me."

"Okay, I'll work for you then."

"Excellent, I'm glad you've agreed to my terms. I look forward to working with you. I recommend you save that file, although I would burn that section regarding you and the SAF."

Inko goes silent.

"Don't worry. I know about the Secret Army Front. But don't worry, I have no intention of linking you to your Vigilante Paramilitary Force, the SAF are also helpful to my goal of fighting back against the Cartel."

Nezu hangs up. Inko sighs having felt tense throughout that phone call.

"Things just got interesting. I'm going to tell Kaz about this."

A Few weeks Later

It had been weeks since the Mall Shooting and Nezu revealing information on what he knows on Hisashi, Black Tusk, the Cartel, Baseline Group and the Secret Army Front.

Inko would get started working with Nezu at UA. This would be an interesting job for Inko, especially when her client knows about things Inko wants to know.

It would be the start of a new school year. Inko's sons – Izuku and Ikki would be enrolled in the Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy training to be future Military Officers in the Japanese Self-Defense Force. Meanwhile Young Bakugou would be enrolled into UA training to be a Pro-Hero.

Having enrolled in the Academy, the twins would be dressed in Military Uniforms as the dress codes state, as well they were required to adopt Military Jargon, which the boys had no problem getting used to.

In terms of home life with the Midoriya's, Eri was easily accepted into the Midoriya Family and treated as one of their own. So, life was good for the most part. But in terms of Eri's mental state, she would be routinely taken to a psychologist and a therapist where they are helping her deal with the mental and psychological trauma inflicted by Overhaul.

In terms of Baseline's job in UA they would be running Armed Security detail for UA as well aiding the UA Security Forces, already Baseline PMCs had been deployed to UA prior to the start of the school year in secret from the public, not wanting to draw unwanted attention from the media with regards to news of armed soldiers in a school.

Currently Baseline and by extension the SAF would be at UA loading off some of their arsenal and inventory.

"Ma'am the last of the munition crates have been placed in the storage."

"Good. Now get in position, its going to be a long day."

The Baseline PMCs would aid the UA Security Forces providing the Guards with firearms training and . The UA Security Forces dressed in police-style uniforms with the UA symbol armed with HK MP5 Submachine Guns, Benelli M4 Super 90 Automatic Shotguns and Glock 17 Handguns which are all holstered.

UA Security Guards armed with high-powered Firearms would certainly raise eyebrows, but Principle Nezu would reassure the public that it was all a part of security measures in light of the recent crime rates.

"Ah Ms. Midoriya, I see you have finished packing some of your inventory in the storage." Principle Nezu says as Armed UA Security Personnel are moving, going along with their task guarding the school.

"Yes, we are getting into our positions and beginning our security routines as instructed." Inko says in a neutral voice while reading on a tablet.

"Excellent. I better get going, classes are about to start soon." Nezu says all cheery.

"So, it is true that you were responsible for all those shootings that took place." Eraserhead says popping in on along with Principle Nezu.

"Afraid so." Inko says.

"Now tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to start a Vigilante Paramilitary Death Squad?"

"Simple, to do what actual heroes should have done instead of whoring out for fame."

Eraserhead was unsettled with Inko's statement but carried on with his conversation.

"So, now that you are working with us, if you or any of your Baseline or your SAF goons just as much put a finger on one of my students, I will end you."

"I'll most certainly keep that in mind." Inko says aware that they're at a school and not at some warzone in some third world country in Africa or South America. And well these students who are aspiring to be heroes certainly aren't enemy child soldiers.

"Anyways Eraser, you should get to your classroom and prepare for the start of class." Inko says looking at the time on her watch.

"Right Ma'am." Eraserhead replies sarcastically heading to Classroom 1-A.

The thought of these aspiring heroes reminded her of when Izuku and Ikki were diagnosed as Quirkless. When they were diagnosed Quirkless, they had easily shrugged it off and said they have guns, and she was glad they weren't sad, but a part of her still felt bad for her sons, as well she worried about herself not being there for her sons.

Flashback

**Location:** North Africa, Egyptian Republic – Suez Canal

**Date: **December 2, 2348

**Time:** 12:30

Inko and her two sons would be in an Egyptian Military Hospital where her sons would be checked for their Quirks.

"Now Ms. Midoriya, I have checked your two sons. And afraid to say they are Quirkless." An Egyptian Army Doctor had stated in broken English.

Both boys didn't seem particularly bothered or shocked at the news of their quirklessness.

"Who needs quirks when we have guns and mommy?" Izuku says.

"Yeah. We don't need quirks!" Ikki says.

The Army Doctor who diagnosed the boys appeared worried about their quirklessness but would sigh in relief.

Inko meanwhile felt worried about her boys.

"Are you sure they're Quirkless?"

"I am positive. My quirk is called analysis and I can analyze if they have quirks or not, so they lack quirks. Also seeing the X-ray scans also shows that their toes have double-joints which indicates quirklessness."

Inko felt a bit of anxiety of her boy's lack of quirk. And thus, a lot of thoughts flooded her thoughts.

"How will my boys defend themselves?"

"They can't just rely on guns to defend themselves – Wait they're children, why would they even have guns in the first place?"

"How will other children treat them?"

Inko would unknowingly be muttering the whole time where the children would look at their mother confused, while doctor would sweat drop and try to snap Inko out of her state.

"Ms. Midoriya?" The doctor says.

"Ms. Midoriya?" The doctor says again trying to have her snap out of her muttering.

"Mom?" Ikki asks.

"Inko Midoriya!" A voice booms.

Inko snaps out of her stupor, she turns and sees a bald white male in tactical gear where he is by the door of the doctor's office, Piet Vermaak is the name Inko recalls, a South African Mercenary she would work alongside with.

"Were leaving in an hour, get equipped and mobilize a squad. Hurry up, my superiors back in Johannesburg don't pay me for you to wait."

"What now?"

"Cairo is under siege; the NRC Forces are throwing everything they got at the city. The Egyptians are using everything they got to hold off the offensive. Oh, and Charles and his Last Man Battalion PMCs are there aiding the Egyptians, they say they can't hold them off for long."

Inko gets going. Not before Inko says something to her boys "Inko, Ikki go with Uncle Kaz, he'll take care of you, I probably won't be back in a week." Advising her boys to go to her Second-in-Command Miller who is staying behind at the Suez Canal Basecamp.

Inko moves and gets geared for a very long battle.

**The Situation in Egypt:**

The Nile River Coalition had been formed via a marriage between several African Nations along the Nile. The reason for this marriage was largely out of economic and military reasons, due to the rise of quirks changing the balance of power, as well as fear of resources dwindling. Although the results of the marriage have been less than pleasant, the NRC had become increasingly aggressive with its neighbors forcing nations along the Nile to join the Coalition. The NRC in the midst of a border dispute with Egypt had invaded, for further control of the rest of the Nile River, triggering the Nile River War.

Situation had escalated to the point that the Nile River War as it had been called had been particularly brutal, NRC Soldiers were known to commit a ton of numerous war crimes violating the Geneva Convention. In terms of war crimes, the NRC were known to oppress civilian populations, utilizing overwhelming force to take cities, destroying infrastructure and landmarks, and a lack of restraint in collateral damage towards civilians. The NRC Army had also been known to torture captured Egyptian soldiers, not for the sake of information, but as punishment for opposing the NRC.

The Egyptian Army would be engaged in a brutal stalemate against the NRC Forces. Although the NRC have been making breakthroughs where the Egyptians have pleaded for the United States to send in a military intervention, as well have demanded the United Nations take immediate action against NRC aggression. All that really happened was vocal condemnation from the world, but there would be no action in stopping the Nile River Coalition from continuing their aggression.

The war would end in a treaty, where there would be a turning point in the war through foreign mercenaries where Egypt would end up victorious pushing the NRC out of Egypt. The NRC remains a regional superpower in Africa where they threaten another war with Egypt, although Egypt after ten years would undergo massive militarization in preparation for another war.

**Inko's Job and her South African Associate in Egypt:**

Inko and Baseline had been contracted by the Egyptian Government ordered to support the Egyptian Armies in battle against the NRC Forces. Inko and Baseline would work with South African Mercenaries from a South African PMC Group called Watchgate Services [Also hired by the Egyptians] whose forces in Egypt would be under the command of Piet Vermaak.

Piet Vermaak was an interesting fellow to Inko, a descendent of White South African Boers who came from the Netherlands during the Colonial Era. His ancestors had worked as farmers for a long time, although his later ancestors had made a name for themselves during the Boer Wars and the Apartheid Era. The Vermaaks had served in theBoer Commandoes during the Boer Wars fighting the British which they hold proudly.

As well during the Apartheid they also served in the South African Army fighting in the border conflicts along Mozambique and Angola. Although their Army service during Apartheid is controversy where they had brutally enforced Apartheid arresting and silencing Anti-Apartheid Activists.

Two days later

**Location:** North Africa, Egyptian Republic – Cairo

**Date: **December 4, 2348

**Time:** 12:30

Everything went haywire the moment Baseline, Watchgate and the Egyptian Army had set foot on Cairo.

The moment the squad of mercenaries and soldiers had stepped off their helicopter transports, they were sprayed with lead from NRC Soldiers hidden within the Cairo's buildings.

From there it would be less about aiding the Egyptian Army holding off the NRC, and more about surviving the onslaught.

Having fought through the onslaught, Inko would link up with a squad of surviving Egyptian Soldiers led by Zeyad Khalil who are also in the same situation.

Inko along with some surviving Baseline and Watchgate Soldiers as well as Egyptian Soldiers haven't slept for two days following their deployment. Inko should have been resting, but she wasn't able to.

Tightly clutching her Colt M4A1 Assault Rifle, her arms and hands would be shaking. As well, Inko had bags underneath her eyes, a clear sign of combat stress having fought for nearly forty-eight hours.

"How much ammunition do we have?" A Watchgate Mercenary asks in English.

"I spent my last rounds earlier." A Baseline Mercenary replies.

"I only have a few rounds left in my last mag." Another Watchgate Mercenary responds.

Inko worried about the situation asks her South African counterpart Piet the likeliness of surviving.

"Piet, think we'll survive?"

"Hopefully." The Afrikaner replied unsure about their situation.

"If we surrender, the NRC will most definitely torture, possibly rape and kill us. I would rather not take that chance." Khalil states.

Throughout the entirety of the Battle of Cairo, the only thing Inko had been thinking about was her two sons. Her will to return to her sons is what made her survive this chaotic battle.

Everyday Inko risks her life to fight in wars for money, although she feels guilty for having to put her children through this and the fact that they may grow up without a mother. Add the fact that her sons are Quirkless. Even though her sons are supportive, they truthfully do not know the seriousness of her job.

There would be a loud noise with the breaking of a door and some talking in another room. Arabic from the sounds of it. Possible NRC Soldiers? Maybe more Egyptian Soldiers like us?

This would alert the surviving party.

"Were not going to stop here, we're going to fight our way out." Khalil states ready to face what's on the other side.

"Since we're low on ammunition grab extra weapons and ammunition from dead NRC or our dead comrades (Dead Egyptian Soldiers). Don't worry about desecrating our dead comrades for ammunition, I would have wanted them to do the same to me." Khalil continues.

Inko seeing as her M4A1 Assault Rifle was practically out of ammunition, she would scavenge STANAG Magazines from a dead Egyptian Soldier who carried an M16A4. For those who don't know, the Colt M4A1 is a variant of the M16 Assault Rifle series, so they use the same 5.56mm rounds.

Inko wanted to see her boys again. And she would fight her way through the hordes of NRC to see her precious boys.

End Flashback

Shrugging off the memory, she was glad to have survived that whole ordeal in Egypt.

Right now, the kids were about to head to school. And the UA Security Guards alongside the Baseline PMC Soldiers needed to look presentable.

The school gates would open, and the students would start flooding into UA.

The students would take notice of the armed guards and making some comments. As well some students took photos of the security guards from their phones.

"I wonder if those guys are for show?"

"Why does UA even have armed guards? I mean this is the best hero school in Japan."

The security guards with their Glock 17s holstered and their submachine guns or shotguns slung but at the ready were standing in position, occasionally glancing at the students and at the same time ignoring them.

Inko also dressed as a UA security officer would observe the students talking about the guards, with the students expressing surprise at how heavily armed they security guards were.

"Auntie Inko."

Inko would turn and notice Katsuki call out.

"Ah Katsu. You excited for your first day?"

"Yeah, but I must ask auntie, why are you here?"

"Let's say UA needed Security and well I'm providing assistance."

"Whatever." Typical Bakugou,

"Have a nice day."

"Okay, auntie."

From there Katsuki would head to Class 1-A to start his first day at UA.

Meanwhile

"Alright Maggots, welcome to boot camp. I am your instructor Sgt. Matsumoto." The Teacher says.

The Teacher than introduces another Teacher, an American. "This here is Sgt. Dwight T. Barnes, our friends from the United States Marine Corp had transferred him to us where he will be your boss."

The Sgt. Dwight T. Barnes than walks around the classroom circling the students.

"My goal is simple: as of right now, you are all maggots! You will not speak until spoken to; you will not sleep unless told to do so! When I ask you to jump, you will reply with "How high?" Do you get me?!" The American Marine sergeant says in almost perfect Japanese.

"Sir yes sir!" The cadets yell back.

"Now get to the boot camp, I'm wanna see if you are soldier material! You don't get there in five minutes, I will smoke your ass like a Cuban Cigar!"

The cadets scramble to the locker room changing into their army field uniforms. Everyone is rushing, whereas Izuku and Ikki took their time changing from their academy officer uniforms and were the first ones to change into their uniforms.

"The teacher seems nice."

"Well I can see we will grow attached to him."

The boys along with the other cadets make their way to the bootcamp/gym.

The drill sergeant/teacher would with a megaphone give the cadets instructions.

"Now that you are here. Even though you passed the entrance exams, during these entrance exams, you never took a proper fitness test to see if you are really military material. You will go through this obstacle course to prove if you are capable soldiers."

The cadets all look nervous but determined to keep their positions as students.

Izuku and Ikki don't really care about the Sergeant's threats and can easily pass.

"Now on my mark, ready set-" The gates of the obstacle open up.

"GO!"

Everyone dashes to the field where they would be met by obstacles, the cadets would either have to climb, dodge or jump through.

Izuku and Ikki would take the lead.

As the cadets were running through the obstacle. They would unknowingly be observed by the academy heads.

"You know this year's batch of cadets looks rather promising."

"Good idea inviting that Marine Sergeant those recruits are scared shitless."

"Yes indeed. Although those green-haired twins catch my attention."

"Those boys you see are Inko Midoriya's sons."

Walking in, they notice a white man – an American with a beard, a bandana and an eye-patch. The man in question is a legend, a legendary man among soldiers having his origins in the United States Army Special Forces.

Heck he is famous for his role twenty years ago stopping a Rogue CIA Paramilitary Unit who had possession of a Nuke, threatening Global Nuclear War. As well he is also close friends with All-Might, where he had even aided the Number One Pro-Hero in stopping The Meta Liberation Army from threatening to destroy a major neighborhood in Tokyo during the Meta Uprising.

As of now, Big Boss whose an officer in the US Army leads his own unit in the US Army Special Forces called Force Operation X. Although on the side, he also owns a Private Military Company called the Outer Heaven Group.

"Big Boss?!" One of the observers says in shock that a legend among soldiers is here in the academy.

"What are you doing here!?" Another observer says.

"Looking at potential candidates to recruit in the future."

"It's an honor to have you here sir."

"You know, Inko never told me her sons would enroll in the academy, then again its been awhile since her and I had last spoke. Now let's watch, I want to see how the Midoriya twins do in the physical examination."

"Right."

Back on the obstacle course, the twins are still far in the lead with the rest of the recruits falling behind.

Of course, after a few minutes, the twins would come in first. With Izuku coming first and Ikki coming second.

The drill sergeant seeing the boys was impressed at how fast they were, and they were able to easily maneuver through the obstacle course.

The boys seeing the drill sergeant walk up to them would stand at ease.

"Goddamn, that was the finest obstacle run I've ever seen."

"Sir. Permission to speak?" Izuku asks.

"Go ahead."

"Are we excused?"

"Go gets some R&R and change back to your Officer Uniform, you did good."

Both boys go to the locker rooms and change back to their regular uniforms and return to the classroom.

Later

After a nice first day at the Military Academy, the boys would walk back home.

Along the way, they would meet up with Katsuki, Ochako, Itsuka, Momo, a guy with unkept purple hair and bags under his eyes and a guy with blue hair and glasses who had just happened to tag along.

"Hey Guys!"

"Izu." Katsuki calls back.

"Midoriya-kun./Izu-kun." Both Ochako and Itsuka calls back to Izuku. Although both girls glare at each other with both having called out the name of their crush.

"Ikki." Momo calls to her boyfriend going to her boyfriend for a hug.

"Friends." The blue-haired guy says confused at who these green-haired twins.

"Oh hi, I don't believe we've met before. I am Izuku Midoriya." Introducing to the two boys.

"And I'm Ikki Midoriya." Following suit.

"Nice to meet you two, my name his Tenya Iida." The bespectacled blue-haired UA student says.

"And I'm Hitoshi Shinso." The purple haired guy says.

The students would walk back together to the station. Where walking back, the UA students got along with the twins.

"So, you're from the Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy?"

"Yes, we are, my brother and I are training to be future Military Officers in the JSDF. Plus, we don't have quirks, and it really doesn't bother us."

"I must say, ever since Heroes came into existence, I find that out fellow servicemen in uniform: policemen, firefighters and soldiers don't have the appreciation they used to have back then." Tenya responds.

"I agree, they don't get much recognition from the media." Ikki replies.

"Hey Shinso, you seem a little quiet, what are your thoughts?" Tenya asks.

"Well, I do think they don't get the attention they deserve. I mean the only reason why heroes get more attention is because they are blessed with great quirks." Shinso says sneeringly sounding bitter.

"What seems to be the problem?" Izuku asks.

"You know its hard growing up with a quirk many see as villainous. Having been shunned and casted aside by many."

"What's your quirk."

"Brainwash – I can tell people what I want them to do."

"It doesn't seem villainous, I mean its certainly useful for hostage negotiations, suicide preventions, ending armed standoffs and interrogations. I mean no quirk is villainous, all that matters are how the quirk is used. Whoever says that, well they are short-sighted idiots."

Shinso smiles from Izuku's opinion regarding his quirk, as well the fact that he says everyone is wrong about his quirk.

The students would eventually part ways, where they would meet again tomorrow at the end of school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Location:** Japan, Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy

**Date: **April 12, 2357

**Time: **11:30AM

A day after orientation, the students immediately began firearms training. As well along with firearms training, the students would be required to partake in a combat simulation. Aside from military training, this place wasn't just a military academy, this was also a school similar to the Hero Schools so they taught normal school subjects such as History, Mathematics, The Sciences, English, Literature, Art and etc.

Fully dressed in military gear and protective equipment armed with Howa Type 64 Battle Rifles loaded with rubber bullets, the cadets of MSDF Academy prepare for combat simulation.

The cadets do a weapons check making sure there aren't any damages on their rifles, as well they are doing ammo checks examining their magazines and the rubber cartridges.

"Remember, they are weapons, not toys. You dare point that at someone outside simulation and at someone's face without face protection; I will smoke your ass like a Cuban Cigar! Am I clear?!" Drill Sergeant Barnes states advising them on gun safety.

"Sir, yes sir!" All the cadets shout back.

"Now, before we start, remember Class 1A this will be your first taste of combat. The enemy combatants you will be going head to head with are JGSDF Soldiers who have volunteered their time. Even though they are your enemies for the scenario, treat them with respect once you eliminate them, for you will eventually serve alongside them as brothers in arms."

"What's the enemy manpower?" One of the cadets named Saya asks the drill instructor

"You'll be facing approximately 200 JSDF Personnel."

"So, about 20 of us versus around 200 of them."

"Remember the goal of this game is to survive. You have three hours to holdout in this game, if your team survives those three hours you win. Good luck Cadets."

**Class 1A:**

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Ikki Midoriya

\- Masao Takagi

\- Yoshida Hirano

\- Takashi Uchida

\- Saigo Mishima

\- Makoto Kenzo

\- Musashi Tsuyoshi

\- Saya Maresato

\- Seiji Nakano

\- Yoichi Minami

\- Kiko Mitsuhide

\- Rika Nagayama

\- Kita Suzuki

\- Araki Kasumi

\- Inukai Masako

\- Rei Toshizō

\- Toyohisa Miyamoto

\- Tadashi Murasaki

\- Yuriko Ashikaga

Having read the names of their fellow classmates, Izuku and Ikki found that their classmates were an interesting bunch. It had been a day and already they still haven't even been introduced to each other, although it was mainly because they didn't have the time.

The cadets assemble to the buses where they will be transported to the battleground. After driving for a few minutes, the class reaches the battleground where from there they enter the battleground's main briefing office.

Having entered the briefing office, the cadets from Class A are assigned in a briefing room planning strategies for the simulated battle that is to take place in a few minutes.

"We should split the Team into four squads of five." Izuku states.

"I agree. Although, how about those positions on the map?" A cadet named Masao responds.

"We could also use those positions where one squads will go here and another here where they won't expect us to hit them." Ikki continues replying to Masao's question.

"One squad will hold position and flank there." Another cadet named Saigo proposes.

Meanwhile

In a hidden room, some academy heads including Big Boss observe the recruits through surveillance. The MSDFA Staff and Big Boss were judging their planning and performance for the simulated battle that's about to take place. As well Principle Nezu of UA had also attended the event. Nezu was curious at how the Midoriya twins will perform in battle having read the reports.

"You know, the Midoriya twins are good in planning and are displaying a skill in leadership." Principle Nezu says.

"Yes indeed." Big Boss says fixated on the twins.

Back with Class 1A

After a few more minutes of planning, the drill instructor orders the cadets to get ready for the mock battle.

"Get your asses ready!"

"Remember, these bullets won't kill you, but they hurt like hell." The instructor says reminding his cadets.

The cadets head to the battleground's entrance gate.

While moving to their designated zones, they see an artificial city designed solely for the mock battle. Many of the cadets marvelled at how realistic this artificial city was, where there are streets, tall buildings, shops, functioning streetlights and parked cars that all looked well maintained, very clean and functional.

After arriving at their team's designated spawn area, the cadets do a double check on their weapons, as well take into account of the ammunition they have on their person.

"Looks like the MSDFA has a lot of money to spend to make such as course."

"Indeed, we do maggot. Since Japan hardly goes to war especially with Article Nine, parts of our defense budget are devoted to things like this." The instructor says.

"Now get into position maggot, battle is about to start." The instructor orders.

Five Minutes Later

The gates of the designated entrance areas open up and the cadets move into the mock urban battlefield

Class 1A Team had split up into four teams of five cautiously scouring the mock city for Enemy Combatants.

Izuku with his squad on the alert move down the main street constantly on the watch of their surroundings, their Type 64 Battle Rifles at the ready.

Ikki along with another squad would travel along another street defending Izuku's flank.

A third squad lead led by Masao Takagi however travels ahead of the rest of the Class 1A scouting for enemy presence.

Meanwhile, another squad consisted of cadets led by a cadet named Tadashi is providing overwatch for all squads from the roof of one of the tall buildings. Although in truth, their whole goal is to stay behind and survive for the next three hours if the rest of the team gets wiped out.

Masao Takagi

Moving ahead, Masao and his squad were at the obvious risk of danger putting themselves on the front while the rest of the squads stayed behind.

Traversing the street slowly and cautiously, they had their Rifles at the ready, as well they were keeping awareness of their surroundings take note of the sights and sounds.

It wasn't until they heard footsteps that the cadets began to hide in a fake shop not wanting to begin the engagement. Although while hiding unseen by the mock Enemy Combatants the cadets trained their rifles on them from inside the shop.

The patrol of enemy combatants numbering around six soldiers

"Izuku, Ikki, I've got visual on enemy combatants. Permission to engage? Over."

"How many combatants are there?"

"About six."

Seeing as Masao has spotted the enemy and a small group at that, Izuku has decided to allow Masao to engage.

"Weapons free." Izuku calls.

The cadets unleash a rapid-fire volley of rubber on the unsuspecting JSDF Soldiers. And the JSDF Soldiers as a result are knocked down in pain and from the force caused by the hard impact of the rubber bullets despite their protection gear.

All six JSDF Soldiers are downed from the cadets' surprise attack.

"I'm out!" One JSDF Soldier yells in pain raising an arm up.

"I'm down." Another yells.

To signal that they are out the downed JSDF Soldiers take out bright yellow tape with a white skull symbol. They then tape the yellow strip on their arm signifying that they have been eliminated. From there the defeated soldiers leave the arena.

Masao having taken out the enemy patrol calls Izuku through the comms on what to do.

"Izuku, should we proceed with recon?"

"Negative, we heard the gunfire from here, and that means that the enemy may have heard it. I recommend you pull out and link up with us for they may converge on your location."

"Right. Out."

Masao and the four cadets begin to retreat to where the other squads are. However, in doing so they run into another enemy patrol of six, likely headed to the location the squad had engaged in due to all the gunfire.

Upon seeing each other, both sides dash for cover with some shooting as they're retreating to cover.

Taking cover by some cars parked on the side of the road, Masao keeps his head down along with the other cadets. At the moment Masao and his squad are pinned, unable to return fire. The JSDF Soldiers engaging them see an opportunity and close in on them for they are too pinned to fire back.

Masao peaking sees that the Enemy Soldiers are closing in. Masao then takes out his rifle and began to blind fire at the direction of the enemy.

Seeing as the pinned cadets started returning fire, the soldiers jumped out of the way taking cover using the cars parked by the street.

One of the Cadets Sadao took out a Training Frag Grenade and threw it at the direction of the JSDF Soldiers. The Training Grenade's explodes unleashing rubber pellets flying at all directions. The grenade eliminates two unlucky JSDF who are out in the open. The cadets seeing as the JSDF Soldiers aren't shooting back, finally return fire. The tables have turned where now the JSDF are in a vulnerable position.

"Fumimaro, those cadets have us pinned, send in some reinforcements!" A JSDF soldier says requesting for more reinforcements.

"Affirmative we've tracked your location and are immediately dispatching a squad at your location." The JSDF Communications Officer identified as Fumimaro responds on the other end of the comms.

Overhearing the request for reinforcements among the loud noise of automatic gunfire, Masao decides to order a retreat realizing more enemies are coming.

"Let's get the hell out of there. Izuku says more are coming, and I'd rather not get eliminated just as were getting started."

"Right/Got it." The cadets all say simultaneously.

The cadets seeing the JSDF soldiers were pinned keeping their heads down had escaped via running and gunning, fleeing and shooting at the JSDF soldiers trying to keep them in cover.

After a few minutes of running Masao and the squad had finally outrun the enemy.

Seeing as they are in the clear, Masao checks in with Izuku. "Izuku, they're sending in reinforcements, my squad and I have fled, I recommend you proceed with caution."

Izuku replies back, albeit with sporadic gunfire in the background. "About that, we've also have run into a roadblock and are currently not available at the moment."

"Izuku, what's your location? We'll come to you and provide support."

"Right, were at the plaza! And hurry!"

"We were just there before we made contact. We are heading you way now. Out."

Masao then turns and tells his squad.

"Come on, to the plaza."

Izuku Midoriya

Izuku and his squad are currently stuck between a rock and a hard place. The JSDF had Izuku and his squad all surrounded.

As Rubber Bullets from the JSDF's Rifles are strafing passed Izuku, Izuku is on the wall hugging it tightly for cover gripping his Type 64 Battle Rifle attempting to peak out of cover.

"Any casualties?" Izuku asks a cadet named Seiji.

"Negative. We are all accounted for." Seiji replies.

"Good! Let's keep it that way! Also, I called Masao's squad and they are on the way." Izuku yells amidst the rapid gunfire.

A Rubber Bullet hits the wall where Izuku is at ricocheting off it causing Izuku to flinch.

"Woah shit that was close Izuku, be more careful." A female cadet named Saya responds.

"I have a plan, but you'll have to cover me. Now cover me!" Izuku orders.

"Wait what?"

Immediately Izuku runs out of cover and starts charging at the JSDF. His fellow cadets who are brave and willing get out of cover and provide Izuku with covering fire.

As rubber slugs shot by the JSDF are strafing passed Izuku, he runs zigzag as well he shoots back right as he is charging at the JSDF. Charging towards one of the JSDF positions, he runs from cover to cover getting closer to enemy position.

"What the hell? This cadet's crazy!" One of the JSDF Soldiers states in shock of Izuku's move of charging forward.

"You know, I have a feeling this year's juniors are interesting." Another JSDF Soldier say impressed, as well accepting his fate getting pelted by rubber slugs.

Izuku getting closer jumps at the JSDF Soldiers where Izuku's move shocks them. Izuku promptly dispatches the shocked JSDF soldiers, where the Soldiers go to the ground in pain having been hit hard by the Rubber Slugs.

"Son of a bitch. I'm out." A JSDF Soldier says in a pained voice touching his chest having been shot at center mass by Izuku.

"Out. Oh god my ribs!" Another says in pain clutching his abdomen.

After dispatching those 2 JSDF Soldiers, Izuku takes cover taking over that one JSDF position. Although Izuku and his squad are still not in the clear.

Unknowingly, a JSDF Soldier aims his Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle at Izuku, but before he can get a hit on Izuku, he is shot multiple times on the back.

The shooter in question was Masao.

"Hey Izuku, we came as we promised!" Masao yells.

"Good, now get your ass here and help us!" Izuku yells back.

Masao and his squad join the fray flanking the JSDF from behind who are engaging Izuku and his squad. The JSDF noticing the new group of ambushing students suddenly begin to panic.

"Hashimoto, we're surrounded!" A JSDF Soldier yells.

"Keep fighting!" The JSDF Soldier identified as Hashimoto replies yelling.

"Dammit!" Another yells.

But it was all in vain for the squad JSDF were all wiped out by the surprise attack of reinforcements. After the defeated JSDF Soldiers leave, Masao and Izuku both meet up and talk.

"Glad you came in time; we were in a tight spot." Izuku says.

"Well, I'm honored to help."

"We better get moving, more are coming."

"Got it, considering how the JSDF are everywhere, we should merge our squads, we'll be stronger together."

"Right, it'll be dangerous for us to."

Izuku and Masao's Squads combine, and they proceed to move out.

Meanwhile

Watching from a surveillance room, Big Boss and the head staff were impressed by the twins' performance in combat. Heck Big Boss the Legendary Soldier was even surprised that these called cadets were able to beat JSDF Soldiers, although in truth they were reservists.

"I see potential in these young students, much like my students in UA." Nezu states.

"You know these cadets look promising, going in for fifteen minutes with zero casualties at that." Big Boss adding on.

Inko walks in.

"So how are my boys doing?"

"Ah, Inko what a surprise. Your boys have lasted for more than five minutes something unheard of here." Big Boss says sounding neutral, although he is genuinely surprised that an old student of his has arrived.

"I remember when I first started and how my class and I all got slaughtered." Inko says happily recalling her early days as a cadet in the MSDFA.

"Now want to see your boys make you proud?"

"Why do you think I'm here in the first place?"

Ikki Midoriya

For Ikki and his squad they haven't run into any JSDF patrols. Although judging from the gunfire that can be heard from afar, the JSDF are busy with Izuku which benefits Ikki for the JSDF are occupied.

"This is Ikki, what's your status Izuku?"

On the other end of the line, loud rapid gunfire can be heard.

"Were fine, right now I'm in the middle of a firefight if you can hear what's going on in the background."

"Izu, should we proceed with what's planned?"

"Yes, get to your position."

"Roger, will head there."

Ikki's squad were eager to fight to shoot at something, their fingers very close to their triggers, although Ikki did scold his squad mates on firearm safety and trigger discipline.

Ikki's squad head to the position travelling through alleyways avoiding themselves from being exposed in the open.

As they are travelling through the streets out of sight via alleys, they notice a helicopter, a UH-60 Blackhawk flying in from above. From there a group of JSDF Soldiers rappel down onto the next street right by the alleyway Ikki is at.

"Hey after we beat those kids, lets go to the bar." One of the JSDF soldiers says in an arrogant tone.

"I hear those rookies lasted more than fifteen minutes. They have already taken out twenty of us."

"Bullshit, they've only been students for two days, so I highly doubt they could easily take us down."

The JSDF who had disembarked had begun to move down the street looking for the other cadets. The JSDF patrol walk past the alleyway Ikki are at, unaware that the cadets are hiding in the alleyway they had just passed by.

Ikki seeing an opportunity orders his squad to get closer where they slowly exit the alley. Now out of the alleyway and within close-range sneaking behind the JSDF, Ikki gestures his fellow squad mates to train their rifles on the JSDF Soldiers.

"Surrender." Ikki says. This causes the JSDF soldiers to turn their heads and see a group of cadets aiming their Rifles at them.

The JSDF Soldiers seeing that the students having them in their sights simply accept their fate that they are eliminated.

"I think I spoke too soon." A JSDF Soldier says.

"Whatever you do, please don't go for the head, I can't afford a concussion." Another says.

"Ice them." Ikki says.

The cadets unleash a storm of rubber slugs on the surrendering JSDF soldiers.

After dispatching the soldiers, Ikki's squad continue to make their way to the position, Along the way, the squad occasionally run into a few patrols, although they don't pose a problem to the cadets. Traversing through the streets and going through the occasional engagements with the JSDF, the squad finally reaches their position.

The position in question is an office building on the rooftop. From there the squad enters the building where they get on the rooftop via elevator. After going up twelve floors, they station themselves on the building's roof and provide overwatch for Izuku and Masao.

"Don't get too comfortable, just because we have the high ground doesn't mean the JSDF will not come after us."

One of the cadets' Makoto takes out his binoculars and gets a visual on Izuku and Masao's location in the distance.

"Sir, I see your brother and Masao."

Ikki takes out his binoculars and sees Izuku and Masao's Squad.

"What now?"

"We hold our position. We will stay here until further instruction. That being said." Ikki reaches his comms.

"Izuku, were in position." Ikki says to Izuku.

Izuku Midoriya

"Good. Now give us overwatch and if possible, provide us some covering fire." Izuku responds to Ikki.

Izuku and Masao's squad had just gotten out of a firefight retreating from a large group of JSDF.

Right now, they are resting in a warehouse.

"Everyone check your weapons and ammunition. It's going to be a long day." Izuku orders.

Everyone proceeds to do what Izuku ordered.

"I have three mags remaining."

"I've got four mags remaining."

"I've only fired ten shots, so I still have six mags."

"I still haven't used my Training Grenades yet."

"Me too."

Izuku seeing as the squad still has enough ammunition for the time being, also wonders about the body count they have inflicted on the enemy.

"Masao before you arrived, how many guys did you eliminate when you were scouting?"

"About six guys."

"So, nine guys plus six guys equal fifteen guys."

Izuku then asks Ikki how many people he's eliminated from the match.

"Ikki, what's the enemy body count on your side?" Izuku says on the comms.

"We had run into about three patrols, one of the patrols disembarking from a helicopter, and the other two patrols being foot patrols. The helicopter units consisted of mainly six men, the other two patrols each consisting of five guys." Ikki responds.

"So, nine plus six plus sixteen equals thirty-one. So far we have wiped out thirty-one guys and we have a hundred and sixty-nine guys remaining." Masao says.

"Well, looks like we have a long way to go." Ikki replies on the other end.

"Any casualties? Masao and I haven't even lost a single person."

"Negative, we also haven't lost a single person."

Izuku was surprised, he had expected to have lost at least a few guys.

"You know, I'm still surprised at how all of us are still standing." One female cadet named Yuriko says.

"What now? Do we wait until the three-hour limit is up?" Masao asks.

Meanwhile

"These Reservists are proving to be a pushover to the cadets." One of the MSDFA Staff says.

In truth the reason why those soldiers were so easy for the cadets to fight, it was because these men were really reservists.

"Order the Reservists to pull out, send in the Active-Duty Personnel. I wanna see how these cadets fare against actual soldiers than some part-timer soldiers." Big Boss says.

"Send in the Active-Duty Troops, the Reservists are out."

The Reservist Soldiers on-site stop their patrols and having received their orders pull out, this is followed by another group of soldiers, the Active-Duty Soldiers moving in.

"I wonder how these cadets will fare?" Nezu ponders.

And so the cadets would be in for a big surprise.

Back to Izuku Midoriya

The resting cadets hear a noise, the warehouse garage door opens sliding up, and twenty JSDF soldiers come swarming in. The cadets were now cornered.

"They're in this building, scour the area and look for them." A JSDF soldier orders.

**[Play: **Bach: Air, Orchestral Suites No. 3 in D major, BWV 1068.**]**

Izuku seeing as they were trapped and with no way out, he and the cadets decided the best way out is to fight. Izuku and the cadets charge out from their hiding spots and began a run and gun.

Just as the cadets move from cover to cover shooting at the JSDF soldiers, the JSDF Soldiers seeing the cadets open fire.

"Sorry Izuku, I'm out." One of the cadets named Inukai is shot.

"I'm hit!" Saigo yells also eliminated.

Izuku while fighting was observing the JSDF soldiers they were engaging.

Unlike the previous JSDF soldiers, these people were serious. Serious as in, they weren't arrogant or acting immature, as well they were using tactics as well coordinating with each other. But judging from their appearance, these weren't Special Forces, they were actual active-duty Regular Soldiers from the way they behaved.

Those JSDF soldiers they fought with earlier were all a bunch of inexperienced reservists. Izuku's eyes go wide.

Izuku and the cadets were beginning to falter against the more experienced active-duty personnel, but they kept fighting on.

"Everyone, retreat!" But it was too late. More cadets were gunned down or rather were pelted by Rubber Slugs.

Those JSDF Soldiers were flanking and using proper tactics unlike those Reservists.

For Izuku and Ikki they were no problem having been trained by their Ex-Army Special Forces mom, but Izuku is more worried about his fellow cadets for they are getting slaughtered.

It was now up to Izuku to take them down for the cadets were helpless.

While the cadets are retreating, Izuku charges ahead to the JSDF position shooting and running from cover to cover effortlessly.

Izuku like before runs up at a JSDF Soldier's position, hits the Soldier in the face with the butt of his rifle knocking him unconscious and using his body as a human shield. Izuku begins shooting at the other JSDF soldiers while hugging the body of the unconscious JSDF soldier for cover.

Doing that, the other JSDF soldiers have ceased firing at Izuku unwilling to harm the fellow soldier that Izuku is using a cover. The cadets seeing this, get out of their cover and shoot at the JSDF soldiers.

However, while some soldiers are still aiming their guns at Izuku, the other soldiers turn their guns back to the direction of the other cadets.

The soldiers are dispatched by the cadets, albeit more cadets get eliminated in return.

For what felt like an eternity, where it really was five minutes, the cadets were beginning to feel fear. These enemy combatants were not like the others.

"IZUKU, WERE GETTING SLAUGHTERED HERE!" Masao yells with all his lungs.

"Goddammit, I know!" Izuku yells back shooting at the JSDF Soldiers.

Izuku with his human shield charges the JSDF soldiers, although this time, the soldiers seeing no choice, decide to shoot at Izuku. But all they end up pelting rubber slugs at their fellow JSDF soldier being used as Izuku's human shield.

This gives an opening for the cadets to shoot at the JSDF soldiers who are either distracted or retreating to a safe distance.

The cadets are able to eliminate the JSDF Soldiers, but at the cost of five cadets.

"Looks like its going to be a long battle. Ikki what's your status?"

"They came out of nowhere. Were fine, we got out of our position for it is compromised, but they're now all over the city, they even sent in armoured vehicles and machine gun-mounted drones."

"What's the status on Tadashi's Squad?"

"He just called. They were all wiped out."

"Damn, well let's link up and make our stand."

Two Hours Later

Izuku and Ikki had finally linked up. From there all three remaining squads under Izuku, Ikki and Masao had put up a fight taking down many JSDF.

And after almost two hours of fighting, they were all down to seven cadets, as well ammunition becoming critically low.

Everyone in the group was tired and exhausted. Some were on the verge of passing out.

Right now, they had to wait for the times up, and then they can go celebrate their win.

Just a few more seconds.

At the moment the remaining cadets were hiding in a coffee shop behind the counters. Their hands shaking, their rifles gripped tightly as well everyone all pumped up on adrenaline.

A JSDF Soldier noticing something enters the coffee ship with his rifle practiced at counter at the ready.

The cadets noticing someone is coming panic silently.

The soldier is getting closer and closer. Izuku and Ikki both tense ready their rifles.

But before the patrolling soldier can lean over the counter. A siren wails to life.

Times Up.

Meanwhile in the observation room.

"You know Inko, I'm impressed by your sons, they are the first to break the record in lasting the longest, nay they are the first to win this." Says MSDFA Principle named Kingoro Nakamura.

"Indeed, they are. Next week UA's Class 1A is partaking in a training exercise called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. They have performed well, albeit they lacked proper training and experience, I want to invite MSDFA's Class 1A over." UA Principle Nezu says.

"That would be good, perhaps it can help bridge a foundation improving ties between the Military and the Pro-Heroes. I hereby grant this invitation."

"Excellent, I'll handover the details to your class."

Locker Room

The cadets in the locker room undress from their military gear changing back into their standard uniforms. Along with changing, the cadets were talking about the recent game.

"That was a good match, hell I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah, but it was thanks to the twins that they pulled us through those three hours."

"Come on let's go."

As the twins' finish changing into their dress uniforms, Masao walks up to Izuku and Ikki.

"Hey, thanks for pulling us through back there."

"No problem."

"So uh, some of us are thinking of hanging out later, it's a Friday so we don't have a school night. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Although mind if I invite some friends from UA?"

"You mean those A-Holes from the school of show-offs?"

"What's your problem?"

"Let's just say, me having an extremely weak quirk that is barely even a quirk has sort of made me ruin my impression of heroes. I used to want to be one, but a hero told me I couldn't. It crushed me. So yes, I do have a problem with this society and how Quirks are supposed to be everything." Masao says in a frustrated tone.

"If it makes you feel any better, my brother and I are both Quirkless." Ikki replies.

"Sorry, if I overreacted. It's just well the only thing I can really do is join the Military so I can compensate for my failed dreams as being hero. So yes, your friends from UA can come."

"Speaking of that, what's your Quirk?"

"My quirk is called Analysis; I can simply analyze a person's quirk as well learn a person's name just from looking at them. Because of that, the only job my quirk is really suited for is a Police Detective. But who wants to be a cop?"

"Well some people do. Anyways hurry and get back to class."

Class

After having survived that simulated battle, all the students not having proper introductions the day prior had decided to introduce themselves.

For the time being they were on break. The Homeroom Instructor Sgt. Barnes was out, so there was no stopping them from formally introducing each other.

The Midoriya twins were the first to go up.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, I am Quirkless. I like to play video games. I am here because want to serve the Military and get an experience out of it."

"I'm Ikki Midoriya and I too am Quirkless. I like history. Also, I am here because well I wish to defend this country." That last part is not true as Ikki didn't want to copy Izuku.

Masao comes up just as the twins are leaving.

"I am Masao Takagi; I have a shitty Quirk that practically renders me Quirkless. Anyways I like to read old novels. And I am here because I couldn't be a hero, and well I sure as hell am not going to be a beat cop."

After Masao steps down, a muscular boy with bluish hair with comes up.

"My name is Yoshida Hirano, I am also Quirkless. I like to cook and lift weights. I am here because my family has served in the military for generations dating back to the Warring States Period."

After Hirano steps down, a boy with poorly kept brown hair with an unkept uniform comes up, he looked like a delinquent.

"My name is Takashi Uchida, I'm here because my old man wants to discipline me." He said with an annoyed and provoked tone. And from there the delinquent steps down.

A boy with glasses comes up. And with a bow he says. "Saigo Mishima. At your service. My Quirk is called float. It's a weak quirk really, I can only make things float for five seconds. Anyways I like to read a lot about the military. And I'm here because of my interest in the military, although I apologize if its not a good enough reason to join."

To compress it.

"Hello I am Makoto Kenzo. I am Quirkless. I like Heroes. And I'm here because no Quirkless person can become a Hero, and like my childhood friend Masao who the hell wants to be a cop giving out parking tickets and fines?"

"Musashi Tsuyoshi present and accounted for. My Quirk is called Thermal Optical Vision. I can see stuff without having to wear Thermal Optic Equipment. I like to watch the news and talk about things that happen daily, plus history interests me so there's that. I am here wanting to serve my military, since we already have enough heroes and I do feel the military could use more people." Musashi says sarcastically.

"Saya Maresato. I am Quirkless. I like to read a lot. I am also here because I don't want people seeing me weak."

"Seiji Nakano. I am Quirkless. I like music and I like to play the guitar. I am here because-."

After a long while of introductions, the drill instructor had come into class and told the students that they were dismissed for the day.

"So Izuku meet up at five?"

"Sure."

Walking out of the school, the twins are greeted by their mom.

"You did good. I watched you play earlier."

"Thanks mom."

"Come on get in the car were going home."

Later after School

They were hanging out at the arcades, the students from the Military Academy who came were Masao, Kita, Makato, Saigo and some girls whose names Ikki forgot named Rei, Saya, and Yuriko. They would soon be joined by Izuku and Ikki who came with UA Students: Ochako, Momo, Katsuki, Tenya, Shinso and Itsuka.

"Hey Izuku, you came!"

"Yes, I also brought friends from UA."

Kita sees Momo and Itsuka and tries to flirt with them.

"Hey, hey how would you like to-" Kita is then cut off by Ikki.

"I'm sorry Kita, but I'm afraid she is taken. By me."

"Although I am flattered." Momo replies.

"So how about we introduce each other?" Masao says.

"This is Masao Takagi, Kita Suzuki, Saigo Mishima, Rei Toshizō, Saya Maresato, Makato Kenzo and Yuriko Ashikaga." Izuku says gesturing to each person saying their name.

"And this here is Katsuki Bakugou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Ochako Uraraka, Itsuka Kendo, Hitoshi Shinso and Tenya Iida." Ikki says doing the same as Izuku.

"You know, its honor to meet our future servicemen." Tenya says.

"It would also be an honor to serve alongside future heroes." Kita says returning the complement.

"So, want to have fun?"

"Sure."

And so, the students from the Class 1As of both UA and the MSDFA have fun and bond.

During that time, Shinso and Masao got along especially when Katsuki had mocked them both on their quirks.

Saya and Rei along with Yuriko got along with the UA girls having similar interests. Although Yuriko had sort of developed a small crush on Tenya.

Meanwhile even though Ikki declared that Momo's was his, that still didn't stop Kita from flirting.

Aside from that all was good. Although on Monday, the students of UA and the MSDFA would be in for a big surprise at USJ.

* * *

**Previews **

**AN: Some stuff I wanna show, since I am taking my time writing this. **

**1**

"I'm just going to make this clear as to why I have gathered you all for this meeting. To start, I'm forming a vigilante militia group, if anyone wants to join then your welcome. If you don't, you can walk out for what we are doing is illegal." Izuku states.

No one walks out.

"And what will you call this group?" Masao asks.

"We'll call ourselves the Quirk-Less Militia. We will become Symbols of Order, a Symbol of War. We are the Policemen and Soldiers who have the law in our hands." Ikki states giving out the name of their Vigilante Paramilitary Force.

"What about weapons, how are we supposed to be an army if we don't have weapons?" Yoichi asks.

"I have that covered. Now to discuss the basis of our organization."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, to send a message."

**2**

"Guns, they don't discriminate. Guns they treat those who have Quirks and those who are Quirkless just the same. This is Equality." A masked Izuku says to the camera.

"Any last words Stain?"

"I never imagined that it would end like this. You are more of a hero then those fakes!" Were Stain's last words he says with a smile.

Izuku points his AKM Assault Rifle at the downed Stain who happily accepts his fate. This is followed by Izuku opening fire pumping Stain full of lead. Stain dies just after five shots. But Izuku just kept on firing, which had resulted in Stain's body becoming badly mutilated by the fully automatic fire of 7.62 bullets tearing him up.

He finally stops upon hearing the click as his AK runs out of bullets.

All of this had just happened in front of about a million Japanese people on livestream.

Iida who is down gets up and limps away as Stain's quirk wears off following his death. Although a group of QuirkLess Militia Soldiers accompanying Izuku stop Iida from leaving brandishing their Handguns, Submachine Guns, Shotguns, Assault Rifles and Battle Rifles at Iida.

After killing Stain, Izuku turns back to the camera.

"To those who wonder who we are. We are the Quirk-Less Militia. We are the Policemen and Soldiers who have taken the law in our own hands. We are not Heroes who waste our time for fame, wealth and vanity, and we are not Villains who murder, steal and terrorize the people. We are simply here to punish those who have done society wrong in this fucked society." Izuku says, although he had to admit, he felt the ending was anti-climatic, then again, he was never good at speeches.

And from that, the livestream gains a ton of likes and dislikes. As well, Izuku's livestream got picked up by many news channels in Japan who would make dozens of news reports on Izuku's speech and his brutal execution of Stain.

Numerous discussions and debates would follow with regards to the Quirk-Less Militia.

Izuku had gotten what he wanted, sending a message.

**3**

"Shut up... You're all freaking nuts... Calling yourselves 'heroes' or 'villains' and going around killing each other like idiots. Talking about your Quirks all the time... all just to show off. Idiots." Kota says to the UA students. This catches Izuku's attention where Izuku approaches the angry child.

Kota notices someone not dressed in a UA uniform approach him. Seeing Izuku he takes notes of the green-haired boy who is wearing a baseball cap dressed like a soldier with tactical military gear.

Izuku walking takes out his SCK/Minebea Handgun from his holster, this prompts young Kota to step backwards feeling threatened by the move. Izuku getting close bends down on one knee and puts his hand on Kota's shoulder.

"You know, we Quirkless have it hard. In order to even out the playing field, we rely on the power of guns. Like you, I don't appreciate this society and how quirks are supposedly everything."

Izuku gives Kota his SCK/Minebea Handgun. Because Kota is a small child, Kota fumbles with the Handgun for it is larger than his hands.

"For goodness sake! Don't give the child a gun! What if he gets hurt?" Iida yells.

"It's not a toy obviously."

"But what if he gets hurt?"

"Then he will learn an important lesson."

Iida then suddenly recalls Izuku's words regarding Guns when he was fighting Stain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Now this is when ****the story really gets started.**

* * *

**Location:** U.A. High School – Unforeseen Simulation Joint

**Date:** April 15, 2357

**Time:** 12:50PM

MSDFA's Class 1A have been invited to UA.

The cadets of MSDFA Class 1A would participate in a joint exercise with the first year's heroes-in-training of UA.

In this exercise, the class of MSDFA's and UA's 1A are to being rescue exercises dealing with natural disasters, accidents, villain attacks and etc.

The cadets would act as support for the Pro-Heroes, much to the disappointment and frustrations of the cadets. Although this exercise would prove useful in the future training these aspiring soldiers on rescue operations.

Along with partaking in the USJ exercise, the cadets would also be sent in with their Rifles.

They would be armed with Standard-Issue Howa Type 89 Assault Rifles as opposed to the Howa Type 64 Battle Rifles of yesterday, although they were still loaded with Rubber Slugs. The cadets saw this as pointless and unnecessary since they would probably never use their weapons anytime soon during the USJ training exercise.

Regardless, Class 1A of UA and Class 1A of MSDFA would work together. This would prove good in the future for it will help improve relations between the Military and the Heroes.

"Hello, I am Shouta Aizawa, I am homeroom teacher of UA's Class 1A."

"I am Pro-Hero Thirteen and I am in charge of USJ."

"Nice to meet you, I am Takuya Matsumoto of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force, I am in charge of leading all of MSDFA's first years."

"And I am Dwight Thompson Barnes of the United States Marine Corp, I am the current homeroom teacher and drill instructor of MSDFA's Class 1A."

The MSDFA Instructors were also dressed in military gear, where they would also participate in the activities alongside their cadets.

Unlike his fellow colleagues in the JSDF, Barnes would be dressed in different equipment. Barnes is dressed in USMC Gear wearing a MCCUU Uniform with a Modular Tactical Vest and a Lightweight Helmet.

The heroes-in-training meanwhile are dressed in their own Costumes, the cadets however would be dressed in the same Battle Dress Uniforms with their Military Gear.

"Now maggots, you bond with UA this instant." Barnes orders.

During this time, the Class 1As of both schools would meet with each other and despite fears of conflict, the students and cadets both easily got along despite some animosity from MSDFA cadets.

"Izuku-kun, it's nice to see you. You look very nice in uniform." Ochako says complementing Izuku's uniform and his setup.

"Ochako. You look nice too." Noting her costume.

"It wasn't meant to be skin-tight when I designed it." Ochako says.

"But it looks fine on you." Izuku says back.

"Hey Izuku, stop flirting and get ready!" Kita yells jokingly.

Speaking of that, Kita and UA Student Denki Kaminari who is blonde with a black lightening shape streak on his hair both got along well. Both had an interest in girls and flirting, although Kita did have a problem with a certain Mineta Minoru, since Kita did find him to be a little creepy and unsettling to be around.

Looking at Denki, he seemed to have an interest towards a purple-haired girl with AUX cords hanging from her earlobes named Kyoka Jiro. That and along with Kita conversing with Denki, Kita did notice Denki make occasional glances at her.

A Redhaired boy named Eijiro Kirishima and Yoshida Hirano easily got along from the get-go comparing how manly they were.

Along with other students interacting, Ikki and Momo got together since they are dating and were getting a little intimate much to the jealousy and frustration of Kita, Denki and Mineta.

Katsuki surprisingly got along with MSDFA's class delinquent Takashi. Both of their fiery tempers would be proof. Although in truth both were in a massive yelling match screaming at each other's faces. Though the argument is mostly about Takashi accusing Katsuki of staring at him the wrong way.

But aside from that, they would have to start soon.

"ATTEN-TION!" Drill Instructor Barnes yelled.

All the MSDFA cadets get into proper stance at attention, meanwhile all of the UA Students had all jumped in surprise.

"Jeez get the load of this guy." Denki says under his breath.

"We will begin training exercise in five minutes! Get ready!"

But before they have time to prepare, unauthorized individuals are spotted entering the USJ warping in through a huge black-purplish portal.

"Woah there's fake villains?" A pink girl with horns named Mina asks.

"No if they were fake, they would be protective gear!" Kita says.

"Get back, we'll deal with them!" Eraserhead yells.

Eraserhead and Thirteen get into a fighting stance, the MSDFA drill instructors meanwhile prepare their rifles.

One of the villains, a warp villain named Kurogiri warps all the hero students and the military cadets engulfing them in a massive portal scattering them all over USJ.

With all the cadets and students gone, all that remains in the Central Plaza are the Instructors.

The Instructors cock their Rifles and aim at the Villains. Takuya is armed with a Type 89 Assault Rifle, meanwhile the Marine Instructor is armed with the US Marine standard-issue M16A4 Assault Rifle. Like their cadets, the instructor's guns are also loaded with rubber slugs.

"Looks like its just us." Eraserhead says.

"Hey Aizawa, we'll give you covering fire." Takuya says to Eraserhead.

"That would be nice." Eraserhead responds.

Mountain Zone

Momo, Kyoka, Denki, Ikki, Saigo and Yuriko are stranded in the Mountain zone. Momo seeing as her boyfriend Ikki and his fellow cadets are armed with Assault Rifles, uses her Creation Quirk to produce a similar Type 89 Assault Rifle. Although not wanting to kill, she creates Rubber Slugs just like the MSDFA cadets.

From there the group of students would be met with Villains. The three UA students prepare to attack with their quirk, but just as the Villains starting charging, the three MSDFA cadets spray them down with their guns pumping them with Rubber Slugs.

All the villains who had attempted to kill the cadets and the students had been shot. They are either knocked unconscious or are on the ground squirming in pain from the Rubber Slugs.

Because of the lack of protection gear worn the by villains, the villains that were shot by the rubber slugs would receive numerous injuries like broken bones and possible internal bleeding. As well one of the villains shot in the head by the rubber slugs would receive a concussion, a cracked skull and possible brain damage.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" Denki yelled.

"Now's not the time. They'll kill us. Leave it to us for we have the advantage of range." Ikki says back to Denki.

"Okay fine."

"Hey Ikki. Just like you taught me?" Momo asks recalling the time Ikki took her to the Baseline Headquarters' shooting range.

"Yes. Just like I taught you." Ikki replies.

"Hey Yaomomo, can you also make me a gun? But don't make it too big." Kyoka asks.

"Okay." Momo than produces a Handgun, a Glock 17 judging from the design and make, loaded with 9mm Rubber Slugs. Momo also produces an ammunition pouch packed with extra magazines loaded with 9mm Rubber Slugs. She hands both to Kyoka where she gears up putting on the pouch and taking the recently created Handgun.

Ikki then steps in and says to Kyoka. "Remember this is not a toy, do not point at anyone's especially at someone's face or head, except for those who want to harm us. And using a gun is simple, point and shoot. Got it?"

"Got it." Kyoka replies.

"Good." Izuku says.

"Hey what about me?" Denki whines.

"You'll be fine. Your Quirk is strong." Saigo responds.

"Come on, more will be coming."

Flood Zone

Izuku, Masao, Shinso, Mineta and a girl with a frog Quirk named Tsuyu Asui are stranded on a boat in the Flood Zone.

Looking over the boat, they see Villains with aquatic-based Quirks swimming towards them. Mineta and Tsuyu were both helpless. Meanwhile Masao and Izuku are shooting down at them. However, the Rubber Slugs weren't as effective as live ammunition for the rubber projectiles lost velocity in the water.

"I'm hitting jack shit and they're swimming too fast." Masao curses.

"Oh god! We're screwed!" Mineta yells.

"_Goddammit, now what? Think Izuku! Think!" _Izuku thought.

"Izuku, I count about thirty bad guys swimming towards us."

"Jeez. Worse than I thought."

"Wait, I've got an idea." Shinso says.

"Hey you!"

"What?!" The Villains yell in return.

"Get as far away from us as you can."

And they obey having gone under the influence of Shinso's brainwash Quirk.

The group is now in the clear. But Shinso vomits as thirty people are beyond his limit.

"Nice one Shinso." Masao says.

"Thanks." Shinso replys wiping off the vomit from his face.

"Come on let's move, it won't be until later that they'll be back for us." Izuku says.

Not willing to get wet, the simulated boat they were on had an actual functioning lifeboat, they drop down it on the water and use it to get back on land.

Ruins Zone

UA students Katsuki and Eijiro along with MSDFA cadets Yoshida and Takashi are stranded in the ruins zone.

Upon being stranded the Villains or the Thugs judging by their appearance charge at them wielding melee weapons such as Clubs, Bats and Knives.

Katsuki and Eijiro charge at the villains. Katsuki lobs explosions at them while Eijiro throws jabs and punches with his hardening quirk. Yoshida and Takashi meanwhile stay back and shoot at the Villains.

The four would make a good duo working together.

A villain with a dagger coming up behind Katsuki is shot in the face by Takashi, said villain as a result would have his entire front teeth shattered by Takashi's Rubber Slug.

"Come on punk! Fight like a man! You don't need a lame Gun." Katsuki yells at Takashi instead of thanking him.

"Can't my Quirk sucks balls."

"What's your Quirk?"

"Won't tell."

"Why, you Quirkless?"

"No, but it's a lame as hell Quirk."

Meanwhile with Eijiro and Yoshida, their interaction was different.

"Hey that was manly Hirano. Good shooting." Eijiro complements.

"You're also good yourself Kirishima." Yoshida says back.

"Come on, let's go we have more weak ass villains to beat!" Katsuki yells.

"Right/Hell Yeah!/Whatever." Says Yoshida, Eijiro and Takashi.

From there the group fight their way back to the USJ's Central Plaza.

Landslide Zone

Shoto Todoroki – son of Endeavor had effortlessly fought the Villains freezing everything in his path.

Meanwhile an invisible female UA student Toru Hagakure and some of the MSDFA Cadets who were behind Shoto were staring at Shoto in awe.

"Let's go." Shoto says in a monotone voice.

And they all follow Shoto no questions asked.

One of the MSDFA Cadets – Seiji decides to interrogate one of the villains.

"Why are you here?" He says to a villain immobilized by Todoroki's Ice Quirk.

"Fuck off!" The villain replies.

Seiji points his Rifle at his head and fires a rubber slug. The shot's hard impact breaks something due to the lack of face protection worn by the villain.

"Ah fuck! My fucking face! You fucking shot me! You son of a bitch!" The villain yells in pain.

All the other immobilized villains panic seeing Seiji shoot at the villain without hesitation.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours too." Seiji says to the other villains who had just witnessed Saigo's lack of hesitation. This just causes the immobilized villains to panic even more.

"Oh God! Please No!" One shouts.

"Don't! I'll tell you anything!" Another yells.

Seiji still points his rifle at the same villain, but he walks closer at pointing his rifle at the villain blank range.

"I won't say again. I will fuck up your face even more if you don't tell me." Seiji says.

"Okay! Okay! We were here to kill All-Might!"

"Is he telling the truth?" Seiji asks the other villains.

"Yes!" A villain shouts.

"He is!" Another shouts.

"Why would we be lying!?" Another villain shouts.

"Thanks." Seiji then smacks the villain in the face with butt of his Type 89 Assault Rifle knocking him unconscious. Again the other immobilized villains panic even worse than before.

"God his face was pissing me off." Seiji says.

Shoto, Toru and the other cadets are uneasy by Seiji's ruthlessness.

Mountain Zone

More villains arrive. But the cadets and the heroes easily incapacitate them.

Kyoka is adept at using a Handgun despite Ikki's brief instruction. She had hit most of her targets, where her shots had landed at center of mass.

The same with Momo where she demonstrated skill using an Assault Rifle, although it's all thanks to her experience with Ikki at the shooting range that she is good.

Denki meanwhile was just standing there having not fought yet. Although he is on the alert much to his boredom.

"Momo! More ammunition!" Ikki yells.

"On it!" She replies producing a few magazines loaded with 5.56mm Rubber Slugs with her Quirk. Ikki along with the cadets take the spare ammunition.

But before anyone can react, a muscular villain sneaks from behind and grabs Denki taking him hostage.

"You think your puny Rubber Bullets can stop me?" The muscular villain says.

"No, but this can!" Denki yells unleashing Electric Volts on the villain.

The villain as a result is knocked unconscious from the Volts caused by Denki's Quirk where said villain drops Denki.

"Well that could have been bad." Denki says.

"Come on we better move. More will come." Ikki states.

Central Plaza

Having fought their way through the horde of villains, the UA students and MSDF cadets Izuku, Masao, Shinso, Tsuyu and Mineta make their way to the Central Plaza.

Upon reaching the Central Plaza, the students and cadets see their teachers effortlessly fighting the villains.

Izuku's Group joins in the battle aiding their teachers.

The MSDFA Instructors are pumping the villains full of rubber slugs. Eraserhead meanwhile is kicking all of their asses fighting hand to hand.

Thirteen is using his Quirk on the portal villain, although that backfires where the villain uses a portal deflecting Thirteen's Quirk back to Thirteen.

Thirteen is incapacitated and wounded as a result from the deflection. Tenya who has just arrived to the Central Plaza tries to help Thirteen.

Shinso however beats Tenya to it and helps up Thirteen. Thirteen seeing as the situation is dire and UA is under attack orders Tenya to get help.

"Go get help. Your Quirk, your fast, I tried to reach, but communications is cut off." Thirteen says.

"But I won't be able to help you." Tenya replies.

"We'll be able to hold them off. It'll be worse off if you stay." Izuku says.

"I won't leave you to die!" Tenya reaffirms wanting to stay and fight.

"Come on Jet-Legs! Do it for the team!" Masao says.

"As Teacher of UA, I order you to get aid this instant." Thirteen yells.

"Very well then." Tenya says, and he bolts out the exit running at superspeed back to UA with his Engine Quirk.

Meanwhile

Observing from afar, the villains attacking USJ were all getting defeated. A certain blue-haired individual with a decaying quirk watches in frustration.

"Kurogiri! Why wasn't I informed of All-Might not being here? And how come these NPCs from the damned Military School are here instead of All-Might!? Damn it, our cannon-fodders are getting shot by those cheating military NPCs." A blue-haired villain says in frustration.

"Shigaraki, the itinerary we stole didn't inform us on this. Apparently, there were some last-minute changes." The Warp Villain dressed like a bartender/butler identified as Kurogiri replies.

"It's game over then!"

"Not yet! Not when we have the Nomu."

Shigaraki turns and looks at the muscular beast with a beak and exposed brain. The Nomu once a Human being, now the greatest weapon for the League of Villains to defeat All-Might.

"Shall I unleash him?"

"Do it!" Determined to kill everyone there.

Central Plaza

And just as the combined UA-MSDFA effort had cleared the Plaza of thugs, the Nomu jumps in and attacks.

The Nomu attacks Eraserhead who happens to be within close proximity.

Eraserhead attempts to dodge but the Nomu is fast and grabs him.

From there Eraserhead is brutally slammed and thrown around by the Nomu.

Everyone is shocked at the brutality of the Nomu relentlessly beating Eraserhead to a pulp.

The Nomu grabs Eraserhead's arm and squeezes it really tight, so tight that it ends up snapping his arm like a twig.

"AAAAAAAHH." Eraserhead yells in pain.

Then the Nomu slams Eraserhead's head into the ground.

The MSDFA instructors try shooting at the Nomu, but their Rubber Slugs don't seem to bother the Nomu, let alone leave any noticeable wound on the Nomu.

All everyone can do at this point is watch in horror as UA Class 1A Homeroom Teacher Eraserhead is about to meet his brutal demise.

But out of nowhere. A flash of yellow, red, white and blue comes crashing down.

It's All-Might!

"**I AM HERE!" **All-Might yells.

All-Might then slams a heavy punch at the Nomu. But the punch is recoiled back to All-Might.

Nomu seeing that its target has arrived drops the broken and battered Eraserhead and proceeds to eliminate its target.

"_**What the hell!?" **_All-Might thinks in shock at the Nomu's shock absorption quirk.

"Well, All-Might, it's time to meet your end!" A voice yells from the speakers.

All-Might looks up above and sees Shigaraki in the upper levels through the windows of the USJ's Observation Office.

"This is Nomu the Anti-All-Might. This masterpiece was designed solely to defeat you." Shigaraki says on the speakers.

"**What do you mean?" **

"It's engineered with two Quirks – Shock Absorption and Regeneration."

"**If you think this can defeat me, then you are wrong." **

"Nomu, kill All-Might."

And from there both Nomu and Number One Pro-Hero proceed to get into an intense fight that'll put any action movie scene to shame.

Both Pro-Hero and Nomu are throwing punches at each other back and forth.

All-Might dodges and blocks many of the attacks sent from the Nomu. The Nomu meanwhile is absorbing all of All-Might's attacks as if they are nothing.

"_**Damn, he is tough." **_

All-Might keeps doing what he's doing, buying time for the Pro-Heroes, along with UA's Security Forces [Baseline PMCs] and the JSDF [Notified that the MSDFA Cadets are also under attack] to arrive.

And just as All-Might is fighting the Nomu, the MSDFA cadets and instructors help get the bloodied, battered and badly beaten Eraserhead out of USJ.

All-Might as he is fighting, he tries to find any potential weak spots but to no luck.

"_**Looks like I'm going to have to use the Full Power of One-for-All then." **_

"**Nomu, you leave me with no choice."**

All-Might gets into ready position readying his fist. And he sends releases his most powerful punch.

"**DETROIT SMASH!" **All-Might yells as he unleashes his powerful attack.

The massive force of the attack results in the Nomu flying through the roof and out of the USJ dome.

"This wasn't a part of the plan! The Nomu is supposed to kill you! What the hell Sensei!?" Shigaraki curses.

And just as he curses, he notices the UA's Pro-Heroes enter USJ and take down all the villains. As well UA Security Officers [Baseline PMCs] and JGSDF Soldiers armed with Submachine Guns and Assault Rifles also storm the USJ building, the thugs/cannon-fodder realizing these aren't some cadets surrender not wanting to be shot and killed by actual bullets.

"Great! And to make things worse the Military has also arrived. Kurogiri, get us out of here."

"Right."

And so Kurogiri has the remaining villains warp out of the USJ to their hideout.

Later

Outside USJ

**Date: **April 15, 2357

**Time:** 3:20PM

Seeing the Nomu fly far out of USJ crashing out into a forest, the Japanese Self-Defense Force and the Police have been deployed to detain the Nomu with orders from the Government.

"What the hell is that thing?" A Police Detective named Naomasa Tsukauchi says.

"Apparently those villains say that this thing has been engineered to kill All-Might." A JSDF Soldier ranked Lieutenant named Fuze Aramaki says.

"Although, look how that turned out."

"Yeah, but that thing has two Quirks."

"Two Quirks?"

"Yes. Therefore, the Government has ordered us to detain this thing for they want to do research on it. And oddly this creature has been very cooperative."

Naomasa notices the Nomu obeying the JSDF Soldiers every order. Something that unsettles both policemen and the soldiers on scene.

But before the JSDF or the Police can properly detain the Nomu, another Group of JSDF Soldiers come in, and well they were different from JSDF onsite. Fuze and Naomasa notices the patches on their shoulders – A Wolf with chains on its Muzzle. As well this group of JSDF had different equipment – armed with FN SCAR-L Assault Rifles, dressed in Special Forces Gear and Masks hiding their identities.

"We are with the Strategic Reconnaissance and Intelligence Group "Jin-Roh"[1], if as so kindly let us take from here. We'll be on our way."

"Special Forces? What are you guys doing here? We already have this covered." Fuze tells the JSDF-SRIG Special Forces Soldier.

"Just so you know, your mission is to make sure nothing happens to the Nomu, our mission is to take it to somewhere classified." The JSDF-SRIG Special Forces Soldier replies.

"This is General Isao. Do as they say Aramaki, SRIG has taken over. Apparently, our orders from above have now changed for the Government wants to keep things quiet about the Nomu." JGSDF General Hachiroh Isao says on Fuze's radio.

Naomasa uses his Human Lie Detector Quirk to see if the JSDF-SRIG Special Ops Soldier is telling the truth. And he is indeed telling the truth; although Naomasa can feel that there is something dark behind all of this.

And from there the SRIG capture the Nomu taking it to a secret Government Lab all the way in Hokkaido.

"I don't like this one bit." Naomasa says.

"Me too." Fuze replies skeptical of the situation.

Musutafu General Hospital

Eraserhead is not having a great day. First there's a villain attack, second, he's beaten like a ragdoll and the next he is dying on a hospital bed.

Eraserhead isn't fully conscious, but he is aware that everything is chaotic in the room where the doctors are operating on him. Eraserhead can hear the noise of his vitals, he can see that the doctors are scrambling around the room trying to keep him alive.

Despite the pain inflicted during the attack as well the pain he had to endure during the ambulance helicopter ride, he fights trying to stay conscious.

For now, Eraserhead can only think about a few things while this is happening. But right now, he is fighting to live for the sake of his fiancé Emi. Right now he can think about her smile, her laugh, and her-

He falls unconscious not finishing the thought.

Eraserhead's vitals begin to act erratically.

"Were losing him!" A doctor yells.

"Intubate now!" Another doctor shouts seeing Eraserhead's throat swollen almost shut as a result of the heavy beating.

"He's entering Cardiac Arrest!" A doctor says checking Eraserhead's pulse, along with hearing the noise of his vitals.

Eraserhead's vitals flatline.

"Hurry were losing him!"

A doctor takes out a defibrillator and places pads for the defib on Eraserhead's chest. The doctor prepares the defibrillator on Eraserhead.

"Clear!" The doctor yells discharging shock from the defib on Eraserhead.

His vitals still flatline.

A doctor attempts CPR.

Eraserhead's vitals are still in flatline.

"No response, hit him again."

The doctors replace the pads with new ones, and another doctor prepares his defibrillator for another shock.

"Clear!" The doctor says sending out a second shock.

His vitals stabilize.

"He's stabilized." A doctor says.

The doctor examines Eraserhead. He's in a coma.

"We were too late. He's in a coma. Don't know for how long."

In the waiting room, the green-haired Pro-Hero Ms. Joke/Emi Fukukado waits eagerly for the status of her fiancé. One of the doctors, a young person who operated on him walks out to Ms. Joke to tell her the status of her fiancé.

"How is he? How is Shouta?!" Emi/Ms. Joke says with anxious tone.

"He's stabilized, but I regret to inform you…." The young doctor hesitates to continue on Eraserhead's status.

"_Goddammit, why do I have to freeze up now?" _The doctor thinks.

Emi feels her fears beginning haunting her.

"I'm afraid…" The doctor continues but still hesitates to bear the bad news.

"_Damn it, come on. You can do this." _The young doctor says in thought.

"I'm afraid he's in a coma. We don't know for how long." The doctor says soldiering on.

Emi suddenly feels numb, the doctor's words suddenly not registering to her as he explains more on Shouta's condition, her surroundings feeling all weird. She just blankly stares at the doctor.

The doctor aware and not prepared to deal with Emi's breakdown leaves.

Suddenly Emi snaps out of it upon feeling a hand on her right shoulder.

She turns and sees her close friends Pro-Hero Midnight/Nemuri Kayama and Present Mic/Hizashi Yamada come to check on Eraserhead.

Emi now back into reality feels a lot of emotions suddenly rushing into her where she begins breaking down into tears. The outgoing, cheerful, happy and goofy Pro-Hero Ms. Joke who makes others happy has now been reduced to tears, something unseen or unheard of in her career as the happiest Pro-Hero.

Her close friends console her and hug her.

"What did the doctor say?" Present Mic asks.

"Will Shouta be okay?" Midnight asks.

"He- He- He- Shouta's in a coma. They say they d-d-don't know for how long." Emi says struggling to get her words together amidst the tears.

Upon hearing those words, they both cry with her. Even though Shouta is still alive, they are uncertain for how long he'll be gone for.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Midnight says trying to console her close-friend Emi.

League of Villains Hideout

In a hideout somewhere undisclosed, Shigaraki angered at how USJ turned out breaks into a rant.

"This wasn't a part of the plan!"

"What about Nomu not being able to beat All-Might!?" Shigaraki continues.

"And what's worse? The Military is now involved! We kicked the hornet's nest by attacking those damned wannabe soldier cadets." Shigaraki also continues.

Shigaraki stops for a quick breather. He then continues.

"Spec-Fucking-Tacular if you ask me Sensei!"

A man in a dark suit with a disfigured face just stares at the Shigaraki who is ranting. His expression unreadable for the top of his face is literally gone. And just as Shigaraki is about to say another word, the disfigured man raises a hand to silence Shigaraki.

"Indeed, I may have underestimated All-Might." The disfigured man identified as Sensei says.

"You think? All-Might had just smacked Nomu so hard Nomu was launched out of USJ!" Shigaraki yells.

"What about those thugs I told you to hire? How did they do?" Sensei asks.

"If they had guns, we would have totally killed those brats. But no, damned cadets were easily able to shoot them."

"Since you're my successor, I'm going to let you figure it out." Sensei says to Shigaraki.

Then suddenly Shigaraki had a thought, seeing as how MSDFA cadets used firearms (Albeit loaded with Rubber Slugs) which played a role in defeating their hired thugs. He had an idea.

"_How about getting guns and getting our own army? We can't always rely on Nomu and Quirks to get the job done especially when the military is now involved. We need guns to do our work." _

"_That Yakuza Group – the Eight Precepts of Death, they have an arsenal of guns and an army in the form of the Cleaners. So why not the League of Villains?"_

"_And there are plenty of people I know who will want to join our cause – Those shunned by society for their Villainous Quirks. Those who are Outcasts, yes an army of Outcasts." _

"_And we can convince them that we will overthrow the Government of Japan for failing to protect those with villainous Quirks. That and the Heroes will also be targeted for being accomplices. Another bonus for League." _

"_Useful cannon-fodder or sheep for the League if you ask me, unlike those pushover small-time thugs we hired for USJ." _

"_Yes. It all makes sense now!" _

Shigaraki had the idea of getting illegal guns and forming a militia for the League of Villains are going to war. And it would not just be about changing this society, but Shigaraki also had an idea to overthrow the Japanese Government and form a new nation led by League of Villains altogether.

From there Shigaraki begins to write a manifesto with numerous spelling errors. Despite all the mistakes, it is enough to convince those who are desperate enough to join.

Shigaraki had begun contacting the League's broker Giran for an army needs weapons to fight. And Giran is the man who knows where to get weapons.

After a few minutes of writing his manifesto, he finally calls Giran.

"Shigaraki, what's so important that you have called me here?" A man dressed in a purple suit asks.

"Giran, you know people. Tell me you know anyone possibly outside of the country who can supply the League with guns?"

"What for?" The man identified as Giran says.

"I'm forming an army and I need guns, big guns too. The League is going to war."

"Hmmm. Well now that you have told me, I do know people in the United States, Russia, the rest of Eastern Europe and South America who can help us."

"Go on."

"I know people from Ex-CIA Arms Traffickers, Rogue Elements of the Russian Military, Mercenaries in the Balkans and South American Paramilitary Death Squads, the list goes on."

"Excellent."

"And Shigaraki, before I get my contacts, what do you intend to call this army of yours?"

"We'll call them the Outcasts[2]."

"You know boss, I never thought I'd see the day I get to use those contacts. Glad this is happening." Giran says excited to buy guns for the League of Villains.

Midoriya's Apartment

Inko, Izuku, Ikki and Eri were all at the dinning table eating dinner.

The dinner table is quiet. Everyone being focused on eating their food, not a single chatter.

"I heard you two nearly died today." Inko says breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Ikki and I are fine mom, don't sweat it."

"But I still had the Baseline Personnel check on you."

"Did something bad happen?" Eri asks unaware of the recent events that transpired.

"Yes, but your big brothers are brave, they fought all the villains and won." Inko says to Eri.

Eri looks at her two big brothers in awe hearing Inko's dramatized explanation of what happened at USJ.

"Wow." Eri says.

Both boys are a little embarrassed by their mom. But they know that she is always proud of them.

The family finishes their dinner after a few more minutes of eating.

From there the family are all together watching television.

= KNOCK = = KNOCK =

Izuku walks to the door.

"I wonder who it is?" Inko asks.

Izuku then answers the door where he sees his friends from UA and the MSDFA. Ochako, Momo, Tenya, Katsuki, Shinso, Masao, Kita and Saigo had come over.

"Who is it?" Inko asks

"It's our friends from school." Izuku says back.

"Oh well, they can come in." Inko says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izuku asks his friends.

"Were here to hang out especially since that attack." Katsuki says.

"Izu-kun! I was so afraid, I thought I was going to die." Ochako says running and hugging Izuku.

Izuku totally did not expect that from Ochako. He slowly places his arms on her back returning the hug.

"I'm glad you survived too." Izuku says partially blushing at Ochako's sudden hug.

Ikki comes to the front door where he and Momo enter an embrace.

"Ikki, I'm glad we were together back there. You were so cool back at USJ." Momo says complementing her boyfriend shooting at all those villains. Ikki's face turns a little red from Momo's statement.

"You know you were also a very talented shooter back there too." Ikki says returning the complement. Momo blushes in return at Ikki's statement.

"How is your teacher Eraserhead?" Izuku asks the UA students.

"I'm afraid he is in a coma as a result of the beating. The doctors don't know when he'll wake up." Tenya says solemnly.

"Did anyone die?"

"No none from our schools thankfully. Although a few of the thugs were shot and killed by UA's Security Personnel and the JSDF Soldiers who were deployed. All thanks to my intervention." Tenya says.

"You know, I'm surprised the JSDF came for us. I mean I'm pretty sure the military has better things to do than to help a bunch of aspiring heroes and soldiers."

"Well you know Midoriya, you are technically in the Military, so that's the reason why the JSDF came in the first place to help. You can't be aspiring soldiers if you are dead." Tenya responds.

"I heard because of the USJ incident, the Military is now getting involved, where the JSDF will also conduct a joint investigation with the police regarding this League of Villains." Ikki says.

From there, the friends enter the apartment. Eri hears Izuku and Ikki's friends coming into the house and heads there.

"And who is this?" Momo asks.

"This is Eri, our adopted sister." Ikki says.

"Eri say hi." Izuku tells Eri.

"Hi." The white-haired girl says shyly waving at Izuku and Ikki's friends. And from that she was met with Awws from the girls.

"Ikki, how come you never told me you adopted a sister?" Momo says.

"You never asked me." Ikki replies.

"She's so cute." Ochako says.

"_Come on Ochako. Now is the chance to ask out Izuku before that Kendo girl gets him." _

"Hey Izuku, umm are you free this week?"

"Yes, I am, especially since classes are cancelled for both of our schools. Why?"

"Well, want to have lunch or something during the week classes are cancelled? Just the two of us."

"Sure. I mean I'm free. What time should we meet?" Izuku responds.

Izuku also has a crush on Ochako so he is delighted for their date. Ochako hearing Izuku accepting her invitation is happy and squealing internally.

Elsewhere

**Location: **Unknown

In a secure radio communication channel, the mysterious individuals from a secretive group – The Cartel[3] [Revealed in the Documents given to Inko from Nezu] discuss the incident at USJ especially with the retrieval of the Nomu.

"The radio channel is now secure; you can all speak freely without interference." Poseidon states.

"Poseidon. The SRIG have taken the Nomu and are sending it to the Gamma Facility in Hokkaido." Prometheus says.

"Excellent. I'm going to take a plane to Hokkaido – To Gamma Facility where research on the Nomu is supposed to take place. There I will oversee the dissection alongside my fellow Enclave colleagues and some US Army Generals." Poseidon says on the other end.

"Indeed, the Nomu is interesting." Prometheus says.

"Regarding the League of Villains, its been years since All-For-One or the League has made any moves. Looks like USJ is All-for-One and the League's returning debut especially with that Nomu." Poseidon says.

"Speaking of the League coming out the shadows, The Raven's Rock Group have been contacted by the League of Villains." Prometheus says.

"What do they want?"

"They want weapons. Ever since the USJ attack the League has taken to creating a Militia. And they have been contacting arms dealers worldwide where they are attempting to amass an arsenal for their army."

"It sounds like the League is going to war."

"They are, when we asked the League replied with returning to the scene with a Bang."

"I think we can all agree to keep an eye on the League of Villains. I am intrigued by all the recent developments going on in Japan."

* * *

**Database: **

**[1] The Strategic Reconnaissance and Intelligence Group **

Affiliation: Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force

Type: Special Forces + Black Operations [Alleged]

Date of Foundation: CLASSIFIED

A Special Forces Unit in the JSDF, there isn't much information about them for its all classified.

However, what can be said, is that the SRIG are highly skilled in strategic combat and sniping, as well as close-quarter-combat and all-out assault.

The SRIG, instead of taking orders from any high-ranking general in the JSDF, they take their orders directly from the Prime Minister partaking in classified and dangerous high-risk missions.

There are allegations and accusations of the SRIG partaking in illegal Black Operations as well as political assassinations, but no evidence proves they have.

It is rumoured that the CIA Special Activities Division, the US Army Ghost Recon Special Forces and even the Legendary Big Boss had helped form and train the Unit.

It is also alleged that Inko Midoriya, the current head of Baseline Group had served in the Unit due to her past in both the JSDF as a Soldier in both the Airborne Brigade and the Special Forces Group. But she denies those claims despite having been student to the Legendary Big Boss in the past.

**[2] The Outcasts **

Affiliation: League of Villains

Type: Militia/Paramilitary Group + Terrorist Organization

Date of Foundation: 2357

Foot Soldiers for the League of Villains, The Outcasts would emerge in the aftermath of USJ Attack.

People of Villainous Quirks would make up the manpower of the Outcasts. Thus, it consists of those bitter by society's treatment of those with Quirks deemed Villainous, unhappy with society's cruel treatment.

The Outcasts/League of Villains Ideology is Populist having Anti-Government and Anti-Hero rhetoric wanting to overthrow the Japanese Government, they also seek to wipe out Heroes demanding for a fairer New Regime run by Villains.

When the Villains began to make a return following the Symbol of Peace retiring, The League's Outcasts would begin to carry out Terrorist Attacks against the Authorities and Pro-Heroes, as well they would also get into gang wars with the Eight Precept Cleaners and the Meta Liberation Army due to obvious conflicting ideologies.

In terms of arsenal, they possess an arsenal of illegal firearms which they have purchased from illegal arms dealers from numerous countries. A list of weapons they are armed with are MP5s, FN FALs, HK G3A3s, AK-47s, AKMs, RPKs, PKMs, SVDs the list goes on, with all these guns being traced back to numerous arms dealers worldwide, too many to even count.

Along with the Outcasts being the League's Foot Soldiers, they also employ Nomus as Advanced Units, using the Nomus as a counter against Heroes with their Quirks.

Not only do the League of Villains/Outcasts have a large arsenal of guns, they also possess Armoured Vehicles along with Attack Helicopters smuggled into Japan all of which has been traced back to Russia alongside other countries in Eastern Europe.

**[3] The Cartel **

\- **Leader:** Numerous Unknown Individuals

\- **Type:** Global Military-Industrial Syndicate

\- **Date of Foundation:** CLASSIFIED

An International Military-Industrial Syndicate. It was formed as a partial merger between various rogue Ultra-Capitalist Military-Industrial Syndicates from across the world. The Cartel seeks world domination. The Cartel isn't a unified group for its rather a union of various secret armed groups and military-industrial groups worldwide with similar goals.

Branches of the Cartel

The Enclave: 

\- Affiliation: The Cartel

\- Leader: Poseidon [Real Identity Unknown]

\- Type: Covert Operations + Private Military Force + Military-Industrial Syndicate

\- Foundation: 1961

A Sub-Faction in the Cartel. Its a Military-Industrial Syndicate founded and owned by US Army Officers and Industrial Elite based in the United States. The group was originally conceived in the Cold War as an underground Military and Ultra-capitalist conglomerate formed to counter the Soviet Union and Communism. The Group operated funding Anti-Communist Paramilitaries in the Third World as well as designing and manufacturing prototypes weapons.

Eventually the Group outgrew its original goals with the end of the Cold War, although it would see reactivation following Terrorism and the Wars in the Middle East, where they changed their gears to fight against terrorism.

By the time Quirks came into existence the group had evolved into a secret NGO superpower.

The group originally formed to stop Communism now seeks to dominate the United States of America as well reassert America's Superpower Status establishing a New American State under their vision.

Most of its Armed assets consists of elements of the US Military under Enclave influence where said elements are led by Military Officers groomed by The Enclave. The Enclave also have a monopoly and influence on numerous Private Military Groups in the United States, and they possess an arsenal of Advanced Military Prototypes.

Raven's Rock:

\- Affiliation: The Cartel

\- Leader: Prometheus [Real Identity Unknown]

\- Type: Military Force + Military-Industrial Syndicate

\- Foundation: 2024

A Sub-Faction in the Cartel. A mysterious Military Group and Military-Industrial Syndicate in Russia. They began as a Russian Army Unit, but with the dawn of Quirks they went rogue and began partaking in illegal Arms dealing and trafficking.

Using the wealth they accumulated over years from illegal activities, they would influence and corrupt politicians to their side, as well have a quarter of the Russian Military would be under their influence and control.

They seek to control the Russian Government and place Russia under an Ultranationalist State. As well, they have ties supplying Guns and Military Hardware to numerous groups like the League of Villains, as well Raven Rock is linked to unauthorized gun manufacturing.

Personnel consists of Military Soldiers and Spetsnaz Elite Soldiers belonging to the Raven's Rock Unit.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I finally have the motivation to work on this after being busy with University! Also forgive the too many meanwhiles since this is the point of the chapter.**

* * *

**Location:** Japan, Hokkaido – Gamma Research Facility

In the mountains of Hokkaido in a secret laboratory, the examination of Nomu would commence.

The Nomu used in the attack at USJ that was launched out of the arena by All-Might is bound to an operating table with every spotlight and camera pointed towards it. Military Doctors all dressed in surgeon scrubs having just sterilized themselves prepare the surgical tools for the operation.

The entire facility is heavily guarded by JSDF Soldiers as the Japanese government wants to make sure that nothing happens to the Nomu. Elite SRIG Special Forces Soldiers are also sent to guard the facility alongside Regular JSDF Soldiers, in the case any dangerous high-level threats would attempt to breach the facility.

Due to the Nomu's regenerative properties as well as shock absorption, the Nomu had been implanted with a Quirk suppression device to make the autopsy and examination easier, without having to constantly cut the Nomu from its regeneration.

In an observation room overlooking the operating room from above, numerous individuals are seen. A bunch of men in suits from intelligence agencies and corporations came to watch the operation, as well uniformed military officers from other nations would also attend the observation of the Nomu.

"Poseidon? I didn't know you would be here." An old blonde English-accented man says.

"Chronos? What are you doing here?" Poseidon identified as a man appearing in his late forties says.

"Every organization wants in on this, indeed my superiors from the Newcastle Group [1] have also sent me to observe on their behalf." Chronos responds.

"Enough with Cartel callsigns, were in public so lets just get back into formalities. Adam Kenneth." Poseidon says identifying Chronos by his real name.

"You know, it's a surprise seeing you Mr. Stilwell." The man identified by Kenneth says.

"Regarding recent events in Japan, it seems like All-for-One is back."

"Yes, him. I remember when he had ruled Japan's Criminal Underworld before All-Might's return to Japan. The Cartel and the League were both business partners, and we did after all supply him and his militia army with untraceable guns."

"So, what now, now that All-for-One is back?" Stilwell says with his hand on his chin already looking deep in thought.

"We wait and see what happens."

The PA system beeps to life. "The examination will commence."

Everyone in the observation room looks to the surgery room to see the operation.

"We have a surgery to observe." Kenneth continues.

And so, the results of the dissection and examination would baffle many.

Meanwhile

**Location:** Russia, Vladivostok

On the ports of Vladivostok, Russian Soldiers are seen training and running drills.

Observing the Soldiers, two high-ranking uniformed Russian Military officers are seen discussing.

"It's been agreed by our President that the deployment of the SSO, GRU and VDV Spetsnaz Forces to Japan will commence. The Spetsnaz will all be led by Commandant OCELOT, one of Russia's greatest Special Forces Soldier."

"How about BEAR, Moscow's Private Military assets?

"The PMCs have already been deployed to Japan operating under the guise of security."

"So, he's really back."

"Da. Baba Yaga is back."

"I thought that All-Might had defeated him."

"He did, but apparently he survived."

In the background, while the Russian Soldiers are training, a different group of Russian Soldiers – Special Forces Soldiers drop in. The SSO Spetsnaz Units have arrived. They would be followed by the GRU Spetsnaz Unit and the VDV Spetsnaz Unit moments later.

"You know, the Americans are also sending in their best to Japan. China too."

"I hear that with the events at UA, the Japanese Military is also secretly on high alert."

"Is it bad?"

"Nyet. The Japanese haven't issued the news of his return yet. Word on Baba Yaga hasn't been reported. The Japanese public are being left in the dark about it. That is good, for if word did come out that Baba Yaga is back, then there will be panic."

The Three Groups of Spetsnaz Soldiers from SSO, GRU and VDV all board a Cargo Ship headed for Japan.

"GRU and FSB have also made sure information on Baba Yaga stays hidden as it is. We can't afford the Russian people to also know and let panic spread. So far, the only ones who know about Baba Yaga in Russia are you, me, the President, the Generals, as well as GRU and FSB along with the Spetsnaz headed to Japan."

Three Russian Soldiers dressed in Heavy Tactical Gear and carrying slung AK-74M Assault Rifle approach the two conversing individuals. The individuals notice the soldiers approaching them and prepare to greet him.

"Ah if it isn't the leaders of this operation. It's an honor that you have volunteered for this mission. I am Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky, and this is GRU Intelligence Officer Valeriy Fedorovich Lebedev. We will be overseeing your operation."

"I am Viktor Reznov, my callsign DOGODA. I serve the Special Operations Force of Russia (SSO) and I serve Russia, I am honored to participate in this operation for Russia." The bearded KSO Spetsnaz Officer introduces.

"Ah nice to meet a patriot." Colonel Orlovosky replies.

"Honored to meet you. I am Alexei Borodin. Airborne Troops Command (VDV) and I lead the VDV Units of this operation in Japan."

"My name is Adamska, my callsign OCELOT. I'm with the Main Intelligence Directorate Special Forces (GRU). I look forward working under you and partaking in this classified mission." Replied the mysterious blonde Russian Spetsnaz Soldier.

"Ah OCELOT, what do you know of your mission?"

"Eliminate the Baba Yaga." OCELOT responds shuttering at the name for All-For-One.

"If you complete this mission, you will all be awarded as heroes in Russia."

"Remember, if you are caught by Japanese Authorities or are lost, we will deny any knowledge of Russian military involvement in Japan." GRU Intelligence Officer Lebedev cuts in.

"The men, they are rather eager for this operation." Reznov/DOGODA replies.

"I mean Baba Yaga is the strongest villain in the world." The VDV Officer Borodin asks.

"Along with your deployment into Japanese soil, we will also deploy the Quirk Directorate. Their skill and their strong quirks should assist you in your mission of defeating Baba Yaga. They are after all the Russian Government and Military's answer to Pro-Heroes."

Indeed, the Russians would be sending in their best to deal with All-For-One.

Meanwhile

**Location: **United States of America, California, US Marine Camp Pendleton

With the return of All-For-One, the Camp Pendleton would be used as a staging ground for deploying more personnel to Japan. The US Marine Corp would be deploying more of their Marines to Japan, this followed by a assignment of US Army in Camp Pendleton.

Despite Heroes being a big aspect in American society, the US Government still spends a lot of its budget on maintaining its military.

In a break room, US Marines are lounging alongside US Army Soldiers and Army Rangers talking about recent events.

"Hey Sgt. Foley, you hear? They sent us here because the higher-ups are going to have us be reassigned to Japan." The American Army Ranger identified by his rank as private and named James Ramirez asks.

"I heard. Something about a genetically engineered Mutant-Quirk creature called a Nomu." Jack Foley replies.

"What would they want us in Japan for? Protection? I also hear our counterparts in Task Force 141 are being deployed there as well. Heck an old friend named Price filled me in on it." Foley continues.

Another Ranger, a corporal named Dunn cuts in on the conversation.

"They want us deployed in the region. They're expecting that something big is happening in Japan. Heck I hear that Uncle Sam is deploying more troops in Japan. Not only that, I hear they're also sending in Tier-One Special Forces Teams like the Army Special Forces and Delta Force. They think All-for-One is back." Dunn answers.

Everyone pales upon hearing that name. The one who can steal quirks, the one who had Japan criminal underworld on its knees. The one who had killed so many beloved heroes including many beloved American Pro-Heroes. All-for-One – The madman with goals of taking over the world.

"You don't mean-" A US Army Soldier says in shock.

"Oh yes I do. Task Force High Command confirmed it. And that Nomu, they believe it was the work of All-for-One and his League of Villains to kill All-Might."

"I thought he was killed by All-Might." A US Marine states.

"That's what the reports claim. But apparently he survived." The Soldier replies.

"What now?" The Marine asks.

"We kill him I suppose, the old fashion way with bullets." Foley states.

"How? He's killed a ton of Pro-Heroes, as well even the JSDF with all their firepower were helpless and they couldn't even take him down."

"Well nothing is immortal or invincible for that matter. I mean Guns and bullets don't discriminate whether one has a strong quirk or not, they treat everyone just as the same. Even if he's hard to kill, whether he has solid skin or regeneration, he is still a man and he can still die." Ramirez replies supporting Foley's argument.

"He is a man, not a god."

Everyone in the barracks thinks for a moment about what Jefferson said. And they can't help but agree. Nothing is immortal and guns treat everyone just the same.

A Soldier in black military clothing and a balaclava, wearing tan tactical gear walks in the barracks.

"Were leaving in 0200 hours." The man says. The man then walks out of the tent.

"Who the hell is he?"

"That guy is with Shadow Company. They're Private Military Contractors hired by the US Army to help us out in Japan. The US Army higher-ups and General Shepherd hired them." A Marine named Marcus Griggs says.

"Where did you get that information from?"

"Classified. We leave in 2 hours, let's move Jarheads." Griggs says to his Marines.

"Right, you heard the Marine let's move!" Foley says to the Army Soldiers and Rangers.

"Were going to Japan boys!" A US Marine yells.

And so, the US Army and the Marines got ready for their tour to Japan for there will be a big battle.

Meanwhile with Big Boss

**Location:** Japan, Tokyo, Port of Tokyo

With the return of All-For-One, Big Boss ordered the mobilization of his Outer Heaven PMC into Japan. Having bribed the local Police and Tokyo Port Authority to look the other way, Big Boss saw as a cargo ship having docked unloading Outer Heaven Soldiers all armed with assault weapons and dressed in Tactical Gear. Along with the deployment of Outer Heaven Soldiers, other non-combatant personnel affiliated with the group began unloading various military-grade boxes containing weapons and other equipment.

"Is everything ready?" Big Boss asks.

"About 500 of our personnel are here and accounted for. And 1200 are on standby ready to deploy from Mother Base." Big Bosses right hand man named Venom Snake replies.

"Good. This is going to get bloody."

"Our base of operations is in a warehouse enough to hold the personnel here."

"So, he is really back huh."

"Which is why we must prepare. I hear from leaks that the American and Russian Militaries are sending in their forces in anticipation for All-For-One. Not only that, European Militaries ranging from Britain, France and Germany are also sending in forces."

"This is a Category 1 Threat. Ever since USJ every government has been on the alert with the return of All-For-One."

A Tokyo Port Authority Foreman walks up to Big Boss warning him of something.

"Excuse me, some cop named Tsukauchi Naomasa wants to meet you."

"Bring him up them."

The Cop dressed in a fedora and a tan overcoat walks up to Big Boss.

"Come here to arrest me? You can try, but I have an army of heavily armed and well-trained soldiers all of whom are of ex-military background willing to fight and die for me."

"Easy, I heard from my leaks you and your PMC Outer Heaven were coming, I just want to talk."

"What is it you want to talk about then?"

"Is it true that he's back?"

"All-For-One?"

"Yes."

"He is back."

Naomasa is internally shocked upon hearing Big Boss' words as his fear of All-Might's nemesis returning is confirmed. That and said nemesis had badly injured All-Might the last time they both faced each other.

"Many nations have sent in their military special forces units to Japan in secret. The Americans, Russians, British, French and the Germans. Their goal to assassinate All-For-One."

Naomasa is shocked even more hearing that with the return of All-For-One, Japan would become the center of something huge with foreign nations and their militaries getting involved.

"I am also here in Japan for the same thing. Although I am also mainly here as an instructor for the Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy."

"So what's your plan now that you are hear dealing with All-For-One?"

"Among deploying my Private Army Outer Heaven, even though I already have my own army, I also intend to enlist JSDF Soldiers either retired or off-duty and some US Military personnel in Japan in hopes of forming a Paramilitary Force. This Paramilitary Group I will form will serve as a Vanguard/an Advance Guard for Outer Heaven. All of this I am saying is illegal, although I trust you enough that this is between us."

"What else should I know?" The detective asks.

"The CIA are also on alert, as well they have contacted me, for I am now one of their important assets. That and with me working for the CIA I will also work alongside the US Special Forces Groups and Teams that are to be deployed in the next few days."

"And?"

"The Russian Army are also deploying their Spetsnaz Strike Teams here. They are also to be dropped off here in Tokyo Port deploying from an unmarked cargo ship. Thus, Outer Heaven will coordinate efforts with the Russian Military Forces alongside the US Military Forces stationed in Japan. As well, the Japanese Government have hired my Private Army Outer Heaven to prepare for battle against All-For-One."

Naomasa at this point is no longer surprised. Japan will become a battleground for militaries across the world.

"What about the Pro-Heroes?"

"They aren't soldiers they are still civilians, so they will be left in the dark about this. Besides people in flashy costumes would attract to much attention. Even All-Might is left in the dark, where we have no intention of telling him. This is a military matter, not a civilian or police matter. No one is supposed to know about this. Especially a cop like you."

"Boss, I have something to tell that would interest you." Naomasa says.

"What is it?"

"That Nomu, the one that attacked the Military Cadets and UA Students, the one launched out of the USJ dome from All-Might's attack was retrieved by the SRIG."

"The JSDF Special Reconnaissance and Intelligence Group?"

"Yes, that SRIG. Police and the JSDF were sent to retrieve the Nomu, we weren't sure where we were going to take it, but it wasn't until Government higher-ups made last minute changes, where a JSDF SRIG Unit called "Jin-Roh" had come in and had taken the Nomu."

"Jin-Roh, I did train this particular unit of SRIG. The only thing I can tell you about them is their name, everything else about them I won't tell, the way it should be since I myself am technically one of them, their secrets are also my secrets."

"I heard that back in your US Army Special Forces days, you did help found the SRIG." Naomasa cuts in hearing the legend of Big Boss.

"Did they say where they were going to take it?" Big Boss says returning on the subject of the Nomu.

"They didn't. Although I'm sure they took it to somewhere classified."

"I'll look into my sources and contacts in the JSDF and the Japanese Government on my end to find out."

"And what then?"

"Outer Heaven takes the Nomu, besides it can give us all the answers about All-For-One's return."

"How will you do that?"

"I won't tell you the details of my operation. But it will be done."

Meanwhile with Izuku

**Location:** Japan, Musutafu

As the nations of the world are secretly deploying their Militaries to Japan to face the return of All-For-One, Izuku and Ochako are having their first date.

Izuku and Ochako are both walking casually through the streets of Musutafu.

Izuku is nervous having never been in this situation before. Izuku having no experience in dating or romance had to ask Ikki and Momo for advice. And well Ikki and Momo were rather very helpful, Izuku had taken their advice to heart and so he would use them for his date with Ochako.

Izuku decided to ask his crush a question.

"Hey Ochako, so why did you choose to become a hero?"

"…." Ochako doesn't respond, putting her head down acting a little embarrassed, she begins to look nervous.

Izuku gets nervous himself.

"_Did I say something wrong?" _Izuku thinks. Thousands of thoughts rush through Izuku's mind, thinking what he did wrong to make Ochako like this.

"Well I'm doing it for money. It's for my family." Ochako says having mustered the courage to say her reason for heroism. She felt ashamed that her excuse for heroism was money.

"Why?" Izuku asks, relieved he did nothing wrong but curious as to why she is pursuing a paycheck.

"You see, my dad owns a construction company that isn't doing so well. And I want to help them give them the life they deserve."

Izuku goes into thought. And he agrees understanding her financial situation.

"You know, Ochako that sounds heroic helping your family in need."

Ochako blushes at Izuku's statement.

"Thank you Izuku."

"No need, I mean honestly, its noble that you are helping your family. Don't thank me."

After that talk, both aren't sure what else to say. Although Ochako realizes she has a question hearing rumours about Izuku's mother being a mercenary.

"Hey Izuku, so is it true?"

"What is?"

"That your mom is a mercenary?"

"She's actually a private military contractor. But yes, it is true. She owns the Baseline Group, a private military company that belonged to my dad."

"Must be interesting."

"Honestly, I wish."

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but what of your dad?"

"Dead. Didn't know the man myself."

"I'm sorry." Ochako says, afraid she made Izuku sad.

"It's fine. I never really knew him; I mean I only know from my mom who would mostly tell me stories. They both met while they were in the JSDF."

"Ah."

Both talk for a little longer, hearing from Momo, there is a place that sells Mochi. Apparently from Momo, Ochako likes Mochi, so Izuku asks Ochako if she likes it.

"So, I hear you like mochi?"

"Oh yes I do!"

"I know a mochi place that's close by."

"That would be great."

Both proceed to walk to that mochi place Izuku had mentioned. Where after a few minutes of silence and walking they had finally reached the place.

From there they bought mochi and they ate. And from there they talked about school and their lives, both teens enjoyed the time they were spending together.

Izuku simply just became himself and talked about other things he is passionate about excluding military topics to not bore Ochako. Ochako did the same talking about her passion.

After awhile, Izuku walked Ochako back to her apartment.

"I had fun." Ochako says

"I had fun too." Izuku replies

Izuku walks back to his place.

"Hey Izuku."

Izuku looks back where Ochako rushes up to Izuku and kisses him on the lips. Izuku blushes and puts his hand on his lips where she kissed. From there he goes back to his home.

"Take care Izuku."

Upon reaching his home, Ikki is at the door with Eri grinning at Izuku seeing Izuku's happy expression.

"So, how's the date?"

"It was great." Izuku says happy at how the date went.

"Aaaaand?"

"Well I was myself for most of the time and we talked about ourselves. It was great."

"Did you kiss?"

"She did. On the lips. It felt great."

"Hey Izu, Ikki what's a date and what's a kiss?" Eri asks her older brothers.

"Let's get back inside, its getting late. We'll tell you more about it Eri." Ikki says to Eri.

* * *

**[1] Block Newcastle **

**Affiliation: **The Cartel

**Type:** Covert Operations + Intelligence Agency + Military-Industrial Complex

**Foundation:** 1940

With the Second World War against Nazi Germany going poorly in the opening days, under orders from Winston Churchill an organization called Block Newcastle had been formed. The purpose of this organization was formed solely to fight the fascists in Europe.

In terms of how they operated, with the occupation in many European countries, Newcastle had supplied guns to many Resistance Groups from France, Czechoslovakia to Poland, as well provided them with training and information. Newcastle as well had conducted espionage gathering intelligence, assassinations and sabotage on Nazi Germany which proved crucial in securing Allied Victory.

Following the end of World War Two, when hostilities between the Western Allied Powers and the Soviet Union had begun to flare, originally the group was to be disbanded having completed its sole purpose of defeating the Axis. However, with the imminent threat of another war with the Soviet Union, Churchill had decided to keep the group active changing its goals to combat communism.

During the Cold War, Newcastle would be given the sole goal of trying to protect Britain. Newcastle would aid in conflicts involving Britain throughout the Cold War partaking in Covert Ops and Paramilitary Ops. Newcastle during the Cold War would also involve itself in funding prototype weapons for Britain, something that would lead the organization to grow into a Military-Industrial Syndicate. Interestingly Newcastle would help form its sibling organization the Enclave in the United States.

However, following the collapse of the Soviet Union, again their new goal was complete, thus they would disband. But plans to disband were scrapped with terrorism from the Middle East, thus again Newcastle's disbandment would-be put-on hold. But by the time of 2025, thanks to Newcastle's involvement in the Cold War and their role in combating terrorism, they had become entrenched and had grown too strong to be disbanded. Newcastle had outgrown their original mandate of defending Britain from fascism, communism and terrorism, instead seeking power and world domination.

**[2] – Quirk Directorate **

**Affiliation: **Russian Government

\- Russian Federation Armed Forces

\- Russian Federal Security Service

\- Russian Main Intelligence Directorate

\- Russian Foreign Intelligence Service

**Type: **Military Organization + Military Special Forces + Military Pro-Heroes

Russia's Pro-Heroes, although they answer to the Russian Military and Government. Handpicked and recruited from Russian society for their powerful Quirks, they partake in military or secret operations that require the strongest or most powerful of Quirks.

In terms of enlistment into Russia's Quick Directorate, many Russian Directorate Operatives are required to have military experience whether it'd be enlisted or mandatory military service. Many Russian Pro-Heroes meanwhile can opt out of military service, as being a Pro-Hero can serve as a replacement for military service. Although those who fit the criteria of having a strong quirk and are currently serving in the military are recruited into the Quirk Directorate.

Undergoing training in the Quirk Directorate is brutal where operatives are trained to push the limits of their quirks. As well Soldiers or Operators in the Quirk Directorate experience Special Forces Training where they're rumoured to train in the cold Siberian tundra.

**[3] Task Force International **

**Affiliation: **Atlantic-Pacific Treaty Organization

**Type: **Military Organization + Covert Operations + Military Special Forces

**Branches: **

\- Task Force 435 "Talon" [United States of America]

\- Task Force 141 "Griffon" [United Kingdom of Great Britain + Canada]

\- Task Force 314 "Chimera" [French Republic + Federal Republic of Germany]

\- Task Force 718 "Pelican" [People's Republic of China + Republic of Korea + Japan]

\- Task Force 541 "Bear" [Greater Russian Federation]

Formed by APTO [A Successor to NATO] to deal with global threats, they were founded in the aftermath of the Quirks emergence.

Task Force International consists of Soldiers worldwide handpicked for their skill and performance.

Much of the operations they partake in are classified.

It is said that Task Force International had aided All-Might in taking down All-for-One providing him with a detachment of Special Forces Soldiers.

Inko Midoriya was originally a candidate of the TFI Task Force Pelican, having been noticed for her military records but she declined sighting family reasons as well inheriting her deceased husband's company.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I got Modern Warfare (2019) and well expect some references to Modern Warfare.**

* * *

**Time: **7:00

**Date: **May 1, 2357

**Location:** Japan, Hosu City Ward, Tokyo

Inside a moving van, there are armed gunmen.

"Our cause is just, our war against heroes has just begun."

The gunmen armed with a variety of automatic guns ranging from Uzis, FN FALs, AK-47s/AKMs, PKMs and various other black-market small arms are getting ready to attack. One of the gunmen cocks his AK Assault Rifle's charging handle. Another gunman smoking a cigarette passes his cigarette to the guy next to him where the other gunman takes a quick huff of the cigarette.

"We fight without sympathy, we fight without sorrow, we fight with joy and we fight with ecstasy. We will purge this world of false heroes."

The gunmen are wearing balaclavas and have blood red armbands, their expressions unreadable due to their balaclavas.

"You may die in this crusade, but your sacrifices will be remembered." The voice continues. Said voice comes from a smartphone of one gunman, where said gunman is watching a message on phone sent to all the gunmen from Villain/Ex-Vigilante Hero Killer Stain.

Along with armed gunmen, there is an individual in a hoodie a person of a Reptilian appearance named Spinner fidgeting with his Uzi Submachine Gun. Beside the Spinner, Spinner catches a glance of a gunman loading his Glock Semi-Automatic Handgun.

"You are the Hero Killers. Remember no Heroes! No one is innocent, show no mercy!" Stain says ending his message.

Spinner the who was man with a mutant lizard quirk and a new recruit who joined, is having second thoughts. They weren't just going to kill false heroes; they were going to indiscriminately slaughter civilians.

"This is too much, only joined simply because I wanted to teach those heroes a lesson, not kill innocent people! This is wrong!" He mentally screamed.

It was too late for him to back out, the Hero Killers needed to send a message to the false heroes.

The van pulls over, the gunmen identified as the Hero Killers [1] exit the van where they have reached their destination, a crowded plaza. The civilians and pedestrians in the plaza look on in horror and are paralyzed with shock at the gunmen who got out of the van.

Among the crowd, Pro-Hero Ingenium – Tenya's older brother is there on patrol and he too sees the gunmen. But instead of reacting, he too is paralyzed with shock to react to the gunmen.

The Hero Killers brandish their guns.

A Spinner hesitantly raises and aims his Uzi at the crowd.

Other vans pull up and more Hero Killer Gunmen exit their vans and do the same.

"Death to false heroes! And death to this fake society!" One of the Hero Killers yells.

= BANG = The first gunshot would be fired from a Hero Killer's Glock Handgun.

And all hell broke lose in Hosu.

Two Days Earlier

**Location: **UA Stadium – Luxury Lounge

Alas, today would be the day the UA Sports Festival begins.

The Midoriya's (Eri included) along with some of the MSDFA students thanks to powerful connections were able to comfortably watch the games firsthand in the UA Stadium.

It is through the powerful Yaoyorozu family that the Midoriya siblings along with their friends from MSDFA – Kita, Masao and Saigo can enjoy this event. As well the Yaoyorozus had bought a ton of snacks and drinks for the Midoriya's and their friends.

Watching the event Izuku is rooting for Ochako while Ikki is rooting for Momo. Eri meanwhile didn't care about who to root for and is just looking at the games in wonder.

"Ikki, man I love your girlfriend's rich parents, I can't believe we have reserve seating in the lounge." Saigo says.

Inko meanwhile was not present for she had important business to attend to with the Baseline Group, as well she didn't have any interest in the UA Sports Festival.

"I'm pretty sure that dude is going to win." Kita says pointing to the boy with the white and red hair in the TV.

"What make you say that?" Masao responds.

"His name is Shoto Todoroki. He's the Number Two Hero's son!"

"You mean Endeavour?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm pretty sure Momo will win." Ikki cuts in.

"Shut up Ikki, not all of us have girlfriends!" Kita says jealous that both Midoriya twins are dating especially since Ikki mentioned his girlfriend.

"I say Katsu will be number one." Izuku says.

"Honestly I thought you would go for Uraraka." Ikki says teasing Izuku.

"Maybe I am, but Katsuki's Quirk is deadly, I mean he sweats explosions. And well I ain't being biased just because Ochako and I are dating." Izuku says.

After the date following USJ, Izuku and Ochako became official. Mina, the pink girl who is friends with Ochako had been all over Ochako with regards to Izuku. The week that classes were canceled following USJ, thus they spent most of their time together through the entirety of the whole week.

Despite rooting for Katsuki, Izuku was secretly rooting for Ochako, although he knows she will probably lose since there are other students with better Quirks. But he still supports his girlfriend regardless.

"Hey, hey the race is about to start!" Saigo says tapping Izuku and Ikki pointing to the screen.

And so, the UA contestants on the screen made a break for it.

Everyone in the room was shouting at the arena rooting for their contestants they were rooting for. Eri meanwhile not having a care of who wins just cheered for everyone.

Momo the Class President of 1A made her speech, telling everyone to have a good time and to have fun. Ikki watching the speech in the comfort of the lounge was proud of his girlfriend.

Part one of the UA Sports Festival involved a four-kilometer-long race around the UA Stadium all while fighting giant robots.

The moment the race began every student participating in the games made a break for it.

Katsuki was in first place using his explosive quirk to propel himself ahead of everyone.

Shoto used his Ice Quirk to slide himself and was very fast being in second place.

Momo and Ochako both becoming close friends through dating the Midoriya twins went together where Momo made a motorcycle with a sidecar.

Momo drove while Ochako was a passenger on the sidecar. Both were together in third place.

Momo while driving thought about making a gun from her Quirk to give to Ochako to shoot at the robots, but Momo decided not to as guns are dangerous, and well it was a public event where she didn't want to risk harming another student or audience. Plus, Ochako has never even used a gun so it would also be dangerous for Ochako, especially with Momo having learned gun safety from Ikki, but she did give Kyoka a gun although it was loaded with rubber bullets. Speaking of Kyoka having the Glock, Kyoka kept it after all as a souvenir and to scare off people she invited to her house for fun.

Racing through the first obstacle of the race, the contestants would face the robots. Katsuki and Shoto were both preoccupied with dealing with the robots. Katsuki enjoyed fighting the robots – Zero Pointers [2], while Shoto determined to get in first place simply restrained the robots with his Ice Quirk racing to the finish line.

Momo and Ochako meanwhile dodged the robots, maneuvering through the obstacle of robots with the motorcycle.

Both girls were in the lead, having outrun the robots where the other students were occupied.

After reaching the end of the first obstacle, both Momo and Ochako ditched the motorcycle where they were forced to traverse through large stone pillars connected by tightropes and to not fall into the abyss below.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Momo says.

"Good Luck, I'll see you on the other side." Ochako replies.

Ochako used her Zero Gravity Quirk making herself weightless where she floated across the second obstacle.

Momo meanwhile just crossed the tightrope on her own without creating something to aid her in her crossing.

However just as the girls were first to cross through the second obstacle, Katsuki and Shoto caught up and sped passed both girls.

"Don't think for a second you can beat me!" Katsuki yells to both girls. He propels himself with his explosions passed the abyss. Shoto meanwhile slides himself across the tightropes with his Ice Quirk.

Iida catches up, and he uses his Engine Quirk effortlessly crossing the tightropes.

"Onwards like Arthur and his Knights!" Iida yells to the other contestants.

"Dammit they're ahead of us." Ochako mumbles as she is helplessly falling behind while she is slowly floating to her destination.

Momo meanwhile was falling further behind as Ochako was floating passed her as Momo was trying to cross through the obstacle.

After a couple of minutes of crossing over the obstacle, everyone was onto the last obstacle – Minefields.

Ochako having reached the other side had to stop to take a rest feeling nauseous for using her Quirk. Her hands on her knees looking down.

"I'm at my limit. I think I'm gonna hurl."

Momo having just crossed, came to Ochako asking if she's fine.

"Hey Ochako, you okay? We should get going or else we'll fall even more behind."

Ochako soldiers on and fights her urge to vomit.

"I'm fine, I just overused by Quirk and I'm a little over my limit."

And so, they move through the obstacle course with Ochako pushing herself to move on with Momo helping Ochako.

With Inko

**Location:** Japan, Tokyo Port Authority

As the Midoriya twins were at the UA Sports Festival and the UA Students were focused at winning said Festival, Inko would be in the Tokyo Port aiding an old friend. Inko was in the middle of meeting both the Outer Heaven PMCs and the Russian Special Forces Strike Teams where Inko would aid in their efforts of hunting down All-for-One, giving them locations for hideouts and safehouses they can operate in.

The Russian Spetsnaz Strike Teams are dressed in plain clothes changing from their military uniforms on the cargo ship they came from. For this point on the mission had begun and with hunting All-for-One, they would have to maintain their cover as Russian military involvement in Japan would be kept a secret.

Inko with her Baseline PMCs and SAF Paramilitaries would also find themselves joining in the hunt for All-for-One.

"Adam, we'll be keeping in contact." Big Boss says to the GRU Spetsnaz Leader Ocelot.

"I owe you especially since that time in Groznyj Grad." Ocelot says recounting the mission Big Boss and his Outer Heaven PMC worked a joint op with Ocelot and the Russian GRU Spetsnaz Forces in taking down a Renegade Russian Military Force led by a General Volgin.

"Say once were done in Japan, I'll also return the favour." Big Boss replies.

"Gladly. Now I'll go check with Ms. Midoriya and see how she is doing." The GRU Spetsnaz Leader says.

Inko during this time is busy where she and her Baseline PMCs along with the Outer Heaven PMCs are moving around Russian military equipment.

The Russians are not playing around this time, they brought a ton of firepower with them, especially since they are taking down the most dangerous and notorious villain known to man. Inko as she is aiding the Russians, she is taking note of the equipment the Russians are bringing in. Inko with the KSO Spetsnaz Leader Viktor Reznov is reading the list with him, confirming if they have everything that is on the list.

"Now let's see. We've got about 2000 AK-74M Assault Rifles, 800 AK-12 Assault Rifles, 500 AKS-74U Carbines, 200 AS VAL Special Assault Rifles, 200 VSS Silenced Sniper Rifles, 200 SVD Sniper Rifles. 200 PKM Light Machine Guns and another 100 RPK-74 Light Machine Guns. And then you there are about 3000 MP-443 Handguns along with 500 Vityaz-SN Submachine Guns. Is there anything wrong?" Inko says having read everything on the list.

"No. We checked everything, and they are all on list." Reznov replies.

"Also don't you think this is too much equipment?" Inko asks.

"No, more will be coming to Japan." Ocelot or Adamska says cutting in.

"More?" Inko replies.

"Our superiors in the Kremlin have covertly hired PMCs, as well they are sending in more Special Forces Teams to also aid in our operation against All-for-One. The PMC Groups that we'll be seeing are the Chimera Response Force and the Jackal Strike Force who will come to assist. The extra weapons that are there are for them."

"I hear, the Jackals are quite brutal. Although for the case of Chimera, I did work with their leader Nikolai and we did get along well, although Chimera has a habit of hiring "Corrupt" Ex-Soldiers in its ranks." Inko says unimpressed with the type of Private Military Groups the Russian Government were hiring.

"Well, for the case of the Chimera, their methods may appear brutal and unethical, but they do have plenty of good people."

"Although, I remember a German in the Chimera, an ex-German Soldier who served in the KSK Special Forces Unit, he joined the Chimera to escape a murder he committed back in Germany."

"It's true many of the Ex-Soldiers who have enlisted or are hired by Chimera have criminal backgrounds, but the Chimera have standards and they are rather very selective, so they won't just recruit or hire everyone. Plus, most criminals or "dirty" soldiers who join do it out redemption and starting anew. Kind of like the French Foreign Legion."

"Although for the case of the Jackal Strike Forces, I saw Jackal Mercenaries partake in too many illegal activities when I was in Africa."

"Russia considers the Jackals to be a valuable ally. Russia has hired the Jackals to aid in the Russian Expeditionary Force needed in the ongoing struggle in the Rainforest Wars in the Congo supporting Russian Interests in Africa. As well, Metiko and our African friends also want in on the hunt for All-for-One."

"When do we expect them?"

"They will arrive in a few days."

Big Boss arrives.

"Inko a word please?" Big Boss asks Inko.

"On it, Boss."

She walks to a private room in the Tokyo Port Warehouse with her former mentor.

"I would like to offer you a proposition."

"And what is this proposition?" Inko asks.

"I am also aware that along with owning a Private Military Company the Baseline Group that is widely known by the public, hidden from the public you also own a Vigilante Paramilitary Group – The Secret Army Front."

"And what about it?" Inko continues asking.

"I would like their assistance."

"What for?"

"I need local assistance to have my men get a layout of the city and familiarize themselves with the area, since most of my Outer Heaven personnel myself included aren't familiar with operating in Japan, as opposed to having trained here. I could also teach the SAF a thing or two about the basics of CQC."

"I'll see what I can do. Even though you were my mentor, I still don't trust you."

"Huh, you still haven't changed Inko. Come on, I have something I want to show you." Big Boss replies.

Inko walks with her former Mentor who is accompanied by Outer Heaven Soldiers where former mentor leads her to a secret storage room.

And Inko sees something that was supposed to be taken away.

"What the hell is that?" Inko says in shock.

In the secret storage, she sees the Nomu from USJ placed in a cryostasis pod in a liquid that places the Nomu in suspended animation. Wasn't that thing taken away by the Japanese Government and kept under wraps?

"Where the hell did you get this?! I thought the Government had this taken to somewhere secure and heavily guarded." Inko continues.

"They did, fortunately we of Outer Heaven have our ways of finding out. That and I had sent a Task Force to steal the subject without alerting the Government. By now they have already found out."

"So, what now?"

"I had black market doctors who paid millions to examine this thing. The dissection had yielded many answers."

"What about this thing?"

"Apparently this Nomu was originally a criminal who was pumped many quirks. So much so, that the amount of quirks it had been given had practically rendered the subject brain-dead."

"How did this thing get pumped with quirks?"

"Let's just say whoever did this has the power to steal Quirks and give Quirks. No person in the history of Quirks has more than one Quirk. Let alone, there also doesn't exist a technology that can give Quirks. But what do I know? I am after all Quirkless."

"All-For-One. So, he is really back."

"Indeed, he is back, and he intends to make his return debut by starting a war."

"What will you do with the Nomu?"

"We no longer have any use for it. We will incinerate it. Plus, the Japanese Government already have completed research on the Nomu and therefore have no use for it, so it'd be pointless giving it back."

At the UA Sports Festival

Having gone through the obstacle course, Katsuki had come out in First Place, where his explosive nitroglycerin quirk had aided him in getting first place using explosive jumps to bypass and speed through the many obstacles effortlessly with ease. Following Katsuki getting first, this was followed by Shoto Todoroki getting in second place.

Ochako and Momo had both come in Third and Fourth place. Ochako having used her Quirk on herself and on Momo, where both effortlessly got to the other side of the minefield section of the race where other players were preoccupied with dodging the mines.

Now they were onto Part Two of the Sports Festival, the Cavalry Battle.

With Katsuki having won the obstacle in first place, he was now a target worth a million points.

Now to select teams for the Cavalry Battle.

"Hey Momo, wanna pair up?" Ochako asks Momo.

"Sure. After all, Izuku and Ikki are watching." Momo replies in a flirtatious tone mentioning their boyfriends looking directly at the cameras broadcasting the event.

"Hey Yaomomo, I can join. I mean you and Ochako were pretty cool." Kyoka says remembering the time in USJ where Momo had given her a Glock Handgun, and how Ochako was able to fight off the villains at USJ with her quirk.

"Well come on in! We could use another." Ochako says welcoming the ear jack girl.

Putting together a team, Ochako and Momo followed by Kyoka Jiro formed a team. Although they needed one more person.

"Hey, you three. Can I join?" A girl with pink-hair decked out in gadgets and equipment says.

"Sure, we could use an extra person." Momo responds.

"I'm Hatsume, Hatsume Mei of the Support Course! And my gadgets can certainly help you!" The pink-haired girl introduces.

"Nice to meet you."

And intrigued by Mei's equipment. This gave Momo and idea.

As Ochako, Momo, Kyoko and Mei were getting ready. Katsuki meanwhile is having a hard time finding people who wanted to pair with him due to Bakugou being a big target with his points as well his fiery personality.

"COME ON! IS ANYONE GOING TO FUCKING JOIN ME!?" Katsuki yells in frustration.

All this does is scare potential partners away from him. This also infuriates him even more seeing as nobody wants to join him.

But before Katsuki can lose all hope, Eijiro Kirishima joins in putting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'll join you since you are manly as hell for getting first place and beating everyone!"

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Katsuki yells in relief that someone has the guts to join him.

The pink girl Mina wanting to join with her childhood crush Kirishima decides to join in with Katsuki. Besides for her its all about having fun, not just winning.

"Hell, I'm in!" Mina says.

"Hey guys, need a person?" Sero – a student with a tape quirk asked.

"Whatever, just get on." Katsuki replies.

Shoto Todoroki meanwhile teams up with Shinso, Iida and Denki.

Like the Midoriya twins and their friends, the Yaoyorozu family are at the UA Stadium in the Luxury Lounge watching their daughter perform in the UA Sports Festival, proud of her and cheering for her.

As the Yaoyorozu Family, the Midoriya siblings and their friends from MSDFA were cheering, Shoto Todoroki had caught the attention of a certain blonde-haired girl with a flame quirk.

"You know Endeavor's son looks cute." A Moe Kamiji says.

Moe's dad who is a Pro-Hero had easily gotten passes for her family. As well her dad is also a Pro-Hero that is working for Endeavor working in the same agency.

Her father and Endeavor are also good friends, although their friendship is purely work-related.

She would possibly have to ask her dad to arrange a thing so she could actually meet Shoto.

Everyone that made it to the second round had gotten into position.

"Everyone ready? Get set go!" The announcer yells.

With the amount of points Katsuki won from the race, all the teams went after Katsuki's Team.

"Come on! Let's get those million points!" Kaminari yells pointing to Katsuki's Team.

"Hey Kendo, lets get those points before they do!" Tetsutetsu the UA Student with the Metal Quirk tells Kendo and his other teammates.

"COME ONE YOU SHITHEADS! COME AND TAKE IT!" Katsuki taunts to the other Students.

"That is not how a hero should talk!" Tenya yells in response to Katsuki's vulgar language.

"Come on, lets get Mr. Hand Grenades' points!" A contestant yells, unknowingly creating a new popular nickname for Katsuki calling him Hand Grenades, a name that would annoy Katsuki to no end and would possibly inspire his hero name.

"COME AND GET SOME!" Katsuki yells, his hands sparking with mini explosions prepping his Explosive Quirk for use anticipating the offensive from his foes.

After the chaotic cavalry battle with an emphasis on chaotic, Shoto's team came in first place stealing Katsuki's million points last minute much to the frustration of Bakugou.

Ochako and Momo's Team meanwhile came out in Third Place.

Next was the Battle Tournament. Katsuki and Shoto made through the Battle Tournament effortlessly crushing many rival players. Ochako and Momo meanwhile did their best having a spot among the finalists, although they lost.

Ochako losing to Momo and Momo losing to Shinso with his brainwash Quirk. Although Ochako was impressive in her dual against Momo doing all kinds of things with her Quirk that Izuku didn't know she could do.

Ochako despite her loss would in two days gain numerous requests for internships due to her impressive use of her Zero-Gravity Quirk in battle where Izuku was amazed at how versatile Ochako's Quirk is for combat.

Shinso also made impressive use of his brainwash Quirk, it wasn't until he went head-to-head with Iida, that Iida having caught on to how Shinso's Quirk worked easily beat the brainwash Quirk-user.

And in the final match, it was perhaps described as the most epic final battle. The audience both in the stadium and at home watching the show from the TV were on the edge of their seats.

Shoto launched a massive barrage of ice and fire at Katsuki. Although Katsuki maneuvered and dodged using his explosions.

Endeavor and his family were rooting for their son Shoto watching the games comfortably from the Luxury Lounge in UA's Stadium.

And well, the Todoroki family are yelling and cheering from the lounge, where they attracted a lot of awkward stares from other spectators in the lounge including the Yaoyorozu's, the Midoriya's and their MSDFA friends.

In the end Bakugou won first place in the games blasting Shoto out of the bounds by spamming his explosions.

"Were proud of you Shoto." Pro-Hero Ice Knight (Rei Todoroki) says to her son who was defeated.

"He was arrogant like me, but he's learned well from you Rei." Pro-Hero Endeavour says complimenting his wife in a proud tone.

"Geez, I never knew Endeavour and Ice Knight were this intense." Kita whispers to the Midoriya's and his friends.

"You do make a point." Moe says butting in.

"You know, I saw you giving Endeavour's kid a look. Do I sense a crush?" Ikki noting Moe's glances towards Shoto.

"Well he does look cute." Moe says.

"Hey guys the scoreboard." Izuku points.

The Score:

1\. Katsuki Bakugou

2\. Shoto Todoroki

3\. Iida Tenya

4\. Fumikage Tokoyama

5\. Hitoshi Shinso

6\. Momo Yaoyorozu

7\. Ochako Uraraka

8\. Ibara Shiozaki

9\. Itsuka Kendo

Bakugou would get a Gold Medal awarded by All-Might himself. With Bakugou flipping off all the other players.

And from there everyone left where the Yaoyorozu's and Midoriya's would wait for their friends from UA to celebrate at the Yaoyorozu mansion.

While waiting for the Ochako and Momo outside the Stadium, Izuku and Ikki would wait for their girlfriends Ochako and Momo and their UA friends – Katsuki, Shinso, Kendo and Iida. Meanwhile the Yaoyorozu's and the Midoriya's friends from the MSDFA are at the Limo.

The Midoriya's however are approached by a mysterious man with graying hair dressed in a suit and tie with an black overcoat. Eri seeing the scary man hides behind Izuku's leg.

"You Izuku and Ikki?" The man asks.

"Yes, and why?"

"The Agency sends its regards. We will contact you in the future" The man states. The man then walks away among the crowd.

"What the hell was that?" Ikki asks.

"I think that guy is CIA."

"What did he just say?"

"He said "The Agency sends its regards. We will contact you in the future."

"I heard what he said. But why us?"

"Maybe its mom? I mean Baseline did work a lot with the CIA providing them with troops and weapons, plus they've hired Mom's PMC to aid in the CIA's shady Black Operations."

But before Izuku and Ikki can continue to discuss the bizarre encounter, Ochako, Momo, Katsuki, Shinso, Tenya and Kendo arrive.

"Hey Izu-kun!" Ochako shouts.

"Ikki!" Momo shouts.

"Hey Katsu, you kicked ass." Izuku says to Katsuki

"Hell yeah I kicked asses." Katsuki replies proud that he won first place.

Both girls go up to their boyfriends.

"So how did I do Ikki?"

"I admit, I was surprised you didn't win." Ikki says complimenting Momo.

"Soooooo, Izuku. Did you like my performance?" Ochako asks Izuku.

"I didn't know you could do that with your Quirk, I mean you nearly crushed Katsuki, I'm actually amazed you could do that." Izuku then proceeds to ramble on the potential use for Ochako's Quirk.

Everyone stares as Izuku is lost in his rambling.

"Izuku. Izuku! IZUKU!" Ikki says and then yells trying to snap him out of his rambling.

"Hey Dumbass!" Katsuki yells.

"Sorry." Izuku replies realizing he had been rambling.

"So, your place?" Izuku asks Momo.

"Yep."

And from there, all of Class 1A and the Midoriya's and their friends from MSDFA celebrate at the Yaoyorozu Mansion.

Everything in the Mansion was set up for the party with a catering company providing a ton of food to celebrate.

Right after the conclusion of the Sports Festival many of the contestants received requests for internships.

Katsuki would receive internships from countless heroes.

Ochako would receive numerous requests from heroes like Gunhead and even the Pussycats.

Momo as well would receive many intern requests from Mount Lady and even one of her teachers Midnight.

Shinso meanwhile would get an internship request from Night Eye.

Kendo would get an internship request from heroes like Mirko.

Tenya would meanwhile gain an internship with his older brother Tensei or Ingenium following in his footsteps. And like Tenya, Shoto would intern with his Pro-Hero parents Ice Knight and Endeavor.

After a few hours of celebrating everyone went home.

The Yaoyorozu's provided the Midoriyas' and their friends a ride, which they had all accepted.

Later

**Time: **11:30

**Location: **Midoriya's Apartment.

"I've tucked Eri in. Also, mom is still out, she said she won't be back until later tomorrow." Ikki says.

"Good, now that its just the two of us we can talk about earlier." Izuku replies.

"So that guy." Ikki says taking out the card given to them by the man.

"What would the CIA want with us?"

"Like I said earlier, maybe its mom."

A knock on their apartment door interrupts their conversation.

Izuku gets the door. And they're greeted by a man of Caucasian-descent, bald and dressed in a suit wearing shades.

"Izuku and Ikki Midoriya?"

"Yes." Izuku replies with skepticism.

"I wanna talk."

"Who are you?"

"I'm with CIA."

The man in question makes a gesture where three CIA-SAC Paramilitary Soldiers dressed in Black Tactical Gear and Balaclavas armed with Suppressed H&K MP5 Submachine Guns fade into existence having deactivated their Cloaking Devices [3].

"Stay here and make sure the area is secured." The man says to the CIA-SAC [Special Activities Center] Paramilitary Soldiers.

"Affirmative." The Soldier replies, where the soldiers fade out of existence turning invisible reactivating their Cloaking Devices.

'I don't like this' Izuku mentally says.

"Now if I can come in now." The man walks in and takes off his shoes leaving them by the mat.

The man then comes and places his briefcase down on the floor where he sits on a chair in the kitchen/dinning room of the apartment.

"So, what do you want?" Ikki says to the man in a hostile but cautious tone.

"I assume my colleague Alex Mason made contact?"

"CIA?"

"Correct."

"So why us?"

"I won't say much, but I'll say this. The Crusader Program."

"The Crusader Program?"

"The Crusader Program was a project that involved creating Genetically Enhanced Soldiers, it was a project lead and financed by the US Military and the Japanese Self-Defense Force."

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"You wanna know why your old man died?"

"Mom never told us." Ikki states.

"He and your mom volunteered in the project as subjects. The tests were promising, in creating enhanced soldiers we created a serum to do this. This serum was supposed to make a person stronger, faster and smarter modifying one's genes."

"What happened? Ikki asks.

"Let's just say your mother and your father didn't see any changes during the tests. The test was almost scrapped, but a subject that was Quirkless volunteered and thus had begun to see changes and modifications in their genes. We realized the tests only worked on the Quirkless that and the Quirked Genes resisted the modifications of the Serum."

"So, where are you getting at?" Izuku responds.

"The tests from your parents did yield some results. While doing the experiment, we found out your mother was pregnant. While in the womb you two had experienced the effects of the Crusader Serum."

"And what happened!?" Izuku replies this time not liking where this is going.

"We decided the cancel the project. Seeing as you two were in your mother's womb as well experiencing these changes, the government feared the possible repercussions, so it was consequently scrapped and intentionally forgotten."

"And as we were scrapping the project, an unknown group, a rogue faction within the US Military that is also a mysterious Military-Industrial Complex calling themselves the Enclave weren't happy with the project being scrapped. They came after everyone involved in the project." He continues.

"Rogue US Army Special Forces Teams were sent by the Enclave to obtain as much as they can on the project. They came after files, data, materials and people associated with the project. Your mother and father were among the targets."

"Your mother was able to get away, but your father wasn't so fortunate. He died in a firefight protecting your mother's escape. And I have to say, your father was the greatest soldier I had the pleasure of serving alongside. Your mother too. After that, the CIA had helped facilitate your mother's escape from there."

"What's your name?"

"Jason Hudson" The bald CIA Agent in shades replied.

"So why did you reach out to us?"

"Let's just say, your mom's old enemies are coming back, especially in light of the recent rumours regarding the return of notorious villain and crime boss All-For-One. I've come to warn your mom Inko. It's no longer safe."

"Along with your mom's Private Military Company – Baseline Group, we know of your mom's Vigilante Paramilitary Force – The Secret Army Front. The CIA have been funding your Mom's Vigilante Paramilitary Activities."

But Hudson is interrupted by a noise outside. And from there the SAC Paramilitary Soldiers notify Agent Hudson of the disturbance.

"Sir, we've just detained someone headed to the Midoriya's apartment." The SAC Paramilitary Soldiers accompanying Agent Hudson say.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" A certain explosive blonde named Katsuki Bakugou yelled all while being restrained by the SAC Soldiers.

"Should we silence him?"

"Oh, hell no! He's the winner of the UA Sports Festival, UA will raise hell." Ikki frantically yells hearing what the SAC Soldier suggests.

"IZU, IKKI WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"It's complicated." Hudson replies in Fluent Japanese.

"Mom's old friends from the CIA are visiting." Izuku says answering Katsuki's question.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE THERE GUYS DRESSED LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO WAR!?" Unconvinced as to why there are armed men in tactical gear in front of the Midoriya's apartment.

"Standard CIA procedure kid." Hudson replies.

"Let the kid go." Hudson orders the SAC Soldiers.

The SAC Soldiers release Katsuki who then violently pulls himself away from the Soldiers.

"What the hell?!" Katsuki says in an annoyed tone.

"It's a long story." Izuku says.

"It's been nice seeing you. I will contact you again. Oh, and if you see your mother, say this: The Cherry Blossom Blooms. She'll know what it means."

"Men lets go." Hudson leaves the apartment where the group of accompanying SAC Soldiers activate their cloaking devices turning invisible following Hudson.

"What was that!?" Katsuki asks in shock at what transpired.

"Our Mom's old enemies have returned."

**[1] – The Hero Killers **

**\- Leader: **Stain – Chizome Akaguro

**\- Type:** Terrorist Organization + Militia + Paramilitary

Lead by followers of Hero Killer Stain – formerly known as Ex-Vigilante Stendhal. They were originally members of Stain's vigilante group but seeing society the way it is where Heroes are decadent celebrities, they had begun to despise Heroes and Society.

Their ideology – Stain's teachings they follow is rather misanthropic and violent, seeking to burn down society getting rid of heroes and even governments they deem as fake.

With the groups experience or background, they don't have any military background, instead they are entirely of civilian background although there was the odd ex-military but that was about it. And these people had joined the Hero Killers due to despising society and their love for fake heroes. The Hero Killers seek to topple the government and the establishment they see as being the cause of enabling "Fake Heroes".

A lot of the individuals are unemployed and have criminal backgrounds.

In terms of access to weaponry, the Hunters had been in contact with a rogue Russian Military Forces lead by Raven's Rock, as well they had also been in contact with a Russian Ultranationalist Group called Novorossiya [Another Russian Ultranationalist Political Party and Military Force that is also tied to Raven's Rock]. The Rogue Russian Military Forces and Russian Ultranationalists had provided the Hunters with the weapons they need for their crusade in slaughtering "Fake Heroes".

The Hero Killers act as Stain's personnel militia who are devoted and will follow their leader to the ends of the Earth. Considered highly dangerous, even their ideology is rather unsettling to Shigaraki and his League of Villains Militia.

**[2] – Autonomous Combat System Drones **

Manufactured for Military use and application by an American Company called Future-Gen Technologies Company, these drones were intended to replace human soldiers in the field. However, the militaries of the world unwilling to replace their human soldiers with many soldiers complaining, as well as the cost, where these drones are expensive to program and maintain compared to training, arming and feeding human soldiers.

As well, the AI of these Drones were rather unsophisticated and slow which badly affected its performance. Militaries seeing these issues and complaints from various personnel including higher-ranking officers would never go through with replacing their human personnel.

Another reason would be the Drones being incredibly weak, where a 9mm or 5.56mm can easily penetrate their armored frame using cheap materials that can only protect the Drones from Hollow Point or .22 Caliber rounds. Although there have been attempts to modify their armored frame by Future-Gen Technologies.

Despite failing to replace the militaries, the ACS Drones would still find use in Police and Security work aiding Police/Security Officers on the field. Private Military Companies and Security Companies would also employ these Drones, but for security purposes with some combat application. Their AI however was modified to be sophisticated and improved unlike their initial debut.

As well despite their intended use to replace soldiers, they are still used by militaries, but for combat simulation and live target practice use by human soldiers.

Various Hero Academies worldwide employ the ACS Drones where these Drones are referred to as Villain bots. An example is UA Academy using the ACS Drones for training their Pro-Heroes. They would be used in the UA Entrance Exams, as well as in various combat training exercises for the students training to be Pro-Heroes.

**[3] – Cloaking Devices **

They were invented shortly after the creation of Quirks. Prior to the appearance of Quirks various arms manufacturing companies and technology companies were experimenting on devices or technologies that could turn an individual invisible. The early cloaking devices were used on vehicles like Tanks, as well as Ships and Aircraft where the trials were successful.

Later designs for cloaking devices was clothing or outfits made from special fabric that could turn an individual invisible. However as cloaking technology improved, they invented devices like bracelets that could turn the individual invisible.

They found use in military and police, as well pro-heroes use them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time:** 11:30AM

**Date: **May 1, 2357

**Location:** Japan, Musutafu, Midoriya's Apartment

"Hey so Izuku, think it's a good time?" Ikki asks recounting the encounter with that CIA Agent.

"Well he said that old foes were returning." Izuku replies.

"I think we should tell mom." Ikki says

"Only one way to find out."

Both boys walk to the kitchen where their mom is cooking lunch. Eri meanwhile is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"The Cherry Blossoms Bloom." Izuku says.

Inko who is busy cooking paid no mind to what Izuku said. It wasn't until she realized what that meant that she stopped what she was doing.

"Who told you that?" Inko said wide-eyed at the code.

"An old friend of yours named Jason Hudson dropped by after we tucked Eri to sleep."

"Did he tell you who he was?"

"CIA, that and he was accompanied by a Elite Paramilitary Team."

Inko looks at her boys.

"Boys follow me." Inko turns off the stove and the boys follow their mom.

Inko leads the boys to her bedroom, from there she opens her closet, pulls out a military case and opens it, revealing an assortment of Assault Weapons. Inko grabs a Colt M4A1 Assault Rifle from the case loading a magazine and cocking said Assault Rifle.

"Mom, I thought you left most of the equipment at Baseline Headquarters and in a storage in the middle of nowhere?" Izuku says.

"Did he tell you anything else?!" Inko says tensely gripping her M4 Assault Rifle.

"He told us about the truth of dad dying to save you and the Crusader Program." Ikki answers.

"Then that confirms its him."

"What are you going to do now?"

"It's not safe anymore, it confirms that the Cartel is now on my tail."

"Cartel? I thought it was Enclave?" Izuku asks.

"The Enclave are a group associated with the Cartel."

"Who are the Enclave and who are the Cartel exactly?"

"Well the Cartel are a military-industrial global syndicate founded following the emergence of Quirks. It was founded by various Military-Industrial Groups all around the world, that's all I know. The Enclave meanwhile are a secret group within the US Military originally founded as an initiative by the CIA and the US Government to combat Communism in the Cold War. The Enclave during the Cold War originally operated by funding Anti-Communist activities in the Third World and had funded research and design into new weapons. Eventually the Enclave outgrew their original mandate following the End of the Cold War and have become power hungry seeking to dominate the United States. That's all I can tell you."

"So, what will you do?" Izuku asks.

"Now that you mentioned Hudson's secret code, I think I have to disappear for a few days. Izuku, Ikki I trust you can take care of yourselves and Eri."

Inko had to get to Baseline Headquarters.

"We will mom/We understand." Both boys respond.

"Izuku, Ikki even though you are still kids, I am authorizing you to do whatever is necessary to keep yourselves and Eri safe."

"What will you do?"

"I will be preparing to go to war. Now help me pack, there's something I've have to do."

Inko packs her bags, her sons help her pack some of her luggages with assault weapons and ammunition. Inko as well calls for a vehicle from her Baseline colleagues where an armoured SUV arrives.

"Izuku, Ikki and Eri, I love you three. Please take care." Inko says.

"Where's mommy going?" Eri says. This melts Inko's heart, she doesn't want to leave, but has to so as to ensure her children's safety.

"Mommy is going on a business trip; mommy will be back." Inko says trying to reassure her adopted daughter that she is indeed going to come back.

"Will you come back?" Eri asks.

"Mommy will come back." Izuku says to Eri not wanting to guilt their mother. Izuku looks at his mom, although not saying anything, she smiles at Izuku and has high hopes that her sons are on the right path being good big brothers.

Inko pulls Izuku.

"If I'm not back in a few days, contact Uncle Miller." Inko whispers to Izuku.

"We will mom." Izuku whispers back.

Inko walks out of the door with her luggage of assault weapons.

The Midoriya children watch as Inko walks to the SUV that arrived, Inko reaches the SUV where a Baseline Soldier in plainclothes opens the door. She looks up at her children for one last time before she drives away and mouths 'I'm proud of you. Take care.'.

She then enters the SUV, where the SUV drives off.

The remaining Midoriyas walk back inside to the apartment.

"Why do I get the feeling something is wrong?" Ikki asks. '

"I've never seen mom this afraid before." Izuku says.

"Let's get back inside. I don't think its safe. There are some guns mom left. Let's use them in case whoever they guys are come after us." Ikki replies.

"I'll get the G3A3." Izuku says wanting to use the H&K G3A3 Battle Rifle.

"Looks like I'll use the Galil." Ikki says referring to the IMI Galil SAR Assault Rifle.

The boys seeing as things are getting crazy got to their mom's room to get geared up for battle. But before the boys can even reach their mom's room, there's a knock on the doorbell.

Izuku responds and its Hudson.

"No time. Your mom's in danger."

"What now?"

As Inko is driving off in the Baseline SUV, Inko asks the Baseline personnel about any odd activities. "Anything strange?"

The Baseline Soldier that was driving responded with "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Meanwhile in an unknown location in what appears to be an office, a man in a suit is watching a live footage of Inko's SUV driving down the street.

"You may begin the hit." The man says to a cellphone.

Back on the streets of Musutafu, Inko's SUV is then hit by an oncoming truck that was waiting for her.

The truck rams the SUV slamming the SUV off the road where the SUV lands right by a building, the SUV remains relatively undamaged having modified armored protection.

"Are you okay?" The Baseline Soldier says to Inko.

"I'm fine." Inko says.

From there armed gunmen dressed in plain civilian clothes equipped with Military Plate Carriers armed with FN SCAR-L and HK G36K Assault Rifles disembark from the offending truck.

"We've got trouble!" The driver says noticing the armed men.

More cars pulled up where more plainclothes men in military gear also armed with FN SCAR-L and G36K Assault Rifles disembark.

Inko and the Baseline personnel when they came to, they saw what was happening. The gunmen were surrounding the car slowly approaching the stopped vehicle, aiming their assault rifles at the SUV.

"Target Sighted. Light em up!" One of the Armed Gunmen yells.

All the surrounding Armed Gunmen then opened fire on Inko's SUV, the SUV is hit by a barrage of rapid automatic fire where the SUV is pelted by 5.56 rounds. Fortunately, the SUV is bulletproof, although continuous fire would lead to the SUV's armor integrity to give away.

"Drive, Drive, Drive!" Inko yells. The stunned driver hearing what Inko is saying immediately kicks the pedal and drives as far away as they can from the assaulting gunmen.

As they are speeding away, more cars make chase towards Inko's SUV where the pursuing cars have more gunmen shooting at the SUV.

Even though Inko's SUV is bulletproof, it was only a matter of time before the integrity of the SUV's armor gives away.

"Hey Boss, same destination?"

"Same destination. Take us to Headquarters" Inko confirms.

"Also, I think I broke something from the crash." Inko continues feeling a pain on her ribs.

Inko seeing as they're being pursued orders one of the Baseline Soldiers in the SUV to call for backup.

"Notify the units we're coming in hot!"

"Affirmative boss!"

The Baseline Soldier then grabs his radio. "Mama Bear is being pursued, I repeat Mama Bear is being pursued, we're coming in hot! We need assistance!"

'These guys are professional and well-equipped; this is definitely the Cartel at play. I mean who else would be after me?' Inko thought.

Police seeing the chaotic shootout in the streets pursue the vehicles with their cop cars, but the officers who are driving are easily shot at and dispatched thanks to the skilled marksmanship of the alleged Cartel-affiliated Gunmen.

The cop cars with their officers killed or seriously wounded then crash into buildings and into other vehicles on the road.

"Damn, the cops are useless! Hey, pass me that duffle bag!" Inko gestures to the duffle bag in the back of the SUV.

The Baseline Soldier reaches for the duffle bag and grabs said bag giving it to Inko. In the bag is an M249 SAW Light Machine Gun with three extra ammo boxes full of 5.56 FMJ Rounds.

"Thank you." Inko says as she cocks the M249 Light Machine Gun.

Inko then rolls down the SUV's left-side window and leans out the window aiming her M249 at the pursuing cars.

Inko pulls the trigger unloading a rapid-fire barrage of hot armoured piercing lead from her M249.

The car that she hit after spraying it with hot lead drives out of control crashing into a streetlight pole, its tires and engine shot out. The Full Metal Jacket rounds have ripped through the car's armoured exterior damaging the vehicle as well killing its occupants.

Inko then aims her M249 at another pursuing vehicle and blasts a barrage of 5.56 FMJ. Her shots kill the vehicles' occupants, where the FMJ rounds rip apart and badly dismember the vehicle's occupants.

"More incoming!" One of the Baseline Soldiers in the SUV. Said Baseline Soldier aids his superior armed with an Mk.18 CQBR Carbine shooting at the other pursuing vehicles from the SUV's right-side window.

An armoured pickup truck with gunmen on the back speeds up, it catches up driving right beside Inko's SUV. The gunmen on the pickup's back open fire, Inko takes cover, and just as Inko is about to return fire, the pursuing pickup truck crashes. The gunmen on the back of the pickup are thrown from the vehicle, launched into the street where they're killed instantly on impact to the pavement.

The driver of the pickup is killed by a well-placed shot from a Heavy Caliber Revolver belonging to a certain Pro-Hero.

Pro-Hero Snipe was just on the scene where he had heard there was gunfire, as well he heard police chatter of a shootout.

Snipe aids Inko providing cover fire with well placed shots killing or incapacitating the enemy gunmen attacking Inko.

It's thanks to Snipe's Quirk, he can guide where his bullets travel.

Analyzing the situation, Snipe can easily deduce that the cars full of gunmen chasing the SUV are bad. Exhibit A. They shot at the Police and most of their shots are kill shots where the responding officers are either dead or seriously wounded. Exhibit B. They are attacking an SUV that looks like its defending itself from said attackers. Exhibit C. They are armed with Assault Weapons, which is illegal to own or carry unless they are authorized to own and carry firearms as stated in the Firearms Service Act, although the SUV is also carrying the same.

But in Snipe's defense despite Inko and her crew also using automatic assault weapons the attackers are causing more public damage. This is true considering how they're attacking Police without hesitation, as well there are bystanders who are also caught in the crossfire.

Inko and the Baseline personnel notice the well-placed and see that the covering fire was from Pro-Hero Snipe.

"Finally, a Pro-Hero!" One Baseline Soldier says.

"It's Snipe. Thank goodness he's helping us. For now." Inko says.

"I thank that's the last of them!" Another Baseline Soldier says. No more vehicles were in pursuit of the SUV. The SUV however was beat up and riddled with dents from the barrage of bullets it received. As well, the SUV's bulletproof glass was covered in cracks.

However, before they can relax, an Armoured Humvee with a mounted M134 Minigun rams its way through the traffic in pursuit of the SUV.

Inko unleashes a rapid-fire barrage from her M249. However, her FMJ rounds fail to pierce through the Humvee's armor.

The Truck opens its hatch door, where a gunman pops out and mans the M134 Minigun.

The Gunmen on the M134 Minigun unleashes a storm of 7.62 rounds at a sustained rate of fire of 2,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute.

While trying to shoot at the SUV, the Gunman on the M134 ends up hitting other vehicles on the road and some unfortunate pedestrians running for cover.

More cop cars continue to pursue trying to stop the Armoured Humvee from causing more mayhem. However, the attempt is fruitless for the cop cars are demolished and their occupying officers are ripped apart and dismembered by the rapid-fire of 7.62 from the M134 Minigun.

The SUV is hit by the rapid of 7.62 rounds where its armor has been breached due to the heavy rate of fire from the M134 Minigun.

"I'M HIT!" A Baseline Soldier yells wounded by the barrage.

Fortunately, it was a single round that hit him on the shoulder, and it thankfully it didn't rip his arm off considering the speed the bullet was fired.

Despite the situation appearing rather futile, Inko continues to unload her M249 on the Humvee hoping to find a weak point.

The gunman stops firing his M134 trying to cool down its barrel for the barrel was on the verge of overheating, for if kept shooting the M134 would be rendered unusable due to the risk of continuous fire leading to the barrel melting.

Inko continues firing at the Humvee, but her Light Machine Gun is out of bullets.

As well, after a few seconds of cooling down, the gunman ready to use his M134 again aims the Minigun at Inko.

Inko didn't have enough time to reload, and even if she had more bullets in her M249, it wouldn't make a difference for the Truck was impervious to her FMJ Armoured Piercing Rounds.

'Is this how it ends for me?' Inko thought.

But before the gunman can have a chance to shoot, a rocket fired from a Baseline Soldier's M3 Carl Gustav Rocket Launcher blows up the Humvee.

They had reached Baseline Headquarters.

Inko puts down her M249, gets back from the window and sits in her seat where she leans back sighing in relief.

After that uneventful drive, the SUV reaches Baseline headquarters.

There Inko is greeted by Armed Baseline PMC Soldiers who rushed towards the damaged SUV.

"Are there any wounded?" An approaching Baseline Soldier brandishing an M4A1 Assault Rifle asked.

"I think I broke a rib. But I'm fine. There is one man who is wounded. I'm fine, focus on the other wounded there is something I must do." Inko replied.

"But you're wounded." The Baseline Soldier replies back.

"Focus on the others, I'm fine." Inko asserted.

"Yes Ma'am." The Baseline Soldier replied.

From there after disembarking from the SUV she rushes into the building with her bags, running through the lobby and reception taking the elevator up to the skyscraper's top floor where her office is located in.

She bolts to her office where she locks her office door, closes the blinds and places down her bags.

She unpacks one of her bags revealing military clothing and gear where she undresses changing into proper attire putting on the combat fatigues. She puts on a military plate carrier vest, knee pads, a knife holster, a pistol holster and combat gloves.

After getting dressed for battle, she opens up the bags she brought. In it she pulls out the M4 Assault Rifle she had taken out and loaded back in the apartment. She loads up on seven STANAG Magazines placing the Magazines on her plate carrier. As well, she takes a Colt M45 Handgun and five magazines placing the Handgun in her holster. Lastly, she grabs a Combat Knife – An Austrian Glock Knife, placing the blade in her knife holster.

Inko is finally geared up.

Inko seeing as people are after her, she proceeds to destroy all evidence in her office where she smashes her computer and dumps papers, files and other physical evidence into her trash bin which she lights on fire drawing a match.

And just as Inko is destroying evidence, the lights go out. Then she hears rapid gunfire on her floor.

"Boss, we've got a problem, we are under attack we have armed guys storming HQ. These guys look like pros be careful boss." A Baseline Soldier warns on her radio.

Inko peaks through her window's blinds looking into the rest of the office. She sees intruders – armed soldiers highly likely to be ex-military possibly special forces (Judging by what her colleague said and their movements and jargon) armed with a variety of Assault Rifles – TAR-21, HK G36, ACR and FN SCAR-L Assault Rifles, and dressed in civilian clothing wearing military plate carriers.

'Okay, these guys are definitely sent by the Cartel.' Inko says noting their high-quality equipment and outfits.

"Fan out, find and neutralize the target." One of the soldiers says, whom Inko assumes from observation is a squad leader of sorts.

"Check the head office. She could be there." One of the other soldiers says.

'Shit they're headed my way!' Inko mentally curses.

And just as the soldier approaches the door, Inko sprays at the door in full auto. She hits the soldier through the door, her shots hitting the soldier in the chest and the head killing him instantly.

"Come get some!" Inko yells pointing her M4 Assault Rifle at the door.

She continues to spray and pray hitting and killing some more soldiers.

The other soldiers seeing as their fellow comrades are getting pelted by automatic fire step back from the door. They respond in kind returning fire shooting through the door and wall into Inko's office.

Inko takes cover behind her desk hiding from the volley of rapid-fire.

The window in Inko's office looking into the rest of the office is damaged, one of the soldiers seeing an opportunity decides to lob an M67 Frag Grenade into her office through the shattered window.

Inko sees the grenade while hiding behind the desk where she hugs the floor for cover.

The grenade detonates, and it tears the desk apart, the desk despite being destroyed by said grenade it shields her from the blast, although Inko is hit by shrapnel from both the desk and grenade with chunks of wood and metal embedded on her left shoulder and arm.

The Soldiers then lob flashbangs and kick open Inko's office door where they storm into her office.

"Come out and make this easy for yourself." One of the soldiers say.

They point their Assault Rifles at what's left of Inko's desk that Inko is hiding behind.

Inko behind her desk is clutching her wounded left arm, the blood flowing from her wounds. Inko knows she is dead either way. Being surrounded she has to decide on her choices: Either continue to hide and then get gun down or surrender and then get gun down.

Inko seeing her situation decides to fight with the risk of dying where she grabs her M4, albeit she is partially struggling to carry her rifle due to her wounded left arm.

And just as Inko is about to make her last stand popping up from cover to spray and pray, one of the soldiers is shot and killed from a shot coming out of the building.

And more soldiers are shot and killed. The enemy soldiers seeing more of their comrades are being shot at from a sniper outside the building scramble for cover.

Those shots came from a 7.62 Caliber Sniper Rifle – An M21 Sniper Rifle.

And the shooter carrying said M21 Sniper Rifle was none other than Izuku Midoriya shooting from another skyscraper. Izuku would be carrying the rifle, while Ikki is spotting for Izuku.

Inko looks and sees the sniper and is surprised, she did tell her sons to stay home, unless.

"Izuku, Ikki what the hell are you doing here!? And where's Eri?" Inko though.

The enemy soldiers hiding in cover stick out of cover and return fire where Inko easily shoots them down.

More enemy soldiers' storm into her floor but are easily dispatched by Inko and her sons providing long-range sniper support.

It was safe now that the last of the enemy soldiers have been dispatched.

Despite the area looking like it was clear, one last enemy soldier hiding in cover surprises Inko from behind. But before he can open fire, the attacker is shot in the belly by a 7.62 Caliber shot from Izuku where it tears through the soldier's protective plate carrier and goes into his abdomen.

The enemy soldier is drops to the ground in pain, with blood pouring from his wound.

The wounded soldier having dropped his FN SCAR-L tries to pull out a Glock 17M Handgun pulling it out from his holster, but Inko shoots it out of his hand.

Inko seeing that he is the last and downed but conscious interrogates him wanting to confirm that it was the Cartel who sent them.

She walks up to him and steps on him placing her heel on his chest, aiming her M4 at the incapacitated attacker.

"Who sent you?"

"Ah Fuck, my guts!" The soldier yelled in both pain and in panic.

"I will ask you one last time. Who sent you?" Inko says pointing her M4A1 at the wounded enemy combatant.

"We're with Blacklist Corp!" The Mercenary said terrified of Inko.

'They sent the Blacklist Corp. A PMC Group accused of committing numerous war crimes and human rights violations in Africa. Not only that but the Blacklist are all ex-military soldiers with a number of them being special forces soldiers.' Inko thought realizing that these assailants are from an infamous PMC tied to the Cartel and not some Black Ops units raised by the Cartel.

"Why?!" Inko says pointing her M4A1 at the wounded soldier even more threateningly.

"We don't know! It was anonymous! Our bosses simply ordered a strike force on you!" The wounded combatant cried even more terrified and in pain.

'Anonymous? Definitely Cartel.'

But before Inko finish her thought, more Blacklist Soldiers arrive.

And then the elevator door opens, and armed policemen equipped with H&K MP5 Submachine Guns led by Detective Naomasa storm the floor. Alongside the police officers, are her Baseline soldiers accompanying the police.

"Police put your weapons on the ground!" Detective Naomasa yells pointing his Nambu M60 Revolver at offending mercenaries with the accompanying officers and the Baseline soldiers doing the same with their submachine guns and assault rifles.

"Don't shoot! I'm down, don't shoot!" The downed Blacklist mercenary says putting one hand up while the other is on his wounded abdomen complying to the officer's orders.

Officer Naomasa walks passed Inko pointing his Revolver at the Blacklist Soldiers. Naomasa then says to Inko: "Midoriya we've come to assist."

Inko acknowledges what he says and continues to aim her M4 Assault Rifle at the offending Blacklist Soldiers backing up to where Naomasa and the other officers.

But a Blacklist Soldier with an itchy trigger finger on his TAR-21 is the first to open fire wounding an officer.

And so, both sides began to engage exchanging fire and bolting for cover.

Naomasa and Inko both run to a pillar to take cover as they're receiving automatic fire.

Many officers are downed outclassed by the ex-military soldiers working for Blacklist PMC. The Baseline PMCs however fare better aiding their police colleagues returning fire on the Blacklist PMCs.

Izuku and Ikki meanwhile continue to provide sniper cover for both the Naomasa's officers and their mom's Baseline Soldiers.

As well Inko and Naomasa peek from cover and return fire.

"Shit!" Naomasa cusses realizing his Revolver is empty upon hearing the clicks after firing six shots.

Inko continues to return automatic fire from her M4 at the Blacklist Soldiers not noticing Naomasa and his situation with his Nambu revolver.

Naomasa seeing as his revolver is not good in this situation, he resorts to scavenging a SCAR-L Assault Rifle from a dead Blacklist mercenary. As well Naomasa takes the plate carrier vest from the dead Blacklist mercenary as the vest provides better protection and contains magazines for his newly acquired Assault Rifle. Naomasa wears the Blacklist plate carrier on top of his police-issued Kevlar vest.

And he did this quickly at approximately thirty seconds, that and the pressure of being shot at by a bunch of Blacklist-employed professional ex-military soldiers.

And so Naomasa with his newly acquired FN SCAR-L and plate carrier vest returns fire joining Inko in blasting rapid automatic fire.

"Detective. We'll take it from here! You go on with Midoriya!" One of the officers say.

"Negative officer, we'll assist." Naomasa replies unwilling to leave the inexperienced officers to their possible demise at the hands of the combat-hardened Blacklist PMCs.

"It's fine, we'll take care of your officers. Boss, we can take it from here you go with the Detective!" A Baseline Soldier yells to Inko and Naomasa amidst the loud of noise of automatic gunfire ringing all around the floor.

Naomasa while reluctant can foresee his officers surviving under the care of the Baseline Soldiers, and so agrees to leave with Inko.

"Then make sure you come out of this alive! Okay?" Inko replies to her Baseline Soldier.

"Don't worry about us!" The Baseline Soldier replies reassuring Inko.

Naomasa and Inko both dodge gunfire rushing to the elevator. His surviving officers and Inko's Baseline Soldiers would stay behind to engage the remaining Blacklist PMCs.

Immediately upon making it to the elevator after sprinting and dodging 5.56 rounds, Naomasa presses the close button. Inko and Naomasa were officially in the clear. Inko then presses the button to the 1st floor.

The Elevator ride would be quiet and unpleasant not a single word was uttered or exchanged. After exiting the elevator, they walk through the lobby where Inko is greeted by an army of cops and Baseline PMCs guarding the area, as well she sees dead or wounded Baseline Soldiers and the Blacklist Mercenary combatants sent to hunt down Inko.

"Send more men up there. There's still a firefight going on and our guys are getting pounded." Naomasa says to the other officers.

The officers and some Baseline Soldiers proceed to the top floor taking the stairs instead of the elevator where upon exiting the elevator, anyone unfortunate enough would be an exposed target.

From there they walk to Naomasa's car.

Inko's sons were long gone leaving no evidence of their involvement by the time Inko got into Naomasa's car.

"Inko come with me. A friend had sent me."

"Who?"

"You'll see once we get there."

Naomasa takes the Inko and places her into his car and drives.

The car ride is silent, neither the Midoriya matriarch or the detective exchange words. Although the atmosphere is tense.

Inko noticed that instead of taking her to his police precinct, he takes a different turn.

'Where are you taking me?' Inko thought.

"It's okay. Big Boss sent me. As well a friend from the CIA named Agent Hudson filled me in on a Secret Cabal out to get you." Naomasa states.

"So where are you taking me?" Inko asked.

"A safe place." Naomasa replies, not giving any other details on what this safe place may be.

Changing the subject, Inko decides to ask what charges she would be faced with after all that fiasco.

"What would be the charge for me fighting back against those intruders?"

"You're exempt thanks the Firearms Service Act which authorizes groups such as Pro-Heroes, Security Companies and Private Militaries to use Firearms. As well in conjunction with the Act, you were also acting in Self-Defense and you didn't use a Quirk, although had you executed that downed mercenary, you would've been charged. Despite all that had happened at best you'd be charged with probation for property damage."

"I'm surprised at how easy I'm getting off." Inko says genuinely surprised by the possible charges, especially considering she had a shootout on the streets possibly risking bodily harm on pedestrians.

"We'll be arriving shortly." Naomasa says.

He drives her to a warehouse in the outskirts of Musutafu. And there Inko sees a group of people waiting for her. Waiting for her are her sons, her Baseline Soldiers and her SAF Paramilitaries, Big Boss and his Outer Heaven Soldiers and a group of armed CIA Paramilitaries led by Agent Hudson.

Inko and Naomasa both exit the vehicle stepping out of the car.

"Izuku, Ikki, once this is all over, we are going to have a very long talk." Inko says to her sons in a stern tone upon exiting the car not approving of their aid.

"Not our fault mom! You were in danger and we helped. So chill." Ikki replies.

"Big Boss, Hudson. I can't believe you dragged my sons into this mess." Inko says in a tone not impressed that her sons who are supposed to be studying have been dragged into this.

"Inko, we have confirmed that the armed men who gave chase and stormed Baseline Headquarters were indeed Blacklist PMCs hired by Cartel." Hudson cuts in.

"First All-For-One returns, and the Cartel finally wants to hunt me down? Give me a break." Inko replies.

"Through our Informants, it also has been confirmed that the Cartel have been running guns for All-for-One and have aided All-for-One in forming a Militia." Hudson says.

"So, the most dangerous villain in the world is creating an army?"

"Afraid so. And we fear that there may be a potential attack." Hudson replies.

"How did the Cartel find us?"

"The USJ Incident, apparently there was a leak." Big Boss says.

"What now?" Izuku asks.

"Well the Cartel knows that we still exist."

"What do I do?" Inko says.

"I think it'd be best you leave Japan until things cooldown." Hudson states.

Inko turns to her sons.

"I think that means I'll be enrolling you into the MSDFA boarding system." Inko says to her sons.

"…." Izuku and Ikki are silent.

"What about you and Eri?" Ikki says suddenly.

"I'll be in hiding, possibly leaving the country just as Hudson suggested. Eri will also be in the MSDFA dorms with you. I'll get a special six-person dorm for you; I have connections with the MSDFA faculty back in my JSDF days, so it won't be a problem."

"So that explains the special treatment Ikki and I have been receiving." Izuku says sarcastically.

"While I'm gone, I'll be trying to take the fight to the Cartel."

"I'll also try to investigate anything suspicious on my end. And I'll do my best to relay what I have. As well, I'll check on your sons and daughter to see if they're safe." Naomasa says to Inko, Big Boss and Hudson.

"The CIA can arrange for a plane at Narita. We'll get you outta here in no time."

"Boss what about us?" One of the Baseline Soldiers asks.

"Kazuhira will take command of both Baseline and the SAF while I'm absent for the time being. Izuku and Ikki, please for the love of god stay in school and stay out of trouble!" Inko says to the Baseline Soldiers and her sons.

"As much as I hate for you to do this. Please stay at school and stay out of this, this is my problem. Just forget about it."

"…." Ikki and Izuku are silent although this is out of frustration.

"So what you expect us to walk away from all this!? After everything that has happened so far?!" Izuku says in anger.

"There is a lot you won't understand! Stay out of this! I'll deal with it!"

"You think the Cartel is simply going to stop because we are now in boarding school?!" Izuku continues.

Inko grows frustrated.

"And you expect us live ordinary lives! Izuku and I aren't ordinary. We are the result of some super soldier project!"

And so Inko loses her patience.

"YOU ARE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU AREN'T ADULTS! STAY OUT OF THIS, THIS IS AN ORDER!"

Both boys are silent.

Inko then recomposes herself.

Inko then hugs her sons.

"Look I have a flight to catch. Please stay safe and stay in school. You'll understand."

"Mommy loves you and Eri." Inko says in a change of tone.

"Follow me and let's get that arm healed." Hudson says to Inko noticing her bleeding arm wound she received from a grenade earlier.

Inko follows Hudson and his CIA colleagues where they take her to a van. The van door slides open and a CIA agent helps Inko climb into the van. Hudson and his colleagues climb into the van, and the van drives off.

"Come on, lets go to the academy." Big Boss says.

"What about our stuff?" Ikki asks.

"We have it covered. I have people getting your stuff as we speak. Let's get you boys to the Academy." Big Boss says.

The boys follow their teacher.

Later

**Time:** 4:30PM

**Date: **May 1, 2357

**Location:** Japan, Musutafu, Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy

After settling into the dorms, the Midoriya's took a well-needed rest after all that happened.

Most of the students at the Academy who stayed in the dorms were surprised to see Izuku and Ikki move in, as well Izuku and Ikki would find themselves bunking with Kita and Masao who lived in the dorms.

Along with Izuku and Ikki moving, rumours about their mother had already begun to circulate following the recent shootout in both the streets of Musutafu and Baseline Headquarters, along with her sudden "disappearance".

Izuku and Ikki however weren't bothered by these rumours having been there and instead carried on as usual.

For the case of the Midoriya's not staying in the dorms prior to the chaos, the students have the option of staying in the dorms. Being a military school, most military schools will require students to stay in the dorms. Although for the MSDFA it is an option, but despite the option most students at the Academy stayed in the dorms.

Seeing as the Cartel was after them, despite their mom's orders to stay out it, Izuku and Ikki felt like they couldn't simply walk out of this and forget all that had happened.

"This is bullshit." Ikki says .

"Does mom really expect us to walk away from all of this?" Izuku replies.

"So, what now? We just go on with our lives?"

Izuku suddenly has an idea.

"Well mom's not here. What about we start our own Paramilitary Group?"

"I think you're onto something."

"I can help with that." Big Boss says walking in on the Midoriyas.

"Big Boss!" Izuku says in surprise.

"I agree that you can't stay out of this. Whatever you need I'll help you. I won't tell your mom. Let's just say your mom is being too overprotective sheltering you from an inevitable threat that will come after you regardless." Big Boss says to the twins.

Masao walks in.

"So, it's a surprise seeing you move in with us roomies." Masao greets.

"Hey Masao, good to see you." Izuku replies.

"I heard about your mom. I mean shit man that's just crazy."

"Yeah I know. So, um can you get Kita and Yoichi? Ikki and I have something to say."

"Okay then." Masao replies.

"What the hell are you doing Izuku?" Ikki says.

"I have an idea and I just thought why not share it with some of the guys." Izuku says.

"Okay then." Ikki says hesitantly.

The Midoriya twins had gathered the people they can easily trust – Masao, Kita and Yoichi. Big Boss as well is called in.

From there twins' friends and Big Boss are in the twins' dorm room for the Midoriya twins have an announcement.

"I'm just going to make this clear as to why I have gathered you all for this meeting. To start, my mom owns a private military company and well my mom is fleeing the country because there are people after her."

"So why gather us here?"

"We want to help our mom by dealing with these people who are after her, and our solution is forming a vigilante group, a paramilitary group to be specific, if anyone wants to join then your welcome. If you don't, you can walk out for what we are doing is illegal." Izuku states.

And so, the Midoriya twins had informed their fellow classmates the full detail of what's going on. From their Mom's Private Military Business and her illegal Vigilante Paramilitary Activities, to the Cartel and how their mom is a target of said group.

No one walks out. But everyone looks at Izuku and Ikki with doubt.

"And what will you call this group?" Masao asks.

"For now, we'll call ourselves the Quirk-Less Militia[1]. It's a temporary title so expect it to change soon. But let's just say we'll call ourselves Symbols of Order, and a Symbol of War. We are the Policemen and Soldiers who have the law in our hands." Ikki states giving out the name of their Vigilante Paramilitary Force.

"What about weapons, how are we supposed to be an army if we don't have weapons? Let alone just the five of us?" Yoichi asks.

"I have that covered." Big Boss replies.

"Aside from helping your mom, what are the official goals of this organization?"

"Simple, to send a message."

"A message?" Masao said.

"We want to make ourselves known."

"You know I'm surprised a teacher is helping us out. And not just any ordinary teacher, but a legendary soldier." Kita complements.

"So, what will we have? For guns I mean?"

"I'll offer you gear from Outer Heaven's Arsenal. I can provide you some AK-47s/AKMs, HK G3A3s and FN FALs." Big Boss says.

"Good enough." Izuku says.

"But what about people or manpower for our group? We are pretty much kids. No one will join us let along listen to us." Yoichi says.

Izuku panics having not thought of that.

"I can arrange for some Outer Heaven Personnel to join your organization." Big Boss says.

Izuku sighs in relief. 'Thank you Big Boss. You are a lifesaver.'

"How many?" Masao asks.

"A hundred men."

"Sounds good."

"So, are you all in?" Izuku says.

"Hell lets do this./I'm in./Sure. Why not?" All three cadets said.

"So, when do we start?" Kita asks.

"Tomorrow." Big Boss says.

'Tomorrow?' Izuku thought.

"Meeting dismissed." Izuku says.

And so, everyone left the twins' room. After everyone left, Izuku and Ikki both panicked realizing that they didn't really think this through.

"What the fuck did we just do?!" Ikki says.

"Fuck I'm an idiot. All the sudden we are starting tomorrow. Why didn't I take my time thinking about it more?" Izuku says.

"It's too late to back out now. And the what hell is with the name Quirk-Less Militia?"

"I admit, it was something that just popped up." Izuku replies.

"So, what now?"

"We wait and see what happens tomorrow."

"You're an idiot."

"But you said it was a good idea."

"Yeah, but you just thought of that and told everyone about it without having more time to think about it."

"Well let's see what happens."

And just as the boys were talking about this paramilitary group they were going to form; a terrorist attack was happening in Hosu where the Hero Killers were running wild unleashing mayhem. Tomorrow the Midoriya's and their hastily formed Paramilitary would find themselves fighting the Hero Killers.

**[1] – United Defense Groups – Quirk-Less Militia**

Leader: Izuku Midoriya + Ikki Midoriya

Type: Vigilante + Paramilitaries + Militia

Names:

United Volunteer Company

Public Bloc Force

A Vigilante Paramilitary Faction founded by the Midoriya Twins as the Quirk-Less Militia but would get many name changes. Initially they were founded for the sake of aiding their mother in the secret war against the secretive Cartel, however, they would grow into a large organization.

The group would start off centralized but would decentralize as they grow bigger where various cells or groups within the UDG – QLM would operate independently from each other, although they would answer to their leaders.

The group would receive funding and support from the US Military and the CIA as well as Private Military Groups like Outer Heaven.

The people who would join would consist of Ex-Policemen and Ex-JSDF Soldiers. As well Mercenaries/Private Militaries would often volunteer serving as elite auxiliary units within the UDG – QLM.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time:** 7:30PM

**Date: **May 1, 2357

**Location:** Japan, Hosu City Ward, Tokyo

As Izuku and Ikki were settling down at MSDFA and making rushed plans with their hastily formed Paramilitary Force, there was chaos in Hosu.

The Hero Killers who had just arrived were shooting at the crowd indiscriminately gunning down anyone in sight.

Innocent bystanders were all fleeing while being shot at and gunned down by the fanatical Hero Killers.

The Pro-Heroes on the scene were either gunned down or are retreating having not experienced or equipped to deal with this situation. Ingenium who is on scene takes cover.

The Police have been dispatched. Although they're struggling to deal with the Hero Killers due to the huge crowds of civilians fleeing.

Police Radio Chatter is chaotic where multiple police units are responding to Hosu.

"All units, all units an attack is underway at Hosu City Ward we have multiple active shooters on site!"

"They're firing on civilians!" An officer yells on the radio.

"All units check fire; check fire there are civilians in the area!" Another officer advises.

"Shots fired at Hosu city; we have casualties! Get us some fucking help over here!" Another yells.

"Automatic Weapons! We need assistance now!"

"The Anti-Firearm Squads and the Special Armed Police have been alerted! Contain the threat until they arrive." A Police dispatcher replies.

"All units! Shots fired, multiple casualties!"

Ingenium was not equipped for this situation, these men had guns and well all he knew is CQC which doesn't help at all in this situation.

For now, the best he could do is assist in the evacuation of the civilians.

"They're just firing into the crowd! They're shooting at everyone!" Ingenium hears and sees a cop taking cover by a wall scream to his radio.

Ingenium had taken the initiative and left the car he used as cover where he ran to where the civilians are using his engine quirk to dodge the gunfire being exchanged between the police and the Hero Killers.

He would run ahead of the civilians leading them out of the danger zone.

From there he would assist the civilians in evacuating from the area.

"Come on! Follow me!" Ingenium says directing the civilians out of harms way.

Many seeing the Turbo Pro-Hero follow him. Some officers nearby Ingenium provide the Pro-Hero and the fleeing civilians covering fire.

"Come on!" The Pro-Hero yells at another group of civilians he sees behind amidst the automatic gunfire.

But before the group of civilians can reach Ingenium, they are flanked and are quickly and mercilessly gunned down by Hero Killer Gunmen.

"NO!" Ingenium yells in despair at the sight of civilians he tried to save being gunned down.

Seeing the Pro-Hero out in the open and alerted by his yell of despair, the Hero Killers brandish their Uzis, AK-47s and AKMs at Ingenium, and they open fire.

Ingenium with his quirk quickly takes notice and outruns the automatic barrage of 7.62mm rounds.

However, as Ingenium is dodging the bullets, the Hero Killers trying to shoot at Ingenium end up hitting more civilians and policemen.

"Damn it! I can't save anybody!" Ingenium thought in anger and despair seeing as more people are dying under his watch.

Seeing as its chaos with civilians running around being shot at. Ingenium tried to organize the fleeing civilians, but to no avail.

The civilians were more concerned about getting away then listening to a Pro-Hero as they were all being shot at.

Ingenium could only watch helplessly as civilians were all being gunned down.

More police came, and they would help the civilians and engage the heavily armed gunmen.

The Pro-Heroes meanwhile just up and left with Ingenium being the only one who is trying to help.

However, Ingenium while trying to save people, he couldn't really do anything, as opposed to the police who were doing the actual work.

Not only would this incident be known in infamy big due to armed terrorists, but the fact that this incident would damage the reputation of Pro-Heroes. Most of the Pro-Heroes who lived on scene simply fled, not bothering to help the civilians. This would lead to many lawsuits against the Pro-Heroes from survivors.

But aside from the implication of the aftermath, Ingenium could only watch as the police were doing all the work he was supposed to do.

Ingenium would try to jump right back into the action trying to help civilians escape, but before he could, he is knocked from an explosion caused by an RPG hitting a car he was beside.

Knocked down and winded from the explosion, Ingenium is dragged out of the street to safety by a police officer. Where Ingenium sees more officers responding to the scene.

"What do we do Ingenium?" The officer asks desperate for an answer from the Turbo Hero.

"I don't know. I don't know. I've never handled this kind of situation before nor am I equipped for this situation." Ingenium responds in distress.

"So, what now!?"

"The best we can do is wait for the Police Response Units to arrive! Hell, most of my colleagues have just upped and left!" Ingenium says.

However, despite orders to hold off the attack and wait for the arrival of the Anti-Firearms Squads and Special Armed Police, the officers on scene were falling back having taken heavy casualties, unable to deal with the heavily armed Hero Killers.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The officer's radio yells.

"Fall back! Fall back! Hosu is lost!" Another officer on the radio says.

"We should fall back!" The officer suggests.

There officers are seen running back where the Hero Killers are chasing and shooting the officers.

Ingenium had an idea.

"You go, I'll stay here."

"Are you suicidal? You aren't armed."

"I'll distract them." Ingenium says.

And so Ingenium exited cover and acted as diversion to cover the retreat of the officers, and biding time for backup to arrive.

The Hero Killers seeing what they truly despite – Pro-Heroes diverted their attention away from the police and trained their guns at Ingenium.

Ingenium would run from cover to cover hugging the cars and buildings for cover.

He would do this for a few more minutes holding out long enough for police reinforcements to arrive.

However, Ingenium would slowly be cornered as the gunmen slowly closed in on him.

And just as they were closing in on him, officers of the Anti-Firearms Squad and Special Armed Police had arrived, and a firefight ensued which went in the police's favour. As well various other Pro-Heroes responding to the call Manuel, Hawks, Endeavor and his wife Ice Knight arrive albeit on standby.

Snipe would also arrive aiding the police reinforcements shooting at the gunmen, easily dispatching the terrorists.

Many gunmen are killed, not surrendering to the police. As well, the surviving Hero Killers flee from the Police and the responding Police, where they leave out of site into alleyways, where the Hero Killers quickly blending into the public concealing their guns and removing their balaclavas.

Even though the police were victorious, the Hero Killers were successful in sending a message seeking the overthrow of Society and False Heroes.

However, it would be a massive propaganda defeat for the Pro-Heroes, they did absolutely nothing. Upon the attack, many Pro-Heroes fled. Many of the survivors of the attack would sue all the Pro-Heroes who fled Hosu.

Ingenium meanwhile would be spared thanks to eyewitnesses for he stayed behind trying to distract the Terrorists providing cover for the fleeing pedestrians.

In the aftermath of the attack, Ingenium still on the site of the attack in Hosu walked around surveying the damage and the casualties. The area was cordoned off by the police with police tap all over, as well there were armed police and pro-heroes patrolling.

Too many people had died, civilians, police even Pro-Heroes who were brave enough to stay behind and help.

Walking and surveying the damage he sees a shot up convenience store, the store was peppered in bullet holes and the glass window was shattered. Walking inside in his horror he sees a dead family, as well the employee working there was also unfortunate. All of them were killed execution style with a single bullet to the head.

These bastards didn't even bother to spare the children!

"I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry." He says to the deceased.

"I couldn't save them. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save them." He would say in repeat in his mind.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He yells in rage slamming his fist in the wall. He does this repeatedly.

And then he leans on the wall and goes into a fetal position.

"I'm wasn't a good hero. I couldn't save them all."

This attack would be life changing for Tensei Iida, he realized that people are willing to do this, willing to commit acts of atrocities against another person. As a result, he realized that there are people who don't deserve to live after what they've done.

Not only that, he couldn't even save these people. He realizes that even with his quirk, he couldn't save them from these gun-toting bloodthirsty murderers. Even though quirks had enhanced most of the humanity, it still didn't protect people from weapons like guns.

And so, he had made the decision to get a gun. Although he would not tell anyone about this. Not even his young brother who looks up to him Tenya.

Ingenium realized that in order to protect people he needed a gun, he couldn't rely on his quirk, not after what had just transpired.

A Few Hours Later

**Time: **10:21PM

**Date: **May 1, 2357

**Location:** Tensei's Residence

Inside the house, the Iida siblings were both eating dinner. Tenya had arrived earlier in preparation for his internship with his older brother.

While they were feasting on the food that Tensei cooked, Tensei was deep in thought about the tragic Hero Killer attack that had happened and what he planned to do earlier.

"Tensei? Tensei?"

"What?"

"You've been staring at your food."

"Oh, sorry Tenya."

"I've heard about what happened."

"It's fine. Besides tomorrow is your big day, I'll be your mentor for the week. Starting tomorrow."

Tensei not wanting to look weak in front of his little brother or let his brother know what he plans to do changed the subject.

"I'll be sure to take note of everything you do! And I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." Tenya says.

"You never change Tenya. Come on let's finish our dinner and get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

After eating their meal, Tenya washed up and went to sleep looking forward to the next day starting his internship with Tensei.

Tensei meanwhile had an errand to do while Tenya was asleep.

In his quest to find a gun, he had asked around for the possibility of a hookup. And a fellow Pro-Hero by the name of Snipe gave him an arms dealer.

Flashback

At the aftermath of the Hosu attack, the area of Hosu was cordoned off by police and pro-heroes. The media and curious onlookers were everywhere in the surrounding area wanting to know what happened in Hosu.

After having made the decision to get a gun, seeing Snipe, Tensei walked up to him and asked.

"Snipe? Where did you get your pistols?"

"Why do you ask."

"I just want to know?"

"Then tell me why?"

And so Tensei explains his intention, how his quirk isn't enough to save people, and that in order to save people – the bad people need to die. And after some convincing Snipe agreed to give Tensei information on his supplier.

Although Snipe was a little concerned of Ingenium's sudden change in his views of justice. But this conversation would be kept between them.

Present

And well Snipe himself, he acquired his Revolvers through illegal means via a mysterious arms dealer. And people didn't really care where he got his revolvers, and even if people asked, the Hero Commission would cover for him claiming they provided him with his weapon, hell even the Hero Commission is complicit in illegal activities. This is especially the case of the Firearms Service Act, where Heroes are permitted to purchase and use firearms, no questions asked.

Tensei would use a burner phone that Snipe had given to him to reach out to this mysterious arms dealer that Snipe uses.

_N2123: Is this Drebin? – 11:20PM _

_Drebin 893: So, you're the one who has been asking for me. – 11:20PM _

_N2123: When should we meet? – 11: 21PM _

_Drebin 893: Thirty Minutes. – 11:21PM _

_N2123: Where? – 11:21PM _

_Drebin 893: In front of your Hero Agency Headquarters. – 11:21PM _

_N2123: ARE YOU CRAZY!? – 11:22PM _

_Drebin 893: Do you want a gun or not? – 11:22PM _

_N2123: Fine I'll meet you there. – 11:22PM _

_Drebin 893: I look forward to our transaction. ;) – 11:22PM _

Tensei after finishing the text, he smashes his phone places pieces of the destroyed phone into separate garbage bins.

Tensei goes to his safe, takes wads of cash and packs them in a backup. He dresses a hoodie, a medical mask and a cap something he usually doesn't wear so as to not be identified.

But before he does the deed, he walks up to the guest room where Tenya is staying and he peaks into his room. Tenya is sound asleep.

Couldn't have his young brother and biggest fan know what he was doing.

And so Tensei embarked on his adventure to the Ingenium Hero Agency Building to buy a gun.

Upon arriving to the Ingenium Agency Building, he is greeted by a black man with blonde hair dressed in a fancy suit wearing glasses.

"And so, the amazing Ingenium arrives. Drebin at your service." He greets.

"Lets just get this done." Tensei says to Drebin.

"Alright, lets complete this transaction in somewhere discreet. Follow me." Drebin gestures.

Drebin would lead the way. And he would take Tensei to an alleyway right at the corner of his agency where there is a garage.

Drebin opens the garage pulling up the garage door. In it is an Armoured Personnel Carrier. And on the walls are a stack of guns and ammunition of all kinds, the gun enthusiasts wet dream.

The guns lined up on the walls range from handguns such as the Browning Hi-Power, Glocks, Smith & Wessons and the various M1911 and Beretta variants. And then there are his number one seller, the automatic weapons: Uzis, MAC-10s, MP5s, AK-47s/AKMs, M16s/M4s, SCARs, FALs, FNCs, G3A3s, G36s, ACRs, M240s, M249s, PKMs, RPDs and RPKs. The list goes on.

"Welcome to my world." Drebin says.

Tensei looked at the display slack jawed. He was overwhelmed, he never thought of what type of gun he needed and there were too many guns to choose from. And just around the corner from his Hero Agency's building.

"And you must be wondering what you want. And I will gladly help you."

Drebin simply hands him a couple of handguns a Glock 26, Glock 34, SW1911 and a SIG-Sauer P226.

"Since I can see you come back for more."

"How much do you want?" Tensei asks taking about a ton of cash out of his backpack.

"The guns are free. A free discount for new costumers." Drebin smiles.

A monkey comes in and climbs onto Drebin's arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my assistant – Little Grey." Drebin says introducing the monkey to Tensei.

"Nice to meet you." Tensei replies.

"Although Ingenium, the bullets are going to cost you."

Tensei then gives Drebin the cash to buy the ammunition for his newly obtained handguns. He would then pack the guns and the magazines full of 9mm, .40 S&W and ACP.45 rounds in his bag.

'Who are you?' Tensei Thought.

"Keep them hidden and safe, you wouldn't want your admirer to find out." Drebin says.

"How did you?!"

"I have my ways. Now go it's your brother's big day tomorrow."

And so Tensei goes back to his home.

"Eye Have You." Drebin smugly says to the leaving Tensei.

Tensei looks back.

"Have a nice day tomorrow." Drebin says to Tensei.

Tensei couldn't help but feel that Drebin had ulterior motives sensing his tone, body language and his smile, that damned smile.

The next day on Tenya's internship, Tensei returned to the area, only to find it totally abandoned, where Drebin left no trace.

"Just who are you exactly Drebin?"

* * *

**Time:** 12:32AM

**Date:** May 2, 2357

**Location: **Japan,Kamino, Yokohama City

In a bar owned by the League of Villains, the League's leaders Shigaraki and Kurogiri are in the middle of a transaction with unknown heavily armed individuals.

"So, my contact Giran recommended us to you. And hearing that stunt you've pulled off in UA, my colleagues and I are intrigued. And we are willing to work for you. Although I must ask why us?" Said a man of American nationality to Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"We've heard all about you. And we of the League of Villains want to form an Elite Army – A Vanguard. And we would like your expertise, you clearly know what to do and you are skilled. And so, we could use professional elite soldiers like you. I mean I've heard what you and your colleagues have done in the Congo Rainforest Wars. Plus, you are untraceable ghosts who been declared dead by your government." Kurogiri states.

"What is in it for us?"

"Our superior has a lot of money, and on the plus side, you can call the shots on League operations."

"Tempting. Let me consult with my associates."

And so, the heavily armed individuals consult with one another making up their decision.

After a few minutes of talking, they turn back to the two villains.

"Were in."

"Excellent. Although, I don't believe I have your name." Kurogiri asks.

"Aaron Keener, but please call me by my callsign 'Vanguard' I prefer to not say my real name, for reasons of confidentiality."

"Well Vanguard, welcome to the League of Villains, we look forward to being in acquaintance with you and your colleagues." Kurogiri replies.

"Although on the condition my operatives and I are provided ammunition and supplies considering your massive stockpile of guns and ammunition."

"Agreed!" Shigaraki says.

"I look forward too. So, where do we start?"

* * *

**Time: **12:54AM

**Date:** May 2, 2357

**Location: **Musutafu General Hospital

Having been knocked around and badly beaten like a ragdoll by the Nomu at USJ, Shouta Aizawa had slowly awoken from his coma.

'Why do I feel like shit?' Was Shouta's first thoughts upon waking up almost forgetting he had been badly beaten.

Upon opening his eyes, he would be greeted by the sight of the room he was staying in, and the monitor he was hooked on to, as well his sleeping fiancée Ms. Joke, or as she is named Emi.

"Emi?"

She had never left his side. She put her hero work on hold just to be with him.

And so hearing Shouta utter her name, she slowly awoke. Her eyes widen and she ran to him.

"Shouta? Shouta!"

She goes on his hospital bed and then hugs him in a tight embrace.

"You never left?" Shouta asks.

"Of course not! You idiot!" Eri sobs in joy the fact that her fiancée is now awake from a coma many feared he would never wake up from.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week!"

"What about my Class 1A?"

"Hizashi and Nemuri took over for you."

"Oh good."

Emi looked as though she was longing to tell Shouta about something.

"Shouta I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"….."

Shouta is surprised and joyed to hear the sudden news.

"How long?"

"Three weeks."

Shouta began to smile, something he rarely does, and tears began to spill from his eyes.

And then pulled Emi onto his bed and held onto to her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being careful. Listen, I took this job at UA so I can settle down and spend more time with you. I did this to stay away from the dangers of heroism."

"I know. But please for the love of god, stop running headfirst into trouble! "

"I can't help it."

"I know you idiot."

"I love you too." Shouta responds.

With Shouta's awakening, he would stay in the hospital for a few more days, mainly for check ups as his wounds have long healed the week he'd been in coma.

After that Shouta would return to teaching after his class finishes their internships.

Albeit, having awakened Shouta made it his duty to spend as more time with his Fiancée, for he is about to be a father.

All is well for Shouta Aizawa.

* * *

**Time:** 3:30AM

**Date: **May 2, 2357

**Location:** Japan, Hosu City Ward Police Precinct, Tokyo

Spinner who had just left the Hero Killers following the attack, he had turned himself in to the Police. Currently he was sitting in the interrogation contemplating on all his life decisions. He told them everything he knew about the Hero Killers, as well he told them how he never pulled the trigger.

'I did the right thing right?'

'The Hero Killers don't tolerate traitors. They'll come for me and kill me.'

'But the police will offer witness protection, right?'

'But they'll easily recognize me.'

In the other side of the interrogation room, the police interrogators along with the captain of the precinct were discussing the subject of spinner and the Hero Killers.

"He told us everything. Locations of safe houses, the identities of the gunmen who escaped, back end deals and etc."

"So now what?"

"I've relayed information to the higher ups, and they are preparing to deploy the Anti-Firearms Teams and Special Armed Police to launch police raids against the Hero Killers."

Big Boss walks in.

"As well, I've also relayed information to a new paramilitary group calling themselves the Quirk-Less Militia." Big Boss says referring to Izuku's Vigilante Paramilitary Group.

"Paramilitaries?"

"Yeah, although they will work under Outer Heaven. I have recruited some Ex-Policemen and Ex-JSDF."

"What does the Leader of a US Army Special Forces Group and famed PMC Group want with the Hero Killers?"

"I want to train these new paramilitaries. And their raid against the Hero Killers will be their baptism by fire."

"You know what you are saying is illegal. Right?" The Officer replies.

"Although you have no proof."

"Why form a paramilitary group if you have a Private Military Company?" The Hosu Precinct Police Captain asks.

"Well, I want to conduct operations without leaving a trace from my organization. Plus, these paramilitaries are meant to be proxies. Plus, we technically aren't supposed to be operating in Japan. Although the Japanese government has secretly hired us to prepare for the coming battle with All for One."

"Very well then, we'll keep quiet and allow this Quirk-Less Militia to raid one of the Hero Killer's hideout."

"When does the operation start?"

"Tomorrow. For now, we are planning tactics on how to raid each of the various Hero Killer hideouts."

"Good. Also give us the details of each of the hideouts."

"Although I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You sure?"

"I mean I am authorizing you to partake in the raid of the Hero Killers. Although I simply can't provide you with confidential police information. But I will give you this." The Precinct Captain says.

The Precinct Captain hands Big Boss a file. This file contains the building schematics of one of the Hero Killer safehouses'.

"Pretend I didn't give you this." The Captain smiles.

'Oh, Izuku and Ikki, I have plans for you two later. I wonder if Inko taught them well.' Big Boss thought as he can't wait to see how Izuku and Ikki will perform in live combat, anticipating how they'll fare in a real firefight compared to the simulations.

* * *

**Drebin **

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Nationality:** Stateless

Ugandan [Renounced]

**Affiliation: **Gun Traffickers International

\- Uganda's Peoples Defense Force [Formerly]

\- Jackal Strike Force [Formerly]

A mysterious international arms dealer. His origins are unknown. But he works with a lot of people, mostly with Militias, Private Militaries and Pro-Heroes. People he considers as fighting the good fight.

All that people of know of, is that he had originally served as a Soldier in the Ugandan Peoples Defense Force, where he fought in the Congo Rainforest Wars as a part of a foreign intervention. Eventually he would desert the Ugandan Army and serve as a mercenary in the Jackal Strike Forces, an African PMC Group consisting of Ex-Military Soldiers like him.

In his service in the Jackals, he would get involved into arms dealing, from there he began to enjoy arms dealing where he would eventually leave the Jackals. Having left the Jackals, he would serve as an international arms dealer selling guns working for a decentralized network of arms dealers called the Gun Traffickers International.

**Vanguard Action Squad **

**Affiliation: **League of Villains

**Type: **Private Paramilitary Force + Special Forces + Mercenaries

**Leaders:** Aaron Keener "Vanguard" (Ex-US Army Special Forces)

\- Vivian Conley "Joy" (Ex-US Army Ranger)

\- Javier Kajika "Blackout" (Ex-CIA Black Ops)

\- James Dragov "Beast" (Ex-USMC)

\- Theo Parnell "Poindexter" (Ex-US Cyber Command)

**Members:**

\- Joseph Lee "Sabre" (Ex-Delta Force)

\- Benjamin Klein "Dawn" (Ex-US Army Rangers)

\- Jonathon Chase "Falcon" (Ex-USMC Force Recon)

\- Adrian Masterson "Scarecrow" (Ex-CIA Black Ops)

\- Jack Mosby "Enforcer" (Ex-CIA Special Activities Division)

\- Frederick Ritter "Jaeger" (Ex-Navy SEAL)

With the League of Villains arming themselves for war having formed a militia, the League of Villains took it upon themselves to creating an Elite Mercenary Unit hiring Ex-US Special Forces Soldiers, many of them either deserted or were abandoned by the US Government in the Congo Rainforest Wars. The newly formed Vanguard Action Squad working in behalf of the League are willing to do anything for money and to satisfy their bloodlust.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, my motivation to write is low. **

* * *

**Time:** 9:30PM

**Date: **May 2, 2357

**Location:** Japan, Hosu City Ward, Tokyo – Hero Killer Safehouse

Today is the day the QLM makes its first debut.

The QLM's first mission would be in Hosu, where they were to take out the Hero Killers under Hero Killer Stain. Big Boss assigned the QLM this case.

Afterall, the day prior the Hero Killers had just pulled off a terrorist attack that resulted in more deaths in Modern Japanese History since the end of World War 2.

The QLM were headed to a suspected Hero Killer safehouse with a convoy of armoured vehicles – Jeeps to be specific, provided by Big Boss.

Izuku and Ikki were anxious. Hell, the last time Izuku and Ikki had been in a firefight was were when they were eight. This is excluding USJ since they mostly dealt with petty thugs armed with bats, clubs, knives and swords. The sniper missions also don't count since they weren't being shot at.

"Check your weapons and ammo." Izuku says.

The QLM Soldiers do as their leader says checking their rifles and their magazines.

"Hey Ikki. You nervous?"

"Hell yes. Although I am excited."

"Mom's gonna be pissed when she finds out."

"Not that she's ever going to find out."

In terms of the loadouts of this mission, most of the QLM soldiers are armed with Modified AK-47/AKM Assault Rifles equipped with red dot sights, foregrips and suppressors. Some were armed with Modified FN FAL and HK G3A3 Battle Rifles, also equipped with red dot sights, foregrips and suppressors. The QLM soldiers all wore military plate carriers and body armor. All of these are a gift from Big Boss and the Outer Heaven PMC Group. The QLM soldiers all wore balaclavas that covered their lower face hiding their identities.

The Quirkless Militia. Ironic is its name. Most of the soldiers in QLM have quirks, hell only 20% of the personnel in QLM are actually Quirkless, although most of the QLM soldiers who have quirks have really weak Quirks that aren't even considered Quirks at all.

In terms of the personnel, since the Midoriya twins are minors, no one would really join a paramilitary group run by some kids. And the twins would never tell anyone about their group for fear their mom would be on their asses.

Most of the manpower the QLM come from Big Boss' Group and Detective Naomasa. Big Boss had offered some of his Outer Heaven PMC Soldiers to volunteer. Most of the QLM soldiers however are ex-cops. Police Detective Naomasa hearing what the Midoriya twins were doing had offered to give the QLM some manpower, ex-cops who Naomasa has been in contact in with who are eager for action. And well most of the ex-cops immediately took up the offer.

For now, the QLM mission was simple: eliminate the Hero Killers.

The QLM reached their destination and the QLM soldiers disembarked from their vehicles. There were two teams. A team that would breach the safehouse from the entrance led by Ikki, another that would breach from the back led by Izuku.

The front entry team parked their vehicles and disembarked in the neighborhood where the house is supposed to be. The QLM troops who would breach through the back had stopped at a nearby alleyway connecting to the neighborhood. The backyard entry team quietly traversed through an alleyway where the Hero Killer Safehouse was supposed to be.

The QLM troops get in position, ready to breach the safehouse.

A team is in the backyard of the house on standby ready to breach.

The entire safehouse is surrounded. Everyone is ready to breach at a moment's notice.

"According to Big Boss, Stain is supposed to be here." Ikki says.

"Well let's hope he is." Izuku replies.

Speaking of that Izuku and Ikki's friends from MSDFA, they were watching from an attached bodycam in the MSDFA dorms. Since their friends are still technically civilians, they weren't willing to put their lives on the line.

"We'll move in quietly. Teams by the entrance, hold position." Izuku orders on the comms.

The troops on the front door stay in position, there is the possibility that bunch of Hero Killers are waiting behind the door pointing AKs at the door ready to blast anyone who comes in. The units in the backyard would be the first to breach.

While Izuku and Ikki were giving out orders on the comms. A man dressed in a hoodie and jeans who was unarmed walked out to the backyard for a smoke. It was then that the man realized they were being attacked seeing the QLM Assault Team.

But before the man could warn his comrades, he is jumped and restrained by QLM soldiers, where the QLM soldiers beat him unconscious. One of the QLM soldiers smacked the man on the head with the buttstock of their G3A3 knocking him out cold, likely fracturing his skull.

"Hide the body and cuff him." Izuku says.

The QLM soldiers accompanying Izuku comply, where they tie up zip cuffs on the unconscious Hero Killer.

While the QLM are putting away the body, they notice movement in the house through the windows.

"Hey man, don't stay out for too long, the cops are on high alert. I hear a bunch of our other safehouses were raided by the cops." One of the Hero Killers says, calling out to the unconscious Hero Killer who came out for a smoke, unaware of his state.

The Hero Killer didn't hear a reply, so he called out again.

"Hey, is everything all right?"

No reply.

"Say something man."

"If this is a joke its not funny." He replies in a concerned tone.

Still no reply.

The Hero Killer in the house grabs a Handgun – a Glock 17 that was tucked in his pants. He then raises the Handgun feeling that something is wrong.

Izuku aims his Modified AK Assault Rifle at the Hero Killer.

He walks out onto the backyard and is shot in the head by Izuku. Fortunately, the AK was suppressed, otherwise the whole neighborhood would have been alerted.

The team waited for more to move out, but after seeing no movement, Izuku ordered his team move in.

"Looks clear, move in." Izuku says.

The team proceeds inside the house through the back.

But as Izuku is moving in, rapid gunfire is heard from inside the house. And the shots were not directed at Izuku or his group.

"FUCK OFF!" Someone yells amidst the automatic gunfire.

"WE'VE BEEN FOUND! LIGHT EM UP!" Another unknown within the house yells.

"Izuku, this is the front entry team, we've been spotted." Ikki yells on the comms.

"Dammit change of plans, weapons free." Izuku orders.

And entering through the back of the house, Izuku and his QLM team unload on any armed individual they see.

The team goes into a kitchen upon entering the house, from they quietly enter the hallway of the house. What the team sees are a bunch of Hero Killers firing their guns out the front of the house at Ikki's team.

The Hero Killers shooting at Ikki and his team are too distracted to take notice of Izuku and his team who are behind them. Izuku and his team unload on the distracted Hero Killers.

"Your clear."

"Thanks." Ikki replies.

The Front Entry Team enters the front door, where they are greeted by Izuku's Back Entry Team.

"Any casualties?"

"Negative."

"Shall we proceed with the plan?"

"Nothing changes. Izuku you clear the upper levels, while we clear this floor. We'll follow suit."

"Sounds like a plan. Izuku to Team lets move."

Izuku and his team cautiously move up the stairs. As they're moving up, they can hear chatter through the walls.

"Get me the shotgun!" Someone yells through the walls.

"Looks like they know we are here." A Hero Killer says.

"We'll die for Stain!" Another says.

Ikki and his team slowly get up the stairs.

"Check your corners." Izuku advises.

The QLM units all have their rifles at the ready.

Upon entering the second floor, the QLM are greeted with a wall of lead.

"Get down! Get down!"

The QLM soldiers fall back and hug the stairs for cover.

"Fuck off and die!" A Hero Killer yells.

"Frag out!" Izuku yells taking out an M67 Frag Grenade.

Ikki lobs the grenade at the Hero Killers.

And the Grenade goes boom.

The gunfire stops, and all that Izuku and the QLM hear are cries of pain.

Ikki and the QLM get up and climb the stairs slowly. Their AK Assault Rifles (With some other QLM troops carrying HK G3 and FN FAL Battle Rifles) at the ready.

They make it back up the second floor and are greeted by a messy sight: bloodstains all over the walls, the second floor hallway is damaged with shrapnel and chunks of wood everywhere, some scattered body parts and a bunch of dead and badly wounded Hero Killers.

"What should we do with the survivors?" Izuku calls Ikki taking note of the surviving Hero Killers.

"Your call. Although I'd say finish em off. These bastards don't deserve to live for what they did in Hosu." Ikki replies.

Izuku turns to his team.

"Your free to finish them off." Izuku says.

The QLM soldiers without hesitation point their assault rifles at the incapacitated Hero Killers. Izuku swore the QLM soldiers grinned upon receiving orders they can finish them off.

"This is for Hosu you fuckers." One of the QLM soldiers says in an enraged tone.

"An eye for an eye!" Another says.

"No, no, no! Wait-" One Hero Killer begs.

The QLM soldiers unload their guns on the wounded Hero Killers.

"Check the rooms." Izuku orders.

"Ikki to Izuku, the first floor is clear, we'll head to the third floor, while you clear out the second floor."

"Go ahead."

Ikki and his team make their way to the third floor, they enter the second floor moving passed Izuku's team on their way to the third floor.

"Check those corners." Ikki says to his team.

The team make it to the third floor and they slowly move through the floor. Their rifles at the ready expecting a surprise attack from the house's tight hallways.

As Ikki and his team were clearing the third floor, on the second floor Izuku and his team were clearing out the rooms on their floor.

Izuku slowly approaches a closed door leading into a bedroom, he kicks it open and is greeted by the sight of Hero Killers caught off guard by Izuku's door kick breach. The Hero Killers were unprepared gathering their guns and loading them up.

"Oh fuck." One Hero Killer utters.

The Hero Killers rush to arm themselves upon seeing Izuku slowly brandishing his AK. One female Hero Killer in the process of loading her Mossberg 500 Shotgun drops the shotgun shells surprised by Izuku's intrusion. A Hero Killer is still loading his Glock Handgun, he stops doing what he is doing for he is in shock by Izuku's breach. Another Hero Killer tries to quickly loads his AK-47, albeit he fails to place his magazine in his rifle as he too is distracted by Izuku's breach.

Before anyone can do anything, Izuku immediately unloads the entire magazine on the surprised Hero Killers.

Izuku reloads his Modified AK Assault Rifle.

"Clear." Izuku says on the comms.

And just as Izuku waits for a response, gunfire and yells of pain can be heard throughout the house, the QLM make quick work clearing out the rooms.

The gunfire stops, indicating that the QLM soldiers have cleared the other rooms just as Izuku cleared out his room of hostiles.

"Clear." One QLM soldier says.

"Clear." Another says.

"Clear."

The entire second floor is clear.

"Any casualties?" Izuku asks.

"We've got one wounded. Requesting a Medivac." A QLM soldier says on the comms.

"Request granted. Get him the hell out of here." Izuku orders.

The QLM soldiers drag their wounded comrade walking passed Izuku. The wounded QLM soldier in question was shot in the thigh by a burst of AK-47 fire. Izuku was worried at first, but seeing his wound, he'll live.

"Ikki status?" Izuku asks.

"Third Floor is clear. All hostiles are down, that just leaves the attic." Ikki replies.

"Team hold position." Izuku orders his team.

"Team hold position." Ikki says ordering his team to hold their position on the third floor.

Izuku makes his way up to the third floor to link up with Ikki and his team to breach the attic.

Izuku and Ikki both reach the attic's entrance.

They slowly open the door, their rifles at the ready.

Izuku takes point and enters the room.

The room is devoid of people.

Izuku and Ikki lowers their AKs.

"All clear." Ikki says.

What can be seen in the attic is a desk and crafting table where there are computers with numerous files and plans holding information on the Hero Killers, as well there are crates of guns and ammunition throughout the attic.

"Take a look at this." Ikki says.

"Looks like we hit jackpot."

"But no sign of Stain." Izuku sighs.

"Although these files can tell us where."

"Team take all files in the attic, computers, files, documents, hard drives and pull out." Izuku says on the comms to his team.

"We did good." Izuku says to Ikki.

"I admit I was nervous. Been awhile since we have done this."

"Now let's get these files out of here." Izuku says as the QLM troops are coming into the attic.

Meanwhile

Just as Izuku and Ikki's paramilitary force cleared out the Hero Killer safehouse obtaining info on the Hero Killers, Tensei Pro-Hero Ingenium and his younger brother Tenya are on patrol in Hosu, accompanied by heavily armed police officers armed with HK MP5 Submachine Guns.

"Tenya be careful, police reports say there is heavy Hero Killer presence in this area. Whatever happens stay behind me and stay close to the officers."

"Understood." Tenya replies.

Ingenium places his hand on a hidden holster prepared to shoot at danger.

Katsuki is also present under the internship of Gran Torino, where he and Gran Torino were on a train bound for Hosu.

"Hey old man. Can't wait to kill a bunch of Hero Killers." Katsuki tells Gran Torino.

"We aren't here to kill people and besides its unheroic. And stop calling me old man you damn brat!"

"Yeah, but these guys have guns and they didn't even show any mercy to the people. So why should we show them mercy?"

Torino punches Katsuki in the gut attracting the attention of other passengers on the train.

"What the fuck?!" Katsuki grunts in pain.

"Listen boy, we Pro-Heroes aren't just crime fighters, we are civil servants, we Heroes obey the law and we are obligated to keep the community safe, this include the villains who are also protected by the law."

But before Gran Torino can continue, or before Katsuki can respond everyone in the train is knocked back by an explosion stopping the train.

The lights in the train went out.

The explosion in question came from an RPG aiming at the train.

And all the sudden a slew of rapid gunfire rang throughout the area.

Katsuki and Gran Torino carefully look out the train's window seeing a gunfight.

All the sudden a voice from a microphone echoes the area.

"We are the Hero Killers! And we are here to enact revenge and to punish the Heroes and this farce society."

What Katsuki and Gran Torino see are men dressed in hoodies with red armbands (A colour of the Hero Killers) armed with MP5s, AR-15s and AK-47/AKMs shooting at the Armed Police and Pro-Heroes.

"It's those bastards! Let me at them!" Katsuki yells as he is about to do something stupid.

"Calm down son, we'll get them soon. For now, lets help the people on this train evacuate safely." Gran Torino orders.

The armed police are getting slaughtered and the Pro-Heroes fare no better.

Ingenium and Tenya meanwhile both run for cover heading into an ally way.

"Tensei you've been shot." Tenya says in shock noticing a tear on Ingenium's armor.

"I'm fine, the vest caught it."

"Vest?"

Ingenium takes off a part of his armor showing that he is wearing a Kevlar vest.

"See? No bullet wound, although it hurts like hell."

Ingenium puts his armor back on. And he grabs the Kimber SW1911 Handgun.

"Tensei, where did you get that!?" Tenya says in more shock that his older brother has a gun.

"That's not important. Right now, the Hero Killers are going to kill us. Take this, stay behind me and keep your head down." Tensei gives the SW1911 to Tenya.

"I don't even know how to use this thing!?"

"Neither do I."

Tensei grabs another hidden pistol – A Glock 26.

"What's the plan?" Tenya asks.

"I don't know, hold out until police reinforcements arrive. Remember this, shoot at anyone who will endanger yourself or anyone else."

And just as more police units are about to arrive, the QLM have arrived.

The engine-quirk brothers notice men dressed in plain clothes, wearing military plate carriers and masks covering their lower face armed with heavily modified military-grade weapons fighting the Hero Killers.

What was supposed to be a surprise curb stomp battle on the police and heroes in Hosu turned into one huge firefight with the QLM joining.

"Who the hell are these people?!" Tenya says, surprising Tensei with his gentlemanly Tenya saying hell.

"Whoever they are, they're assisting the police, look." Ingenium points at a QLM soldier helping a wounded cop.

"Vigilantes?"

"Yeah I guess. And heavily armed from what I can see."

"They seem to know what they are doing; we should help evacuate the wounded." Ingenium suggests.

But before they can do that, Ingenium and Tenya notice someone is behind them.

They look to see AK barrels pointed at their heads. And who they see surprises them.

It was Stain and his Hero Killers.

Ingenium upon seeing Stain yells "You bastard!"

This provokes the Hero Killer aiming his AK at Tensei hitting Tensei with the butt of his AK. Tensei is knocked out cold.

"Tensei no!"

Tenya is then knocked out, hit in the head by the butt of another Hero Killer's AK.

Stain cuts Tenya and Tensei, ingesting a drop of their blood using his quirk on them, paralyzing the engine-quirk brothers.

"Get ready to fire."

But before the Hero Killers can execute Tenya and Tensei, the Hero Killers are gunned down.

The shooters are revealed to be the Midoriya twins.

Stain seeing his henchmen gunned down tries to flee but Izuku shoots hitting him in the non vital areas, he is knocked down.

Tenya awakens, seeing Izuku and Ikki albeit he does not know its them for the twins are wearing Neck Gaiters covering their faces.

More QLM soldiers enter the ally surrounding the downed Stain.

"Why did you do it? Why did your Hero Killers massacre innocent people?"

"We formed an alliance with the League of Villains. They seem to be the ones who can truly help us in our goals of killing fake heroes and overthrowing fake governments. And we wanted to prove to the League what we are capable of by attacking Hosu." Stain proclaims proudly.

Izuku then turns to Ikki.

"Ikki, get the camera is ready."

"Okay." Ikki pulls out a throwaway smartphone and starts live streaming.

"Ready."

Izuku looks at the smartphone.

Ikki gives a thumbs up to Izuku to signal that the camera is live.

"Guns, they don't discriminate. Guns, they treat those who have Quirks and those who are Quirkless just the same. This is Equality." A masked Izuku says to the camera.

"Any last words Stain?"

"I never imagined that it would end like this. You are more of a hero then those fakes!" Were Stain's last words he says with a smile.

Izuku points his AK Assault Rifle at the downed Stain who closes his eyes accepting his fate. This is followed by Izuku opening fire pumping Stain full of lead. Stain dies just after five shots. But Izuku just kept on firing, which led to Stain's corpse becoming badly mutilated by the fully automatic fire of 7.62 bullets tearing him up.

He finally stops upon hearing the click as his AK runs out of bullets.

Tenya who is down gets up and limps away as Stain's quirk wears off following his death. Although a group of QuirkLess Militia Soldiers accompanying Izuku stop Iida from leaving brandishing their Handguns, Submachine Guns, Shotguns, Assault Rifles and Battle Rifles at Iida.

After killing Stain, Izuku turns back to the camera.

"To those who wonder who we are. We are the Quirk-Less Militia. We are the Policemen and Soldiers who have taken the law in our own hands. We are not Heroes who waste our time for fame, wealth and vanity, and we are not Villains who murder, steal and terrorize the people. We are simply here to punish those who have done society wrong in this fucked society." Izuku says

Izuku had to admit, he felt the ending was anti-climatic, then again, he was never good at speeches.

And from that, the livestream gains a ton of likes and dislikes. As well, Izuku's livestream got picked up by many news channels in Japan who would make dozens of news reports on Izuku's speech and his brutal execution of Stain.

Numerous discussions and debates would follow with regards to the Quirk-Less Militia.

Izuku had gotten what he wanted, sending a message.

Meanwhile

**Location:** Japan, Kamino, Yokohama City

Watching the news in Hosu, the leadership of the League of Villains and the American Mercenary Unit the Vanguard Action Squad under Keener discuss the recent events.

"The Hero Killers' bosses have agreed to the alliance with the League." Giran says.

"But the attack in Hosu seemed to have inspired the rise of a rag-tag paramilitary. The Quirk-Less Militia. Emphasis on Less in Quirkless." Kurogiri looks at his smartphone.

Shigaraki takes a look at Kurogiri's phone seeing the footage of Stain's execution.

"A shame about Stain. He would have been a capable leader in the alliance." Kurogiri says.

"Just who are these Quirk-Less NPCs?" Shigaraki says curious at these new players.

"Speaking of the alliance between the League and the Hero Killers, what should we call this alliance?" Giran says cutting off Shigaraki.

Shigaraki hearing Giran's question responds.

"The United Villain Front. [1]"

"You know not a bad name, especially when you put the acronym together, the UVF." Kurogiri responds.

"The acronym reminds me of the Loyalist Paramilitary Group in Northern Ireland – The United Volunteer Force." Keener replies, remembering history from 300 – 400 years ago.

"So, when do we meet with the Hero Killers to secure said alliance?" The Bloodthirsty VAS Mercenary named Javier Kajika asks.

"In a few days." Keener answers.

Kajika curious at the goals of the League of Villains asks Shigaraki what he will do once he is victorious.

"So, what will you do once the League wins?" Kajika asks Shigaraki.

"We will overthrow the government and create a new nation, a Villain State where Japan's heroes are no more, and only those who are the strongest can thrive."

"Dope. Reminds me of the Meta Liberation Army lead by that dude, I think his name is Destro." Another VAS Mercenary named Theo Parnell responds.

"But unlike those losers, we will succeed, and we will create a new nation in Japan, a sanctuary state for Villains, where all are welcome to come and seek refuge."

"Ditto. Heroes are an international plot by governments of the world to take over and control society. And I'm Quirkless by the way." Parnell replies also being an ardent conspiracy theorist.

A Little Later

**Time:** 2AM

**Date:** May 3, 2357

**Location: **Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy

After the events of Hosu, the QLM fled upon being notified of police and Pro-Hero reinforcements.

Tenya and Tensei were taken in by paramedics, where both are expected to have a full recovery. Tensei would continue his career as Ingenium.

Due to their status as students, Izuku and Ikki made their way back to MSDFA. And with the school's strict curfew, the twins had to sneak into the dorm.

After sneaking their way in dodging all the Military Police patrols and the surveillance systems, upon entering the dorms, the twins are greeted by Big Boss, Masao and Kita.

"We saw what you did. And holy shit that was fire!" Kita begins.

"Wow. I mean that was a little hardcore considering you pretty much ripped Stain to pieces." Masao says.

"Good job, now that the killing of infamous Hero Killer Stain is now broadcasted, you kids are going to be talked about on the news." Big Boss says.

"Yeah, yeah. Ikki and I are tired, we'll talk more about it tomorrow." Izuku says walking with Ikki passed Big Boss and their friends.

Ikki is not in a talking mood, all he cares about is going to bed.

Upon entering their room, they see Eri peacefully asleep.

Izuku and Ikki go to their beds and lie down, upon closing their eyes they fall asleep.

Tomorrow the Quirk-Less Militia would be the most talked thing on the news.

* * *

**[1] – United Villain Front **

Type: Terrorist Organization + Militia + Paramilitary + Alliance

Goals:

\- Purge Hero Society

\- Overthrow the Japanese Government

\- Create a New Nation – A Villain State

Known Groups:

\- League of Villains (Leader)

\- Hero Killers

\- Eight Precepts of Death – Cleaners

Following the events of USJ, the League of Villains under Shigaraki became a paramilitary force where said group purchased illegal firearms from all corners of the world and from unknown sponsors and had gained devoted followers fed up with society.

Many Anti-Hero and Villain groups saw the events of USJ as a crack in Hero Society, where UA is supposed to be the Hero school to train Japan's best heroes. Villain Militia Groups such as the Hero Killers seeing the League as the ones who will overthrow Hero society have rallied towards the League.

Many Anti-Heroes and Villain Groups joined the League of Villains in an alliance called the United Villain Front.

The UVF would play a major role in the Japanese Civil War fighting against the Japanese Government, the Far-Right Ultranationalist Groups led by Jinrai (Consisting of Ultranationalist Elements of the JSDF supported by Far-Right Nationalist Parties) and the Meta Liberation Army.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am back! That and I have been procrastinating. Plus I got the motivation to write.**

* * *

**Date: **June 14, 2357

**Time: **4PM

**Location: **Musutafu Self-Defense Force Academy

About a month after the QLM's debut, they have been the talk of the news.

Everyone in the Academy were all talking about them.

Izuku and Ikki were happy to hear that their paramilitary force was the talk of the news. And already the twins were planning their next move.

Now, the twins are in class. US Drill Sergeant Barnes begins to make an important announcement.

"Because of the recent events in USJ and in Hosu, after a long discussion, the school and JSDF high command has authorized the school faculty and student body access to live ammunition."

This caught everyone's attention.

And so, the cadets were shocked by the decision where chatter among the students resulted.

"They're just going to let us use actual bullets. Isn't that dangerous?" Yuriko asks.

"I mean with the recent events it makes sense." Kita replies.

"And this is why I applied here." Masao says.

Drill Sgt. Barnes continues the announcements.

"With the first term finals approaching I wish you a good luck and to enjoy your summer break."

"Class dismissed." The Marine Drill Sergeant concludes.

And so, the day is over. The twins, Kita, and Masao return to their dorms.

"So, what's the next move?" Ikki asks Izuku.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"We will show we are better than the heroes!" Kita says.

"Anyways Kita and I are going to the library to study. You are free to come with." Masao reminds.

"We'll decline, plus we have to watch Eri soon." Ikki says.

"Well see ya later then." Masao says as he and Kita are leaving to study for the midterm finals.

"See ya./Bye." Izuku and Ikki

There is a knock on the dorm rooms door.

Izuku opens it revealing a JSDF Campus Military Police officer.

"Midoriya the school is notifying you that there is a guest for you."

Izuku salutes the officer. And the officer acknowledges where he leaves having done his job.

"Yes sir."

Izuku and Ikki make there way to the main yard of the MSDFA campus.

They are greeted by that bald CIA agent Hudson.

"Hello."

"With the semester coming to an end, I thought I'd invite you two and Eri to I-Island."

"What for?" Izuku asks.

"Well your mom is hiding on that island. That and she wants to see you and spend time with you for the duration of the break."

"Tell her were coming."

"Like you have a choice." Hudson replies giving the twins three high-class plane tickets.

"Well we are going to come anyways since she's our mom." Ikki replies.

"Oh, and congrats with forming the Quirkless Militia. Your mom is impressed that you formed a group so fast right after she left, albeit she is also is not really pleased and will and I quote 'Will have a very long talk about disobeying orders'."

"How the hell did she find out?!"

"She has her ways. Anyways, since I have a few hours till I need to catch a flight to I-Island, know any good places to sight see or kill time?" Hudson finishes.

"There is an arcade if you are interested." Izuku says.

"I'll check it out then since I really don't know what to do in this city. Take care and stay out of any more trouble."

Hudson leaves and the twins return to their room.

The twins seeing as they have exams coming up study for said exams.

A Few Hours Later

After studying for a few hours, Izu and Ikki decided to talk about recent events.

"What now?" Ikki asks.

"Well there isn't much criminal activity for us to deal with. Plus, the League of Villains from USJ haven't been too active. The Hero Killers too, that and they are already likely under new leadership. Plus, those that crusading militia group from the Yakuza the Cleaners haven't really been a big issue." Izuku replies.

"So, what do we do with a bunch of guns and ex-cops turned paramilitaries? I mean we just formed something big we can't even forget about them?" Ikki continues.

"There is still the Cartel. But they haven't gone after us."

"Well not yet."

Izuku then changes the topic.

"So, Naomasa controls the QLM."

"Oh yeah." Ikki remembers.

"Well he did tell us about us having to study for semester finals, that and he doesn't want us young promising soldiers to get caught and punished, as well his superiors are well aware of us being in charge."

"Damn cops are in on it too. Well us too." Ikki jokes.

"And its surprising the police want in with the QLM especially with the events in Hosu and the Hero Killers. The police want to use the QLM to get their hands dirty without the public knowing."

"If the QLM is caught, the cops will be the ones to take the fall. I do recall Naomasa saying that his superiors will hide our involvement in the group we formed."

"So now the cops own a vigilante paramilitary death squad. I'm still surprised they're willing to control an illegal paramilitary group we teens have founded."

"Well the Police and Pro-Heroes PR took a massive hit following the Hero Killers' massacring Hosu. That and they were not able to deal with the Hero Killers till we and the QLM arrived. Oh, and Tenya's older brother Tensei, also known as Ingenium whom we and the QLM have saved along with Tenya is now under investigation."

"What for?"

"Well they caught Tensei with four illegal handguns."

"What about the Laws that authorize civilians with licenses, pro-heroes and private military and security groups to use guns?"

"The thing is, he never purchased these guns from a legal firearms merchant. Apparently, Tensei says they were purchased from a Black-Market Gun Merchant named Drebin."

"Drebin? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Ikki says.

Ikki suddenly remembers from back in the day when mom took them to war-torn countries for Baseline operations. Ikki suddenly remembers seeing a shady black man with white hair dressed in a fancy suit with a pet monkey talking to mom.

"That strange guy!" Ikki says in realization.

"Yep, not only that, but Heroes like Snipe have been buying from him."

"But why would they have to buy them from him? I mean you can easily buy one from here, and not have to go to the trouble of having to buy one from an illegal merchant."

"The thing is the quality of guns sold by legal businesses are rather low quality or aren't really suited for combat. Instead the guns sold by legal businesses are only meant for hunting or target shooting. Walk into a legal gun store and they will only sell light-caliber revolvers, bolt-action hunting rifles, lever-action rifles and shotguns like double-barrels or pump-actions."

"Oh."

"Plus, these firearms businesses are restricted from selling any military-style or high-caliber weapons. Instead they are restricted to selling weapons meant for recreational target shooting and animal hunting like hunting rifles."

After Izuku's lecture about Japan's current gun laws, and the gun-toting heroes buying illegal firearms, Ikki suddenly wanted to know more about Drebin.

"So, what about Drebin? He's here in Japan?"

"Don't know. But Ingenium had the unregistered handguns bought from him."

"So why did Ingenium buy?"

"Hearing from Naomasa, Tensei confessed that he was on Hosu during the night they first attacked. He felt helpless seeing fellow policemen, pro-heroes and civilians being indiscriminately gunned down. Felt powerless seeing as the Hero Killers were armed with guns."

"Let me guess. He wanted to buy a gun to help protect people?"

"You are correct."

"So how did he figure out Drebin?"

"Remember when I told you about Snipe buying from Drebin?"

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah, Ingenium asked Snipe where he got his Revolvers. And the Snipe told him. That means Snipe is also under investigation. This is due to the fact that his guns are illegally purchased from a wanted international arms merchant."

"Okay so this is confusing. So how was mom and Baseline along with the other PMCs in Japan able to have military-grade equipment if businesses can't sell military-style weaponry?"

"Well they didn't buy from any illegal arms merchant, instead they were bought through the companies that manufactured and sold the weapons. Remember the Colt M4 and M16 Assault Rifles that Baseline Group uses, mom had to purchase them from Colt, as well had to go through a ton of paperwork and talk to a ton of officials in the Japanese government. That and when we left South America, remember mom being so busy?"

"Yeah."

"Mom had to see if the Japanese government would allow her to bring Baseline equipment to Japan."

"I thought the Firearms Service Act allowed that."

"It did, albeit you need special government permissions and a ton of paperwork filled out for certain types of weaponry. It's the reason why many Pro-Heroes go for illegal arm dealers like Drebin instead of having to deal with a ton of paperwork and government bureaucracy."

"So how is the Hero Commission dealing with this? I mean Snipe and Ingenium are pretty big heroes."

"Well according to Naomasa, they're working hard trying to cover for their heroes. Anyways enough talk, we should really start studying."

And just as Izuku and Ikki are about to study for their midterm finals, they hear a knock on their door, Izuku opens it revealing another Campus Military Police Officer.

"Cadets, you have another guest waiting for you."

"Is his name Hudson?"

"No. It's students from UA."

Izuku and Ikki seeing its their friends immediately stopped what they were doing, got up and went to the main yard running past the officer.

"Woah, woah no running in the halls!" The JSDF Campus Military Police reminds them.

But Izuku and Ikki are long gone.

"Damn these kids are fast." The MP remarks.

"Hey, aren't those one of the cadets who were at USJ?" Another patrolling Campus MP says to his colleague.

"I believe they are. Izuku and Ikki Midoriya their names are."

"Huh, well what do ya know?" The other Campus MP responds.

And just as Izuku and Ikki make it, they see their girlfriends and friends from UA.

"Ochako, Katsuki, Momo, Itsuka, Tenya, Shinso! What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you guys also be studying for your finals?"

Ochako jumps on Izuku, while Momo does the same with her boyfriend Ikki.

"I missed you so much!" Ochako says to Izuku.

"Darling, its been weeks since we last spent time together, I was worried. You aren't seeing any other woman, are you?" Momo says to Ikki.

"Well MSDFA has an extremely strict policy towards dating. So, my chances of seeing another girl is slim to none. Besides, I don't have the guts to ask another girl out." Ikki responds reassuringly.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" Izuku asks his friends from UA.

"Katsuki told us what happened. He says you are seeing some suspicious characters." Tenya answers.

Izuku and Ikki recall the moment that CIA agent Hudson and the Elite Paramilitary Teams visited their now vacant apartment. And how Katsuki who wanted to visit was restrained by the CIA Paramilitaries.

"Well let's just say they are my mom's colleagues."

"Bullshit! I heard the news about auntie Inko's disappearance! And those guys do not even look friendly to your mom! Tell us everything you know!" Katsuki cuts in.

And so Izuku and Ikki told them everything. From a secret Military-Industrial Complex, to their mom's involvement in a secret super soldier project, to said Military-Industrial Complex being after their mom where their mom fled to I-Island. As well Izuku and Ikki told them about forming the Illegal Paramilitary Force QLM and their ties to the Legendary Soldier Big Boss and the CIA.

"Thoughts?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Katsuki says in shock.

"This is a lot to take in. But Midoriya I want to say thank you for saving my brother. Even though what you did was illegal, if it weren't for you my brother and I would have perished." Tenya says upon accepting what Izuku and Ikki had to say.

"So, what about your mom's private military company Baseline?" Shinso asks.

"My mom's second in command Kazuhira Miller is now in charge. He'll continue to man the post while our mom hides in I-Island." Ikki answers.

"I-Island? Is it the artificial island and tourist attraction with the many research labs that focus on Quirk research and the invention of new technologies?" Momo asks wanting to make sure it is the I-Island.

"Yes, that I-Island." Ikki confirms.

"So how did she assume sanctuary there? I hear its hard to get in unless you have an invitation." Kendo asks.

"Their mother has a lot of connections. That and there are various Private Military Groups hired by various corporations of I-Island operating security on the Island. These PMCs who operate on I-Island have ties to Midoriyas' mother and well they arranged for her entry." Big Boss answers.

"Summer vacation is coming soon, so Ikki, Eri and I are going to spend the vacation with our mother on I-Island." Izuku asks.

Ochako and Momo feel a little down realizing that they may not spend summer vacation with their boyfriends. The same with Katsuki, Shinso, Tenya and Kendo who also feel bummed out about not hanging out with the twins over the break.

"Izu, Ikki you could have told me sooner." Katsuki says.

"Ochako?" Izuku asks.

"Wow. This sounds like something from an action movie or a show." Ochako responds.

"Ikki, you could have told me." Momo tells her boyfriend.

"I know, but I didn't want you to get involved with the kind of things Izuku and I are involved in."

"Still." Momo replies

"Izuku and I already have blood on our hands."

"Ikki, I go to UA, I am training to be a Pro-Hero, I feel like I have an obligation to help as an aspiring Pro-Hero." Momo responds.

"Yeah, we are aspiring Pro-Heroes, the least we can do is at least help." Shinso cuts in.

"But you guys are still innocent and haven't even killed anyone."

Big Boss comes in.

"So, more people know." Big Boss says having overheard the teens conversation.

"You're the Legendary Big Boss!" Tenya says, bowing honoring the Legendary Soldier's presence.

"You know you look even more badass than the photos." Katsuki says complimenting the Legendary Soldier.

"As all of you know, I am Big Boss, and I guess you can say I'm Izuku and Ikki's teacher."

"Your teacher is the Legendary Big Boss!?" Ochako says awed that Big Boss is teaching at MSDFA.

"Big Boss: The All-Might of the Military World." Shinso says also awed by his presence.

"I'm surprised you are teaching here instead of somewhere important like West Point Academy. I mean the JSDF is not a major military fighting force like the American, Russian or Chinese Militaries. I mean no offense guys." Kendo says surprised.

"None taken./True." Izuku and Ikki reply.

"I assume Hudson dropped by?" Big Boss asks.

"Baldy?" Katsuki asks referring to that CIA Agent.

"Yeah he came." Ikki says.

"I also assume he told you the whereabouts of your mom?"

"I-Island." Izuku responds.

"Good. I assume he gave you the plane tickets?" The twins' friends begin to frown at Big Boss mentioning the plane tickets, upset that they will not spend the break with them.

"We have them."

Big Boss notices the twins' friends looking rather disappointed.

"You all seem excited." Big Boss asks.

Shinso steps forward.

"Well, ever since the Sports Festival, most of the students who participated were invited."

"Ah. I see." Big Boss responds.

"Looks like we'll spend time together in the break." Ikki says flirting with Momo.

"We probably better get going, we all have finals to study."

"No, no we have time." Izuku asks.

"Besides Izu and I are just about done studying for the day. How about you?"

"We did some studying together earlier." Tenya replies.

"Oh great."

"What next?"

A Month Later

**Date: **July 13, 2357

**Time:** 11AM

**Location:** Musutafu International Airport

After many sleepless nights of studying, crying and academic heartbreak, the finals had ended and so began Summer Break.

Izuku, Ikki and Eri are in the Musutafu International Airport preparing to head to I-Island.

As they are approaching the gate to where their flight the boys make last minute checks. Upon reaching the line up Izuku and Ikki (And Eri) made sure everything from their luggage to their papers were accounted for.

"Passports?" Ikki asks.

"Check." Izuku responds

"Tickets?"

"Check."

"Onwards then."

After a few minutes at the gate, it was time to board.

"Come on Eri." Ikki says.

"Okay." She says.

And upon entering both Midoriyas made their way to their seats.

"Our seats should be here."

Heading to their seats, they were placed in Business Class.

"Wow, mom must love us."

"Looks like we'll enjoy our flight."

Ikki and Izuku place their luggage on the overhead compartment.

Izuku helps Eri get to her seat, and then Izuku and Ikki get buckled into their seats.

After settling down for the flight, after the last passenger had boarded and a few minutes of the pilots activating the plane, the plane started to fly. During the flight, the sibling trio got to enjoy the luxuries of flying in Business Class from eating expensive food, films on their screens and their adjustable seats.

A Few Hours Later

**Time:** 3:30PM

**Location:** I-Island, Pacific Ocean

After long hours of flying, the plane made its way to I-Island.

Izuku, Ikki and Eri were greeted by the sight of the man-made island.

The Captain of the flight announces on the PA system.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing shortly. The seatbelt signs have been turned on, please return to your seats."

"It looks magnificent." Ikki states.

"I hear that." Izuku replies.

"Wow." Eri says amazed at the island, it was something she had never seen before.

After getting off of the plane and grabbing their luggage, the Midoriya siblings made their way to the airport's entrance.

Upon making it to the entrance, they see their mom – Inko.

"Izuku, Ikki, Eri!" She yells.

"Mom!" Izuku replies.

The twins and Eri run up to Inko and embrace her in one big hug.

"I missed you so much." Inko says to her children happy that she is with them.

"Hey mom. Izu and I can explain."

"It's okay. Naomasa explained to me, I'm glad your no longer in charge of the group."

After a few moments of hugging, Eri asks: "What do we do mommy?"

"There is so much I want to do to catch up."

Inko reaches into her purse and gives her children cards with lanyards.

"Here take these, I am good friends with the people in charge of I-Island."

"Are these I-Island Ultra Access Cards?"

"Yes, these can give you unlimited access anywhere in I-Island."

"Huh." Ikki replies.

"Oh, and I have more cards for your friends. Big Boss told me they'll be coming soon."

"Come on, lets go, I have rooms reserved for you in the place I've been staying."

The Midoriya family left the airport making their way to Inko's I-Island apartment.

As they are walking to her apartment, they see things they would not usually see back in Japan.

There were people using their Quirks in public without facing repercussion, as well Pro-Heroes were everywhere. Along with all those things, everything in I-Island was also high-tech, and from everyone's perspective it was hard to describe.

From Security Bots patrolling the Island, a hologram AI guide of the Island to the advanced architecture of the Island.

"Honestly, I feel like we are technologically behind I-Island. Look they have things that we should have had hundreds of years ago." Ikki states.

"To be fair, the emergence of Quirks has caused technology to stagnate. But not for I-Island since it's pretty much a bubble for scientific progress and technological innovation. After staying for months in I-Island, I am still surprised at everything I see." Inko responds.

"So, anything interesting in I-Island?" Izuku asks.

"They have a gun range." Inko replies, aware of her boys being firearms enthusiasts.

"Huh." Izuku replies.

"And you can go Full-Auto."

"What guns are we talking?"

"AK-47s, M16s, the list goes on. But it also includes Prototype Firearms built by I-Island alongside various arms companies." Inko replies.

"So what Prototypes are we talking here? Laser Guns, Plasma Rifles, a Recoilless Assault Rifle, Caseless Ammunition? Rail Guns?" Izuku replies, curious and excited at what these Prototypes are.

"You'll have to be there to see it." Inko replies with a grin.

"Well I think I know where we'll be." Ikki grins.

After walking for nearly 30 minutes, the four reach Inko's apartment. The family is greeted with the sight of a 30-floor building that does not look like much from the outside.

"It's not much, but here is what I have."

The Midoriya family walk into the lobby of the apartment, and again they are greeted with the sight of a fancy and luxurious lobby.

"Not much? Are you serious, mom?" Ikki astonished at how luxurious the place is.

"Hey money can buy you many things." Inko responds.

"Woah." Izuku says.

"You should see the rooms, they'll put the lobby to shame."

Inko gives Ikki and Izuku their keys.

"You are both responsible, you each get your own rooms. Also, I am aware you are both dating, so play it safe in case anything happens, that being said I have left condoms in your own rooms."

"MOOOM!" Both Izuku and Ikki complain embarrassed that their mom is bringing up the topic of sex.

Inko is amused by their reaction.

"I mean I don't want to be a grandmother soon." Inko replies.

"Now you are here, go and have fun. Eri and I will spend time together. I'll see you later. Oh, and keep an eye out for your friends." Inko continues.

"And don't forget their keys and passes." Inko says as she hands them their friends' keys and passes.

"We will mom." Both boys reply.

Both Izuku and Ikki take this time to tour the Island.

"So where to first?" Izuku asks.

"The Gun Range, I wanna see what prototypes mom was talking about." Ikki answers.

"Although as much as I want to shoot guns, I vote we wait for the rest of the gang." Ikki continues.

"Good plan. They land in like an hour. So maybe we wait for them at the airport." Izuku replies.

"Sounds like a plan."

Both Izuku and Ikki make their way back to the airport to meet their friends.

And having reached the airport, they wait at the arrivals area for their friends.

After waiting the arrivals doors open and the first people, they see are their friends.

Their friends Momo, Ochako, Katsuki, Shinso, Kendo, Tenya, Kita, Masao, and a girl who they don't recognize.

"MOMO!" Ikki yells.

"Ochako!" Izuku shouts to his girlfriend.

"Hey, don't forget about us dumbasses!" Katsuki yells in frustration.

"Yeah its good to see you too." Izuku replies.

Katsuki glares at Izuku in response.

"Hey Shinso, who's that?" Ikki asks the purple-haired mind controller, seeing a girl with pink hair and crosshairs on her pupils.

"Oh, this is Mei, she's with the UA Support Class."

"Greetings, you must be the Midoriya twins, Shinso told me so much about you two. I am Mei Hatsume. Glad to make your acquaintance." Mei introduces.

"Mei and I are dating by the way." Shinso continues.

"Congrats Shinso." Ikki replies.

"So where to now?" Masao asks.

"Well we have rooms for you. Here are your keys for the apartment. Also here are your passes, they will offer you unlimited access to anywhere on the island." Ikki says handing them their passes and keys.

"Oh cool." Kita says being handed his key and pass.

"Groovy." Masao says.

The group make their way to the apartment.

Upon reaching and entering the apartment, everyone is surprised by the fancy architecture.

Each of the friends go to their rooms and unpack.

"So where to now?" Ikki says, repeating his question from the airport.

"Ikki and I are headed to the gun range. Our mom tells us there are prototype guns. And boy do I love guns." Izuku tells the group.

"Oh boy! Count me in!" Masao says.

"I wanna see all the cool stuff they have!" Kita yells in excitement.

"Hey, I wanna polish on my shooting. I mean when was the last time I was able to shoot with my boyfriend?" Says Momo teasing Ikki.

Ikki blushes at Momo and is all giddy that his girlfriend wants to shoot with him.

"Include me too! I wanna shoot guns too!" Ochako says.

"Well hey, if the guns are loud count me in." Katsuki says.

"Sure. Izuku has taught me many things about Close Quarter Combat. I would be willing to learn more from Izuku." Itsuka says.

"I mean I've never shot a gun, but it sounds like one hell of an experience." Says Shinso.

"You got me at prototypes, so I'll be there. More ideas for my babies." Mei says.

"Hey how about you Tenya?" Ikki asks.

"My brother did after all hand me a gun during that attack in Hosu. I feel like I'll have to eventually fire a gun at some point." Tenya replies doing robotic motions with his arms.

"Looks like everyone is in." Izuku says having done a headcount of the group.

"Onwards, to the range!" Ikki proclaims.

Later

**Time: **4:30PM

**Location:** I-Island, The Firing Range.

Indeed, Izuku, Ikki and the gang were having the time of their lives.

And in fact, the twin's mom was right on the prototype guns.

As of the rules of the firing range, the participants of the range were required to wear ear protection and eye protection due to the obvious issues of hearing loss or accidents involving guns.

Todd Howitzer the CEO of US-based Arms Manufacturing Company – Texas Arms Company was on the range giving out a live fire demonstration of some prototypes. The prototype guns in question were the AR-55 Assault Rifle, AR-55C Carbine, MP-110 Submachine Gun and the LRR-30 Sniper Rifle.

Izuku and Ikki were disappointed that there were not any other over-the-top energy weapons aside from the Rail Rifle.

Along with shooting the Military Grade Rifles (M16s/M4s, G36s, AK-47s/AKMs, AK-74s, FN FALs and G3A3s), Izuku, Ikki, Kita, Masao, Momo and Mei also had the pleasure of experimenting with the Prototype Guns.

Katsuki was having the time of his life shooting Heavy Caliber Guns. Shinso and Tenya were mainly focusing on Submachine Guns. Whereas Itsuka and Ochako meanwhile focused on using something light like handguns. And thanks to the advice of the twins and the range instructors, they had easily adapted demonstrating proper firearms safety, as well they had easily hit their targets and were able to resist the recoil of their firearms.

The middle-aged TAC CEO Todd Howitzer dressed like your stereotypical wealthy Texan rancher, dressed in a suit wearing a bolo tie and a cowboy hat.

Todd was talking to Izuku about the AR-55 Assault Rifle (A Rifle whose design resembled the AR-15/M16 Series Rifle, albeit with newer additions and designs).

"So, what else can this baby do?" Izuku asks.

"Aside from being interchangeable using other ammunition from 5.56 to 7.62. This baby can curve through obstacles or cover and hit targets. Watch this." Todd says.

Todd aims the AR-55 Assault Rifle at the target. Aiming on said target, Todd presses a button on the side of the Rifle.

"**Target Locking Activated." **An automated female voice said from the Rifle.

"Is going to do what I think it's going to do?" Izuku realizes.

Before Todd can fire, an obstacle slides from the wall down the range blocking the target.

Todd shoots, and the bullets curve passed the obstacle peppering the target.

Everyone who watched Todd shoot the MR-55 saw the red tracers curve passed the obstacle. They were all amazed.

"Oh wow." Izuku says amazed.

"You know, I think I have a new idea for an invention." Mei says, having an idea.

"Looks like I can make a useful weapon for the future with my quirk." The creation user says.

Todd hears this.

"Young lady, I would caution you to not reproduce company property illegally. That and these prototypes are rather unstable. Plus, the US Military are currently testing these rifles in trials."

"That being said, I'm optimistic with these Smart Guns. Heck with deadly weapons like these, this may surely prevent future wars." Todd continues.

"You know, the guy who invented the Gatling Gun said the same thing. And well we got Machine Guns and World War One because of that. Soooooo I'd be careful saying that." Ikki corrects.

Meanwhile the rest of the group were focused on their own fun on the range.

"The recoil is lame, give me something stronger like the Elephant Killer Bullets." Katsuki says clearly unaffected by the 357. Magnum Revolver's recoil, causing the instructors to sweat-drop.

"This is fun. I feel like enrolling in MSDFA just so I can shoot guns." Ochako says loading her SIG P226 Handgun with a firing range instructor helping her.

"I think I found a new interest aside from Martial Arts." Itsuka says as she fires a Glock down the range.

"I never thought I'd do something so cool." Shinso says clearly enjoying his time, having just finished emptying his MP5 Submachine Gun at the range.

"Full Auto is not my preference. My shoulder feels funny. I think I'm finished." Tenya says shaken by his experience of the recoil of an FN P90 Submachine Gun's rapid fire. Although Tenya was competent enough to abide by the rules of gun safety despite his inexperience.

"Suck it up Tenya, what would Ingenium say?" Shinso jokes.

Tenya looks at Shinso solemnly as Shinso laughs.

As the girls, Katsuki, Shinso and Tenya are having fun, Todd hands Izuku the MR-55 "Smart Gun" to give it a try.

"You press this button here for the magic." Todd points

Izuku aims the Rifle.

And he pulls the trigger.

A stream of red 5.56 tracer rounds flow from the Assault Rifle. The 5.56 rounds curve passed the obstacle down the range hitting the target.

"How do you do this?" Momo asked Todd.

"Smart bullets." Todd replies.

"Smart bullets? Oh, do tell me more." Mei asks pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"I really don't know how the R&D do it, that and I'm no scientist (I'm a businessman). But it's a bullet with an AI."

"AI bullets?" Ikki replies.

"The AI rounds are activated by this gizmo on the Smart Gun." Todd says pointing at the button on the side of the AR-55.

"If you're aiming at something or someone, the bullets or rather AI in the bullets will lock on and seek the target upon firing."

"The bullets are tipped with an AI chip that can propel the rounds." Todd continues.

"Wait so how are the bullets propelled? Like how they curve in the air?" Mei asks, clearly wanting to know more.

"You're going to have to ask what my science team, you can see them in the convention tomorrow. We will give out a spotlight on our designs, so you can come and see. Here's my card if you're interested." Todd says handing his company business card to Mei.

"Cool." Mei responds being handed Todd's business card.

"Now you seem interested. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Mei Hatsume of the UA Support Department." Mei replies with joy.

"Ah, an aspiring Support Hero. I'll watch your career with great interest." Todd replies.

"Any problems with the Smart Gun?" Mei asks.

"According to R&D, the MR-55 is currently undergoing field tests, that and were perfecting the design, since sand, mud, water, snow and sub-zero temperatures damages the MR-55's computer system. And the AI in the rifle and bullets is rather buggy. You can read it up online on the company website." Todd continues.

As Mei and Todd were talking about guns and technology, the gang were shooting more guns, the twins tried out more prototypes.

The AR-55C was the same weapon as the AR-55, it was a carbine variant of the AR-55. It worked more or less the same, albeit it was lighter and was easy to conceal.

The MP-110 Submachine was the same as the AR-55 being a Smart Gun, albeit it was a submachine gun using pistol rounds, and it had a different design that partially resembled the FN P90, with its mag being fed from the top. And it had a state-of-the-art design, with its large design, the gun can easily be folded into resembling an actual briefcase.

However, the LRR Sniper Rifle is an entirely different gun. The LRR is a railgun, hence its name LRR – Long Rail Rifle.

"With this you'll have to charge before you can fire. It's a railgun after all." The Range Instructor instructs Izuku.

Izuku was laying flat on the ground aiming the railgun at the target, the railgun also resting with a bipod.

Izuku pulls the trigger, the railgun charges where electricity can be seen on the barrel.

The target was obliterated where there was nothing left including the area surrounding the target down-range.

And the loudest sound was ever heard throughout the range and quite possibly the island.

The girls yelped and the boys yelled in surprised.

"What the fuck!?" Katsuki yell surprised by the railgun's blast.

"Ummmm, what happened?" Tenya asks in shock as his glasses lense were shattered.

"Woah!" Kita yells his hair blown back.

Todd Howitzer looks amused at the result of the railgun.

"Hey, Izuku, are you okay?" Kita asks.

Izuku has stopped working.

Izuku is shocked and frozen in place, his hair standing up and his eyes wide open.

"I think Izuku broke." Masao jokes.

"Ah, youth." Todd says reminiscent of his youth.

Later

After awhile it was time to settle into the apartment they were staying for the summer.

The friends ate dinner at a McDonalds on the island.

Izuku was about to go to sleep, it was not until someone knocked on his door.

Its Ochako.

'It's Ochako my girlfriend. What does she want?' Izuku nervously thought.

"Hey Ochako. What's up?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sure."

"I brought some snacks from downstairs."

"Cool. Come on in then."

Even though he and Ochako are dating, he is still awkward and nervous around her, although Ochako does not mind.

During this time, Izuku and Ochako talked, watched TV and ate snacks (A couple of chips, candy bars and popcorn).

"Hey so, everything thats happened to me is so crazy, first I'm in a villain attack and now I have a boyfriend whose life is like an action movie."

"To be fair, I am still nervous about us. Why me Ochako?"

Both had a long and interesting conversation.

Spending time together, this would be the night that Izuku and Ochako really fell in love with each other.

After a few hours, they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arm.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day, where the friends would finally meet up with the rest of Class 1A and 1B from UA.

And just as the group was ending the first day of their summer break, something sinister was about to happen on I-Island.

Elsewhere

On the docks of I-Island, a large battalion of Black Tusk Soldiers unload from a Cargo Ship they had arrived in.

What can be seen are dead I-Island Security Personal, all killed execution style silently shot on the back of the head. The corpses were being moved by the Black Tusks placed in somewhere discrete.

"This is Wolfram of Warlord Battalion to Black Tusk Command, we've bypassed I-Island's coastal security. Stage One is complete."

"Hold your position and await further orders. Stage Two begins tomorrow." Black Tusk Commander Schaeffer responds.

Wolfram turns to his Black Tusk Battalion.

"Remember, tomorrow is the Gala, we attack at that time and take what our client wants." Wolfram reminds his Black Tusks.

Wolfram turns to see some of the Black Tusk Tech Specialists who are already at work on their computers.

"How are we on I-Island security?" Wolfram asks.

"We're in." One Tech Specialist responds.

"I-Island's Security Systems are officially is under Black Tusk control." Another responds.

Wolfram grims, everything is coming together for the Black Tusks.

Meanwhile, as the Midoryia's and their friends sleep, tomorrow they would experience one hell of a crazy day on their second day of summer break.


End file.
